Vítima do Acaso
by Mary Spn
Summary: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel. Dean/Sam **AU**
1. Chapter 1

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 1**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Eram três da manhã e John se debatia na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Desistindo de teimar contra a insônia, vestiu seu roupão e foi para a cozinha preparar um café.

Enquanto a cafeteira trabalhava, resolveu dar uma espiada no quarto de seu filho Dean... Era um costume que tinha desde que Mary, sua esposa, morrera de câncer, quatro anos atrás. Antes este era o costume dela... Sempre verificar se o filho dormia tranquilo e se estava coberto, então quando John levantava durante a noite, inconscientemente acabava fazendo o mesmo, apesar de Dean já estar bem crescidinho, com seus 22 anos.

Era seu único filho, do qual John se orgulhava muito. Era um tanto preguiçoso para os estudos, ao invés de ir para a faculdade, resolveu abrir uma oficina de carros, mas John teve que admitir que ele até que se saíra muito bem nisso.

O que mais deixava John orgulhoso, era que Dean tinha um excelente caráter, e gostava de ajudar as pessoas, sempre que podia. Um costume que tinha herdado da mãe, com certeza. Desde ajudar algum velhinho a atravessar a rua, até emprestar dinheiro a algum aproveitador, Dean sempre estava disposto a ajudar. Sempre acreditava no lado bom das pessoas.

John sentou-se no sofá, colocando a xícara de café na mesinha de centro, e passou a ler o jornal do dia anterior, afinal nunca tirava tempo para isso. Era detetive da polícia, e passava a maior parte do dia se dedicando ao trabalho. Nos seus dias de folga, acabava sempre fazendo algo relacionado ao trabalho, investigando alguma coisa, revendo algumas pistas ou casos... Desde que Mary se fora, seu trabalho era a sua vida.

- Ainda acordado, pai? – Dean disse bocejando, se sentando no sofá a sua frente.

- Para falar a verdade, não consegui pregar o olho, então resolvi levantar.

- O café não vai ajudar você a dormir, quer que eu te prepare um chá?

- Não filho, eu estou bem.

- Eu já disse que você tem trabalhado demais, pai... Deveria tirar umas férias.

- E o que eu faria nas férias? Iria pescar?

- Não seria uma má idéia! A gente não pesca desde que eu era criança.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo fazer essas coisas, Dean... Coisas de gente normal...

Neste momento o celular de John tocou, os interrompendo.

- Um chamado, Dean... Parece que temos mais um psicopata a solta...

- É o que melhor você sabe fazer, não é? Colocá-los na cadeia! – Dean disse com um sorriso - Bom, eu vou voltar pra cama... se cuida, pai!

- Ok, filho, até mais.

John juntou suas coisas e entrou na viatura, ansioso... Parece que a coisa tinha sido feia desta vez.

Quando chegou na casa, do outro lado da cidade, a cena do crime já havia sido isolada.

Entrou com cuidado, verificando os detalhes com um dos dois policiais presentes.

Apesar de toda a sua experiência, e de já ter presenciado de tudo, ficou assombrado com o que viu ao entrar na cozinha...

Havia sangue por todo lado, parece que a vítima, mesmo após ter sido esfaqueada, andou pelo cômodo, espalhando sangue pelo chão e pelos móveis. O homem que aparentava uns 45 anos, estava caído de costas, envolto em uma grande poça de sangue. Estava com os olhos e com a boca abertos, um verdadeiro show de horrores. John se aproximou com cuidado, atento a qualquer detalhe que pudesse ser útil. Pode ver que o homem havia sido esfaqueado muitas vezes, no abdômen, no peito, no pescoço, no braço, provavelmente tentando se defender... A arma do crime não estava no local, então pediu para que os outros policiais verificassem o restante da casa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Richard o chamou...

- John? É melhor você vir dar uma olhada!

John se dirigiu até um dos quartos, onde Richard o chamava.

- Santo Deus! Ele está vivo?

- Sim, mas dorme profundamente, deve ter sido sedado, ou tomado algum calmante, eu não consigo acordá-lo.

- Chame uma ambulância, imediatamente! – John disse e se dirigiu para o lado da cama, onde um garoto de aparentemente uns 17 ou 18 anos dormia tranquilamente, era uma imagem contrastante, como se nada tivesse acontecido por ali aquela noite.

A ambulância chegou, levando o garoto ainda adormecido para o hospital, e John permaneceu ali, aguardando o perito em sangue examinar o local. O dia já havia clareado, e além de meia dúzia de policiais presentes, a casa estava rodeada por curiosos. Haviam cercado e isolado a área, mas a todo momento se aglomerava mais gente ao redor. John pensou que o dia seria muito, muito longo...

Após o trabalho minucioso do perito, as fotos terem sido tiradas, e todas as provas possíveis e amostras de sangue coletadas, finalmente puderam remover o corpo e deixar o local. John entrou no carro e respirou fundo, ainda horrorizado com a cena que havia presenciado.

Ligou para Dean, a caminho do hospital, para avisar que tardaria a chegar. O filho apenas resmungou alguma coisa e voltou para os seus afazeres na oficina.

Ao chegar no hospital, John procurou pelo garoto, sendo conduzido a um quarto no final do corredor.

Ele já estava acordado agora, mas segundo a policial e a assistente social que estavam com ele, o garoto não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer. Parecia estar em choque, ou algo assim.

O resultado dos seus exames chegaram, e John constatou que realmente ele tinha ingerido uma dose muito forte de calmantes. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com o pai, não o queria participando da festa.

Seus documentos foram localizados e entregues a John, Samuel Padalecki era o seu nome, e faltavam dois meses para completar 18 anos.

Tentaram localizar algum parente, mas parece que não havia nenhum. A mãe estava desaparecida, e segundo os vizinhos, tinham se mudado recentemente para aquela casa, ninguém sequer os conhecia por ali.

John ainda tentou descobrir algo com o rapaz, mas foi em vão...

- Olá, eu sou o detetive John Winchester, da polícia de Lawrence, e estou aqui para ajudar. Qualquer coisa que você puder nos dizer sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite, será muito útil para solucionar o caso.

E depois de algum tempo...

- Acho que você não vai falar, não é? Eu vou deixar você descansar.

John seguiu até sua casa, cansado.

- Hey, ainda trabalhando neste carro, Dean?

- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. Mas e aí? Como foi o seu dia?

- Um verdadeiro show de horrores. Você não iria acreditar.

Os dois entraram em casa, e Dean começou a preparar alguns sanduíches para comerem.

- Foi um assassinato brutal, Dean. Um homem de 45 anos foi esfaqueado, a esposa está desaparecida, e um garoto de quase 18 anos foi encontrado dormindo no quarto ao lado.

- Dormindo?

- É, ele estava sob efeito de calmantes.

- E ele é suspeito?

- Por enquanto ainda não temos uma teoria. Mas eu acredito que não. A cozinha estava coberta de sangue, o homem levou 17 facadas. E tanto o quarto como o garoto estavam imaculados, como se nada tivesse acontecido por ali.

- A esposa, então?

- Pois é, isto que está me deixando intrigado. Nem sinal dela, por enquanto ela é a principal suspeita. Mas as provas estão sendo analisadas, e como a arma do crime ainda não foi encontrada, acho que vai demorar um pouco para pegarmos o criminoso.

- E quanto ao garoto? Ele não viu nada?

- Ele não está falando com ninguém.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele?

- Bom, como não encontraram nenhum parente que possa se responsabilizar por ele, provavelmente será levado para uma instituição, ou para algum lar provisório. Mas no caso dele, é difícil encontrar alguém disposto a recebê-lo, geralmente quando envolve algum crime deste tipo, as pessoas ficam amedrontadas. Ele provavelmente vai para uma instituição, pelo menos enquanto não estiver falando.

- Pai, eu posso vê-lo?

- E por que este interesse?

- Sei lá, ele deve estar enfrentando uma barra, não é? Eu só... gostaria de poder ajudar.

- Não sei se neste caso você vai poder ajudar, Dean. Mas se quiser ir lá comigo amanhã, tudo bem.

- Eu quero sim, pai. Obrigado!

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e obrigada a quem leu até aqui!

Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 2**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

No dia seguinte, as investigações não haviam progredido em nada, e John cumpriu o prometido, levando Dean consigo até o hospital.

Os dois entraram no quarto e John pediu a policial que estava ali de plantão para que os deixasse sozinhos.

John tentou novamente conversar com Samuel, mas não obteve nada, nem sequer um olhar em resposta. Então Dean se aproximou da cama, um tanto nervoso...

- Hey... eu sou o Dean. Dean Winchester. Eu sou filho do John, e... bom, você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui... Sabe, eu... eu entendo mais ou menos o que você deve estar passando, afinal quando eu tinha a sua idade a minha mãe morreu de câncer. Claro que não é a mesma coisa, mas... eu sei o que é perder alguém que se ama, e se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma... Talvez se você precisar de alguém pra conversar...

Sam não respondeu nada, mas virou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Dean, e neste momento uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

John ficou abismado, pois até então Sam não tinha sequer se movido, e isto significava que pelo menos ele estava ouvindo e compreendendo as coisas. Já era um bom começo.

- Sam... eu vou te chamar de Sam, espero que você não se importe. Você está me ouvindo, não está? Você consegue fazer pelo menos algum sinal?

Sam engoliu em seco e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Você... não consegue mesmo falar?

O moreno tentou por algumas vezes, fazendo um grande esforço para emitir algum som, mas não conseguiu, então apenas fez sinal que não.

- Ok, mas acho que nós podemos nos comunicar assim mesmo.

- Sam, você se lembra de alguma coisa da noite de ontem? – John perguntou ansioso, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Dean.

Mas Sam apenas ficou pensativo e não respondeu.

- Você sabe onde sua mãe está? – John tentou mais uma vez, sem resposta.

- Eu creio que... você já foi informado do ocorrido com o seu pai, não é? – Dean perguntou, e Sam consentiu com a cabeça – Eu sinto muito, Sam! Mas você não está sozinho, ok? Eu voltarei aqui pra gente conversar.

Pai e filho saíram do hospital, e Dean parecia bastante preocupado quando chegaram em casa.

- Bom, você realmente leva jeito com as pessoas, Dean! Foi uma grande ajuda. Quem sabe alguém consiga interrogá-lo amanhã.

- Pai, você não acha que isso tudo é um tanto cruel?

- O que?

- Tudo isso que ele está passando... Ele não tem nem 18 anos, e está lá, completamente sozinho, e tudo o que vocês pensam é em interrogá-lo? Ele perdeu o pai, e parece que ninguém está preocupado com isso, só querem que ele volte a falar para poderem interrogá-lo.

- Dean, este é o nosso trabalho, ok? E quanto antes ele falar o que sabe, antes conseguiremos pegar o assassino!

- Eu sei, pai. Mas... ser um pouquinho humano não faz mal a ninguém, sabe?

- Dean... já tem uma assistente social no caso, ela vai cuidar destes detalhes.

- Detalhes? Você sabe como isso funciona, pai! Quando ele não for mais útil para a investigação, ninguém mais vai se preocupar, vão simplesmente esquecer que o garoto existe.

- E o que você sugere?

- Você... poderia trazer ele pra cá.

- O que?

- Assim ele não ficaria sozinho, e você também poderia ficar de olho nele.

- Isso é loucura, Dean! E nós nem temos um quarto sobrando!

- Pai, meu quarto tem duas camas.

- E você não se importaria em dividir com um garoto completamente estranho, que nem sabemos de onde vem? Ou o que faz? E que nem sequer está falando?

- Eu consegui me comunicar com ele, não consegui? Isso não vai ser problema.

- Eu acho isso muito arriscado. E se ele for o assassino?

- Eu não acredito que seja. Você mesmo disse que ele não é suspeito.

- Mas nós não temos provas, Dean. E se ele for algum psicopata?

- Você viu o garoto, pai! Tenha dó! Você acredita mesmo nisso? Ele pode ser qualquer coisa, menos um assassino!

- Você confia demais nas pessoas, Dean!

- Eu não confio demais, só acredito que todos mereçam uma chance.

- Ok, eu vou ver isso amanhã, tá legal? Satisfeito?

- Obrigado, pai!

John saiu bufando, e foi para o chuveiro. Dean sentou na varanda, lembrando do olhar desesperado de Sam...

Mais dois dias se passaram, e Sam foi interrogado, escreveu o que se lembrava do dia do assassinato... Que chegou em casa no fim da tarde, e estava tudo normal. Mais a noite os três jantaram juntos, foi para o seu quarto ler um livro e jogar videogame, mas como estava se sentindo muito sonolento, logo foi dormir. Nada estranho tinha acontecido, seus pais apenas tinham discutido por causa de dinheiro, o que era bastante comum, e depois só se lembrava de ter acordado no hospital com uma policial ao seu lado.

Perguntaram como eram os seus pais, e Sam escreveu que sua mãe era uma pessoa comum, e que seu pai de vez em quando bebia e ficava um pouco agressivo. Bateu nele algumas vezes quando estava bêbado, mas nunca nada grave, e nunca tinha presenciado ele bater na mãe, mas as vezes ela aparecia com uns hematomas, e se ele questionava, ela dizia que caiu ou que bateu em algum lugar. Ele não acreditava que isso fosse um motivo para sua mãe esfaquear o seu pai, e nem mesmo que ela pudesse ser uma assassina.

Sem a arma do crime, os investigadores estavam de mãos atadas. Ainda não tinham encontrado nenhuma prova que pudesse os levar ao assassino. E como Sam já não era mais útil, e não podia ser apontado como suspeito, havia sido dispensado por enquanto.

John falou com a assistente social, que mexeu alguns pauzinhos e conseguiu a liberação para que o garoto fosse levado provisoriamente para a sua casa. Ainda achava a idéia uma loucura, mas sempre acabava cedendo as vontades de Dean.

Sam ainda não conseguia falar, o que a terapeuta acreditava ser devido ao trauma, e parecia desconfortável nos primeiros dias. Comia pouco e ficava sozinho no quarto a maior parte do tempo. Aos poucos foi se soltando um pouco mais, e quando estava sozinho com Dean já se sentia bem a vontade. Passou a auxiliar Dean na oficina, e depois de duas semanas já estava ficando bom nisso. O único problema era a comunicação, mas os dois já se viravam bem com isso também.

Algumas vezes Dean o via chorando em silêncio, provavelmente pela morte do pai e pelo desaparecimento da mãe. Mas Dean respeitava estes momentos, o deixando sozinho.

Como dividiam o mesmo quarto, Dean percebeu que Sam frequentemente tinha pesadelos. Quase toda noite acordava assustado, suando frio, mas não conseguia lembrar com o que tinha sonhado.

Uma noite Dean acordou ouvindo uns gemidos, até que Sam acordou assustado novamente. Dean acendeu a luz e sentou ao lado de sua cama, tentando confortá-lo, mas Sam continuava chorando e tremendo, assustado. Dean então deitou ao seu lado na cama e o aconchegou em seus braços, até que ele voltou a dormir.

No início Dean achou um tanto estranho, afinal mal o conhecia, mas gostou de senti-lo em seus braços. Quando via Sam com aquele olhar de filhotinho abandonado, Dean tinha que conter a vontade de abraçá-lo e pegá-lo no colo.

Dean o tinha visto sorrir muito poucas vezes, mas adorava quando isto acontecia, pois aquele sorriso que fazia aparecerem covinhas em suas bochechas era a coisa mais adorável que Dean já tinha visto. As vezes ficava imaginando como seria a sua voz... e Dean se dava conta que seu interesse já ia um pouco além da conta. Não sabia direito o que estava sentindo, mas era algo totalmente diferente, que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém antes.

Era um sentimento de carinho, proteção... misturado com... desejo. Ficava se controlando para não dar bandeira quando Sam saia do banho apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura. E quando inocentemente tirava a toalha para vestir sua boxer, Dean não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo perfeito. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo por homem nenhum, e era bem estranho admitir para si mesmo o que sentia sobre Sam.

Numa noite em que John estava de plantão, Sam teve outro pesadelo. Já tinha se tornado habitual Dean deitar em sua cama para confortá-lo, mas naquela noite foi um pouco diferente. Sam acordou assustado, e foi até a cama de Dean, se deitando ao seu lado. Estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, sem camisa. Sam deitou em baixo das cobertas, puxando o braço de Dean sobre seu corpo, que ainda tremia devido ao pesadelo.

Dean sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir o contato com a pele quente, e devido a proximidade, seu rosto ficou muito próximo, seu nariz encostando nos cabelos de Sam. Podia sentir o cheiro suave de shampoo, e a maciez daqueles fios um pouco compridos, tocando sua pele. Virou um pouco o rosto e sem querer roçou seus lábios pelo ombro do mais novo, sentindo a maciez da sua pele, e se embriagando com seu cheiro.

Aos poucos sentiu Sam parar de tremer, e ainda de costas para Dean, se aconchegou mais em seus braços. Dean paralisou ao sentir o corpo de Sam colado ao seu daquele jeito, e não pode evitar uma ereção, que com certeza Sam também notaria se continuasse naquela posiçã já deveria ser tarde, pois Dean sentiu Sam prender a respiração na mesma hora.

Dean tentou se afastar um pouco, mas ao invés de se afastar, Sam empurrou ainda mais seu quadril de encontro a ereção de Dean. O loiro continuou imóvel por algum tempo, tentando entender se aquilo significava mesmo uma permissão. Então colou seu corpo mais ainda, ouvindo um gemido baixinho vindo se Sam. Dean escorregou a mão pelo seu abdômen e peito, acariciando devagar, não queria assustá-lo. Sem mudar a posição em que estavam, acariciou seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto dava beijos suaves em seu ombro e pescoço...

Sam não se mexeu do lugar, apenas consentia a tudo, parado... Dean passou a esfregar sua ereção em seu traseiro, sem tirar qualquer peça de roupa, e então desceu sua mão para a virilha do mais novo, e vendo o quanto este também estava excitado, passou a acariciar seu membro por cima do moletom. Começou devagar, e foi acelerando o ritmo da sua mão, assim como o ritmo com que se esfregava em Sam, e neste momento os dois já gemiam juntos, sem controle, até que sentiu Sam chegar ao orgasmo e estremecer em seus braços, e Dean veio logo em seguida, comprimindo ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Sam.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, recuperando o fôlego, satisfeitos. Dean nada disse, não trocaram um beijo, e sequer olharam um para o outro.

Sam apenas se levantou, voltou para sua cama, e se deitou de bruços, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, e logo em seguida dormindo profundamente.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 3**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Quando acordou pela manhã, Dean ficou pensando se aquilo tudo tinha sido um sonho, mas ao sentir a umidade em sua boxer se deu conta que sim, tinha mesmo acontecido. Sam já tinha levantado, e o clima ficou levemente estranho entre os dois.

Dean sabia que tinha que dizer algo, afinal dos dois era só ele quem podia falar, mas dizer o que? Me desculpe por ontem? Seria muito cretino de sua parte pedir desculpas por algo que estava doido para repetir. Ou então fazer mais... muito mais.

John saiu para o trabalho e Dean foi até a oficina, deixando Sam sozinho na sala, lendo um livro.

- D-dean? – Sam tentou dizer com a voz falha, entrando na oficina.

- Sam, você...

- E-eu... a-cho que...

- Caralho, Sammy! Você está falando!

Então Dean correu para abraçar Sam, que chorava emocionado, para em seguida lhe beijar na boca... um beijo hesitante no início, tornando-se profundo e apaixonado em seguida.

- A-ainda n-não c-consigo...

Sua voz ainda saia um tanto rouca e falha, mas já era um bom sinal.

- Só está faltando treino, Sam! Mas você vai conseguir, eu tenho certeza!

Sam passou o resto do dia no quarto, lendo o que podia em voz alta, e treinando. No dia seguinte já conseguia falar bem melhor.

John ficou emocionado ao saber disso. Sabia que lá no fundo, aquele garoto de sorriso doce e olhar pidão, também o tinha conquistado.

Nos dias seguintes, quando John não estava em casa, Sam sentia-se mais a vontade, ele e Dean trocavam beijos e carícias, mas o sexo ainda não tinha passado para um outro nível. Talvez porque era algo novo, afinal nenhum dos dois tinha feito aquilo com um homem antes.

Os pesadelos de Sam tinham desaparecido, então não havia mais motivos para um saltar para a cama do outro durante a noite. Sam até pensou em fingir um, mas achou que seria ridículo fazer isso com Dean.

Uma noite em que John não estava, Sam não resistiu e foi até a cama de Dean novamente. Se beijaram e se esfregaram por algum tempo, mas isto não era mais suficiente, ambos precisavam de mais, muito mais...

Sam tomou a iniciativa e tirou a roupa de Dean, lentamente... olhando com luxúria para aquele corpo perfeito. Dean fez o mesmo com as roupas de Sam, e então trilhou um caminho pelo seu corpo, lhe dando beijos molhados, lambidas e arranhões.

Dean amava sentir seu cheiro, o calor de sua pele, tudo em Sam o deixava embriagado, completamente fora de si. Acariciou seu membro com a mão para depois tomá-lo na boca, chupando e lambendo com vontade. Os gemidos do mais novo eram como música para seus ouvidos. Então salivou em seus dedos e introduziu um deles entre as nádegas de Sam, sentindo este ofegar e gemer, num misto perfeito de dor e prazer.

Dean foi muito gentil e carinhoso, tendo todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo, e quando sentiu que Sam já estava pronto, colocou o preservativo e entrou com seu pênis, centímetro por centímetro, movendo-se devagar, sentindo todo prazer que sempre sonhou ter dentro de Sam... Conforme sentia o moreno relaxando, Dean foi aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas, até que ambos gemiam descontroladamente.

Dean passou a manipular o membro de Sam no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, logo sentindo o mais novo se derramar em sua mão. Mais alguns movimentos e Dean também gozou dentro dele, então dormiram abraçados na cama de Dean até amanhecer.

Quando John estava em casa, os dois eram muito discretos, pois não queriam ser descobertos. Dean não podia imaginar qual seria a reação de John se descobrisse o que rolava entre eles. Então se amavam apenas quando John não estava em casa, aproveitando cada minuto.

- Dean, o que você acha que o seu pai faria se descobrisse?

- Não faço idéia, Sam. Ele é muito legal, e compreensivo, mas... eu tenho receio de contar, sabe?

- Acho que ele me expulsaria daqui.

- Claro que não, Sam!

- Dean, eu estou aqui por caridade, imagina se ele descobrisse que nós estamos... ele iria querer me matar!

- Vamos manter segredo por enquanto, e se depois ele não aceitar, eu vou embora com você.

- Eu tenho medo do seu pai, Dean...

- Medo? Mas por que?

- Eu não sei. O jeito que ele me olha... Eu acho que ele... ele desconfia de mim.

- Claro que não, Sam! Senão ele não teria te aceitado aqui em casa!

- Dean, você acha que... que algum dia eu vou me lembrar do que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, meu amor. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, ok?

John logo chegou em casa, e os três estavam almoçando juntos, quando Dean percebeu que algo o estava aborrecendo, e então John não conseguiu se conter e tocou no assunto...

- Sam, é... desculpe eu tocar neste assunto de novo, mas as investigações sobre a morte do seu pai estão paradas. Não temos nenhuma pista concreta para seguir, a não ser a teoria da sua mãe ser a principal suspeita, já que ela está desaparecida. Você não se lembra mesmo de mais nada, ou então faz alguma idéia de para onde ela possa ter ido?

- Não, eu não faço idéia – Sam disse nervoso.

- Pai, vocês já cogitaram a possibilidade de uma terceira pessoa? – Dean perguntou.

- Não Dean, foi tudo analisado e naquela casa só haviam três pegadas, que conferem com a dos moradores, não houve uma terceira pessoa.

Sam levantou da mesa e foi para o quarto, fazendo com que Dean olhasse atravessado para John.

- Dean, nós precisamos conversar melhor sobre o fato do Sam ficar nesta casa.

- E o que você quer fazer? Jogar ele na rua? Aquela casa era alugada, ele nem tem pra onde ir!

- A assistente social pode dar um jeito nisso.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, pai, se ele sair daqui eu vou junto.

- Que porra você está falando, Dean?

- Eu prometi cuidar dele, pai!

- Ok, você pode manter ele aqui por enquanto, mas se surgir qualquer evidência que me faça desconfiar que ele é suspeito, ele está fora. Eu não vou colocar a sua vida em risco.

- Ele não é um assassino!

- E você consegue afirmar isso por que? Porque o conhece há dois meses? Porque ele tem esta carinha de anjo? Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, Dean!

- Pra mim chega desta conversa, pai! – Dean disse levantando da mesa e indo para o quarto atrás de Sam.

Ao entrar no quarto, Dean encontrou Sam deitado em sua cama, chorando...

- Hey, não fica assim, vai! Desculpe o meu pai, é o trabalho dele, afinal.

- Ele está certo Dean. Mas... eu não me lembro mesmo de mais nada. Por que eu não me lembro? É estranho, não é?

- Talvez algum dia você se lembre, deve ser o trauma.

- O seu pai desconfia de mim, não é? E se ele estiver certo? Eu posso estar colocando a vida de vocês em risco! Acho que eu devo ir embora daqui, Dean.

- Não fale bobagens, Sam... E para onde você iria?

- Não sei, eu não...

- Sam, eu não vou deixar você sair sozinho por aí, é aqui que você vai ficar. Comigo. Eu prometi que iria cuidar de você, e é isso o que eu ou fazer, custe o que custar.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Dean?

- Não deu pra perceber ainda? Porque eu te amo, Sam!

* * *

Continua...

Respondendo as reviews:

**Vicky:** Nada de maldição, por favor!! Agora eu concluí a cena... rsrs. Ah, se você não gosta de ver o Sam sofrer, não aconselho ler esta fic, porque ele vai sofrer muuuito. Depois que eu peguei gostinho por fazer ele sofrer em "Incertezas", tornou-se um vício para mim. Obrigada por ler e deixar sua opinião! Beijokas!!

**Alexia:** Sobre ele ser ou não o assassino, será um mistério a ser desvendado... (nada de spoilers!! rsrs). Bom saber que você gostou! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

**_Como sempre, reviews são sempre bem vindas!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 4**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Durante a noite, enquanto Dean dormia profundamente, Sam resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo dágua, e acabou ouvindo John conversando com outro policial na porta...

- Você disse que acharam a faca? Mas onde? – John parecia nervoso, e Sam sentiu seu coração querer sair pela boca ao perceber sobre o que estavam falando.

- Estava jogada no mato, a uns cem metros da casa – Respondeu o policial que Sam não pode reconhecer.

- Mas tem certeza que era mesmo a arma do crime?

- Sim, o perito confirmou, não resta nenhuma dúvida.

- E o que deu na análise? Alguma pista?

- É por isso que eu vim pessoalmente até aqui, John. Acho que encontramos o assassino.

- Encontraram? Então...

- John, a faca continha as impressões digitais do garoto. Do Samuel. E eu achei que... como você o está abrigando, deveria ser o primeiro a saber.

Sam ficou branco e petrificado ao ouvir isso... Não podia acreditar... não, isso não podia ser verdade...

- Você... tem certeza disso? – John perguntou apreensivo.

- Sim, John. Certeza absoluta. Teremos que interrogá-lo novamente pela manhã. E como agora ele é o principal suspeito, você sabe que muda tudo...

- Ok, é... Isso é realmente uma surpresa pra mim. Bom eu... eu o levarei para depor logo pela manhã.

- Ok John, até mais. Aguardamos vocês pela manhã, e tome cuidado!

Sam correu de volta para o quarto e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, fingindo dormir.

John se encostou na porta, incrédulo. Como podia ter se enganado tanto? Foi até a sala, se serviu de uma dose de uísque e foi até o quarto dos garotos. Abriu a porta e os observou, pensando se daria a notícia neste momento, ou somente pela manhã. Achou que seria melhor deixar para o outro dia, assim Sam poderia ter uma última noite de sono tranquilo.

Quando Sam percebeu que John voltou para o seu quarto, levantou da cama e se trancou no banheiro, chorando em desespero. Não sabia o que fazer, que atitude tomar... Se permanecesse ali, com certeza seria preso, e se fugisse... Mas fugir como? Sem dinheiro? Sem ter para onde ir...

Saiu do banheiro e ficou observando enquanto Dean dormia... Como viveria sem o amor da sua vida?

- Dean? – Sam chamou baixinho.

- Dean! Acorda! – Chamou novamente, o sacudindo.

- Sam? Que horas são? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou preocupado, vendo que Sam estava chorando.

- Sim, eles... encontraram a faca, Dean. Eu... eu matei o meu pai! – Sam disse se agarrando ao pescoço de Dean, e o abraçando forte.

- Que merda você está falando, Sam? – Dean ainda não estava entendendo nada.

- A faca, Dean... tinha as minhas digitais. Eu ouvi o policial falando pro seu pai!

- Sam, espera... se acalma! Eu vou até lá falar com ele.

- Não! Dean... eu preciso da sua ajuda... por favor?

- Sam, o meu pai é experiente, ele vai saber o que fazer.

- Não, eu vou ser preso! Eu não quero ser preso, Dean! Por favor? - Sam implorava desesperado.

- Sammy... calma! Calma! O que você quer fazer então?

- Eu tenho que fugir, Dean. Eles vão querer me interrogar pela manhã, eu tenho que fugir agora!

- Não, por favor, nós não podemos fugir assim!

- Nós não, Dean! Eu vou sozinho. Se você sair com o seu carro, o seu pai vai perceber. Eu só preciso de algum dinheiro. Por favor Dean, me ajude?

- Mas isso é loucura, você nem tem pra onde ir!

- Eu me arranjo! Eu só tenho que sair daqui agora! - Sam insistia chorando.

- Mas Sam, você promete que me liga assim que estiver em um lugar seguro? Eu vou ver como vão ficar as coisas por aqui, e depois vou atrás de você. Promete que vai me ligar?

- Eu prometo, Dean! Eu prometo!

- Então arrume suas coisas que eu vou pegar algum dinheiro.

Sam colocou o que podia em sua mochila, e Dean lhe entregou algum dinheiro que tinha em casa, o que daria para ele se virar por alguns dias.

- Eu preciso ir agora, antes que o seu pai perceba alguma coisa.

- Sammy eu... eu acho que nós estamos fazendo merda, nós devíamos falar com ele primeiro.

- Não dá, Dean. Não dá, eu tenho que ir. Me desculpe!

- Eu te amo, Sam! Não esqueça disso! Só por favor, se cuide e se mantenha em algum lugar seguro. E me ligue dando notícias, não esqueça... Não me deixe nesta aflição!

- Eu vou ligar Dean, e eu também amo você!

Se beijaram, quase sem forças para se soltarem, mas finalmente Sam se foi... Dean sabia que estava errado, mas como poderia se negar a ajudá-lo?

Dean ficou por algum tempo parado no portão, apenas olhando para a escuridão, sentindo um pedaço de si se partindo...

John levantou cedo pela manhã, e encontrou Dean na cozinha, sentado, pensativo, com uma xícara de café já fria em sua frente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dean? Você parece abatido...

- Ele foi embora, pai!

- O que?

- O Sam, ele... ouviu você falando com o outro policial ontem a noite, e foi embora.

- Dean, mas... como? Você não podia ter deixado ele ir! Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Eu sei que não, mas... ele me pediu, estava desesperado, pai. Eu não consegui segurá-lo. Eu dei dinheiro a ele, o pouco que eu tinha em casa, e ele se foi.

- Que merda Dean! Que merda! Eles querem interrogá-lo, o que eu vou fazer agora? - John bateu o punho na mesa, nervoso.

- Dizer a verdade. Desculpe, pai... Eu não queria te colocar nesta situação, mas...

- Dean, eu sei que a sua intenção foi boa, mas você já pensou no tamanho da besteira que vocês fizeram?

- Acho que sim.

- Fugir é o mesmo que se declarar culpado. Se ele tinha alguma chance, ela foi pro espaço agora. Você ao menos sabe para onde ele foi?

- Não, nem ele mesmo sabe. Mas vai me ligar assim que estiver em um lugar seguro.

- Ele tem um celular? Existe alguma forma de você falar com ele?

- Não, eu não pensei nisso antes. Não tem outro jeito, vamos ter que esperar ele ligar.

- Droga! O que ele vai fazer sozinho por aí, sem ter pra onde ir, e ainda agora sendo procurado pela polícia? Porque é isso o que vai acontecer, Dean. Ele não vai conseguir, e as coisas vão piorar muito pro lado dele depois disso.

Quando John olhou, percebeu que Dean estava chorando...

- Dean, eu sinto muito, mas as digitais dele estavam na arma do crime. E você sabe o que isto significa...

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, pai! – Dean dizia entre as lágrimas – Ele não pode ser um assassino! Não o Sam...

- Eu lido com isso o tempo todo, filho... Você não faz idéia do quanto podemos nos enganar com as pessoas.

- Eu só... preciso ficar sozinho agora, por favor...

- Ok, eu estou indo para a delegacia. Vou ter que enfrentar, seja lá o que for.

Dean voltou para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, desesperado e arrependido por não ter seguido seus instintos, e procurado seu pai antes.

Não podia ter deixado Sam ir embora daquele jeito. Onde ele estaria agora? Sozinho, talvez correndo perigo. Mas também como poderia dizer não a ele? Como poderia negar ajuda, com ele lhe implorando daquele jeito?

Agora também não adiantava de nada arrepender-se. Só podia rezar para que Sam estivesse bem, e aguardar sua ligação...

* * *

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 5**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, e nenhuma ligação de Sam, Dean estava cada dia mais aflito. John havia anunciado a fuga e toda a polícia estava alerta atrás dele.

Depois de três semanas sem nenhuma notícia, Dean agora já se sentia a pior das criaturas. Sentia um vazio enorme dentro do peito, um medo muito grande de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido com Sam, e também um sentimento de abandono, porque se Sam estivesse bem, com certeza já o tinha esquecido, o deixado para trás.

E com o passar do tempo esta angústia só crescia dentro do peito, então Dean passou a afogar as mágoas em noitadas regadas a bebidas e mulheres. Quem sabe assim conseguiria tirar Sam da sua cabeça.

Depois de um dia exaustivo, John chegou em casa desanimado, sabendo que Dean não gostaria nenhum pouco das novidades.

- Olha Dean, as investigações continuam, e hoje surgiram algumas novas informações - John disse com cuidado.

- O que aconteceu? Encontraram o Sam? – Dean perguntou desesperado.

- Não Dean, nenhuma notícia do paradeiro dele. Mas surgiram algumas novidades sobre a sua família.

- Quais novidades?

- Bom, como eles estavam há pouco tempo na cidade, foram investigar os endereços anteriores, e acabaram descobrindo que eles se mudaram pelo menos cinco vezes no último ano. O pai dele estava desempregado há mais de um ano, e a mãe fazia programas para ganhar dinheiro.

- E sobre o Sam? Descobriram alguma coisa?

- O pai dele bebia muito, e numa dessas bebedeiras, o Sam chegou a ser hospitalizado, devido a surra que levou. Isso foi há uns oito meses atrás. Segundo informações, o Sam era um garoto muito calado, tinha poucos amigos, mas era extremamente inteligente na escola. Sempre as melhores notas, e muito educado.

- E o que tem isso? Você acha mesmo que ele é um assassino?

- Eu tenho quase certeza, Dean. Ele é esperto, sabe direitinho como manipular as pessoas, com aquele jeito doce e inocente. Tudo mentira, Dean... ele só usou você, porque ele precisava de um lugar pra ficar, e estando aqui ele poderia ficar por dentro do rumo das investigações. Tanto que ele fugiu na hora certa. E você quer um motivo melhor? Com uma mãe que fazia programas, e um pai bêbado e agressivo? Ele se livrou dos dois, mas não vai conseguir se safar por muito tempo.

- Eu estou cansado, pai. Já vou dormir...

Dean fugia do assunto, não podia ficar ouvindo aquilo, mesmo com todas as evidências, ainda assim não conseguia acreditar, não podia ser, não o seu Sam...

Na noite seguinte, John ainda estava no trabalho quando atendeu o celular, e suspirou cansado, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Dirigiu até o bar, encontrando Dean lá sentado, acompanhado por Paul, um policial amigo seu.

John fez sinal para que Paul os deixasse a sós, então este foi para fora, aguardando no carro.

- Que merda foi essa, Dean? – Joh perguntou furioso.

- Pai, deixa o sermão para uma outra hora, tá? Por que não deixou me prenderem?

- Dean, desde quando você se mete em brigas de bar? Eu não reconheço mais você!

- O cara me provocou, pai! Só teve o que merecia! Ele achou que eu estava dando em cima da mulher dele...

- Claro, e agora você sai batendo nas pessoas sem motivo, para descontar a sua frustração?

- Você não sabe o que está falando, isso não tem nada a ver!

- Claro que não, afinal desde que ele foi embora, o que você tem feito da sua vida, além de beber e se meter em encrencas?

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fique sendo o mocinho da história, enquanto a vida só ferra comigo?

- Você não pode desacreditar deste jeito nas pessoas, Dean! Existe muita gente boa no mundo. Você não pode continuar agindo desse jeito!

- Não pai, só existe gente mentirosa e falsa! E que não merecem que eu perca o meu tempo com elas. É isso o que eu vejo agora.

- Não adianta mesmo argumentar com você, eu desisto! Agora vamos embora, que você só não foi preso porque o Paul te reconheceu e me ligou – John falou desanimado, já não sabia mais o que fazer...

E nada do que John dissesse ou tentasse aconselhar adiantava de alguma coisa, Dean estava mesmo irredutível, agia por impulso, fazendo as coisas sem pensar nas consequências, passou a frequentar os piores lugares e com as piores companhias da cidade.

Duas semanas depois, em uma manhã de sábado, John já havia levantado, e estava tomando seu café quando Dean chegou em casa.

- O que significa isso, Dean? Você bebeu outra vez? - John perguntou, já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu só estava me divertindo, pai! – Dean respondeu bufando.

- Então é isso que você vai fazer da sua vida? Se eu imaginasse, jamais teria colocado aquele garoto aqui dentro de casa.

- O que tem o Sam com isso, pai?

- Eu sei de tudo, Dean... Eu sei que vocês dormiam juntos, eu só não pensei que tivesse chegado ao ponto de...

- O que?

- Eu não pensei que você tivesse se apaixonado por ele!

- Eu não tinha nada com ele, pai! Você está ficando louco...

- Dean, não foi uma nem duas vezes, que eu abri a porta do seu quarto e vi vocês dois dormindo abraçados, em uma cama só.

- Mas... por que... - Dean não sabia o que argumentar.

- Um velho costume da sua mãe, conferir se você estava bem durante a noite.

- Eu não acredito que...

- Tudo bem filho, eu já estava até me acostumando com a idéia. Eu só não quero que você destrua a sua vida por causa dele. Ele não merece, Dean! Ele matou o pai, e sabe-se lá o que fez com o corpo da mãe, que até hoje não foi encontrado.

- Eu não acredito que ele tenha mesmo feito isso, pai... Não o Sam!

- Foi provado Dean! Mas que droga! – John já estava praticamente gritando.

- Então por que ele não se lembra de nada? Nem tinha vestígios de sangue, e ele não estava dormindo sob o efeito de calmantes naquela noite?

- Ou finge não lembrar. E ele pode muito bem ter usado luvas e alguma roupa especial pra se proteger no momento em que matou o pai, se livrado daquilo, e depois ter tomado os calmantes e ido se deitar.

- E quanto a mãe? Ele deu chá de sumiço nela?

- A mãe pode ter sido morta bem antes disso, e em outro local. Afinal nenhum vizinho a viu no dia do assassinato, nem no dia anterior. Ninguém pode comprovar o que ele disse sobre a hora em que chegou em casa, e sobre os três terem jantado juntos naquela noite.

- Não, ele não faria isso.

- Foi tudo planejado, Dean. Você não sabe do que uma mente perturbada é capaz. Foi conveniente para ele, ter você ao seu lado para ajudá-lo. Ele só usou você, Dean! Eu sei que é difícil aceitar isso, mas...

- Eu não quero mais falar nisso, pai! Por favor!

- Ok, então vamos esquecer o assunto. E agora vê se vai pro chuveiro e toma juízo, que você tem responsabilidades, e uma oficina pra tocar!

Talvez seu pai tivesse razão, mas mesmo que quisesse, Dean não poderia acreditar que aquele garoto doce e sensível que tivera em seus braços, pudesse ser mesmo este monstro de frieza de que John estava falando.

Dean achou melhor não pensar mais nisso, preferia guardar dele apenas as lembranças dos bons momentos que passaram juntos, de quando conseguiu lhe arrancar o primeiro sorriso, dos seus beijos, da sua pele, seu cheiro, da forma como se entregava, isso sim guardaria consigo para sempre.

* * *

Continua...

**Vicky:** Oh, assim não vale!! Você desvendou todo o mistério!! Hahaha. Adorei a parte de fugir com o vizinho mexicano gostoso... Sua imaginação foi longe, viu? rsrs

Um grande abraço, amiga, e até o próximo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 6**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Por mais que Dean tenha pensado em ir atrás de Sam, simplesmente não tinha por onde começar. Se a própria polícia, com seus melhores detetives, até agora não tinha encontrado nenhuma pista do seu paradeiro, como ele iria encontrar?

Sam realmente tinha sumido sem deixar nenhum rastro, e por mais que Dean já não quisesse mais pensar nele, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça por um dia sequer.

Quase dois anos se passaram desde a sua fuga, e Dean estava enfiado embaixo de um carro, fazendo aquilo que melhor conseguia fazer no momento... trabalhar. Passava o dia enfiado na oficina, e a noite geralmente saía, voltando sempre muito tarde.

John não sabia até quando ele aguentaria aquela vida, Dean nunca se relacionava com alguém por mais de uma semana, já não confiava mais nas pessoas. Algo dentro dele havia se quebrado, e John sabia exatamente o porquê.

Não era mais aquele jovem alegre e cheio de entusiasmo pela vida, aquele que acreditava que poderia melhorar o mundo. Dean agora era uma pessoa fria, havia se fechado para o mundo, inclusive para John.

Ainda conversavam bastante, afinal um tinha somente ao outro, mas Dean não se abria, nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos ou coisas pessoais. Quando John questionava algo assim, ele desviava utilizando ironia e sarcasmo em suas respostas. Era como se Dean usasse sempre uma máscara, para esconder a dor, o vazio e a solidão que sentia.

Exatamente o que John sentira depois da morte de Mary, era devastador... E agora aquele garoto tinha passado feito um furacão por suas vidas, tinha ficado ali apenas por dois meses, mas quando se foi, levou consigo toda esperança e tudo de melhor que Dean possuía dentro de si.

- Faz tempo que você está aí? – Dean perguntou ao sair debaixo do carro, tirando John de seus devaneios.

- Hã? Ah, não muito.

- E como vão as coisas? - Dean perguntou por perguntar, sabia que seu pai tinha algo a dizer.

- Dean, aquela transferência que eu te falei, para St. Louis, acho que vai acontecer mesmo. Mas serão só alguns meses, para substituir um amigo que está de licença médica.

- E quando você vai?

- Na semana que vem, provavelmente.

- Hmm.

- Eu estive pensando... Por que você não vai comigo?

- E a oficina, pai? Está maluco?

- Ela é sua, não vai ser problema se você tirar algum tempo de férias, o que você já não faz há anos. Talvez seja bom pra você, sabe... ficar longe por algum tempo.

- Eu não sei, pai... O que eu vou fazer por lá?

- São férias, Dean! E você sempre arranja o que fazer, assim pelo menos eu terei companhia – Precisava dar um jeito de fazer com que Dean concordasse, tudo o que mais queria era tirá-lo por algum tempo desta vida que estava levando.

- Não sei não, pai. Mas eu vou pensar no assunto...

Dean pensou muito, e decidiu que seria mesmo bom sair um pouco dali, afinal de contas aquela casa, e principalmente o seu quarto, tinham muitas lembranças. Talvez ficando algum tempo longe conseguisse esquecer.

Dean terminou os carros que tinha em andamento e fechou a oficina, achou que com isto iria perder alguns clientes, mas tinha que arriscar, quem sabe depois de um tempo conseguisse colocar a sua vida em ordem novamente.

Se instalaram em um apartamento, não muito grande, mas confortável. Logo que ajeitaram as coisas, John seguiu para a delegacia, e Dean foi dar uma volta pela cidade, para conhecer o local.

Nos dias seguintes acabou frequentando um e outro barzinho, pra ver se conhecia alguém interessante. Fez algumas amizades e uma garota acabou o convidando para ir até uma boate mais agitada, que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

Dean ficou assustado ao entrar lá, o ambiente era pesadíssimo, assim como as pessoas que frequentavam. Se via de tudo ali... desde todo tipo de bebida, drogas, e até casais se esfregando pelos cantos.

A fumaça impregnava o ar, e havia muitos, mas muitos sujeitos mal encarados por ali. Do tipo que qualquer coisinha seria motivo para arranjar confusão. Sentou com a garota perto do bar, nem sequer prestando atenção ao que ela falava.

Pediu uma bebida e ficou apenas observando as pessoas ao redor. Karla estava entretida falando com outra garota ao seu lado, quando Dean vê se aproximar do bar a última pessoa que esperaria encontrar por ali, ou em qualquer outro lugar... Sam.

Dean sentiu seu coração querer sair do peito, e seus joelhos tremerem involuntariamente. Ele estava diferente... Usava roupas caras, mas tinha os cabelos um tanto mais compridos do que a última vez que Dean o viu, magro, profundas olheiras e um ar cansado, parecendo abatido.

Sam tinha um olhar triste que Dean não se lembrava de ter visto algum dia, nem mesmo depois de toda a tragédia com os pais. Criou coragem e se aproximou, Sam ainda não o tinha visto, e quando o viu, a cor sumiu de seu rosto, e achou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. A última pessoa que esperaria encontrar em um lugar desses era Dean...

- Bom saber que você está vivo, depois de quase dois anos esperando pelo seu telefonema – Dean disse com sarcasmo, tentando demonstrar frieza.

Sam abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu, nem mesmo saberia o que dizer neste momento, tamanha a surpresa.

- O que foi? Perdeu a capacidade de falar novamente, Sam? – Dean provocava, não sabia definir o que sentia ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Um misto de ódio, raiva, desprezo, dor... e ao mesmo tempo uma vontade insana de tomá-lo nos braços e beijá-lo. Um alívio muito grande em saber que, apesar da péssima aparência, Sam estava bem.

Sam ia dizer alguma coisa quando um sujeito moreno, da sua altura, porém bem mais forte que ele, aparentando uns trinta anos, um cara bonito até, Dean poderia dizer, mas com um ar autoritário, se aproximou dele.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou com grosseria, e segurou Sam pelo queixo, lhe dando um beijo rápido na boca, de forma possessiva.

- Nenhum – Sam respondeu num fio de voz, baixando a cabeça, como se tentasse encontrar um buraco no chão para se esconder.

- Então volta agora pra mesa! – O sujeito falou ríspido e se dirigiu ao balcão, pedindo uma dose de uísque.

Sam não conseguiu sequer olhar para Dean novamente, tamanha a vergonha e humilhação que estava sentindo. Apenas se virou e foi de volta para a mesa, obediente.

Dean ficou apenas o observando e balançou a cabeça, indignado, não acreditando no que acabara de presenciar.

Sam não levantou os olhos da mesa, pois sabia que estava sendo observado. O sujeito do balcão voltou para a mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado, apertando uma mão em sua coxa, e voltando a conversar com os outros caras que estavam na roda.

Dean pode ver que de vez em quando o cara mexia com Sam, dando um daqueles beijos possessivos, ou então mordendo seu pescoço, seu braço, mas Sam não parecia estar gostando daquilo. Parecia mais que estava ali por obrigação, mas isto seria um absurdo, Dean pensou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de quebrar a cara dele, pelo que tinha o feito passar, por todo esse tempo sem notícias, Dean não pode deixar de ficar extremamente curioso em saber o que Sam fazia ali, ainda mais estando com um cara que o tratava daquela maneira. Com certeza não era por amor. Dean então se deu conta de que poderia esperar qualquer coisa daquele garoto, lembrou-se das palavras do seu pai, dizendo que tinha sido usado, o que só fez a sua raiva aumentar.

Algum tempo depois, Sam levantou e foi sozinho em direção ao banheiro, então Dean o seguiu. Quando estava secando as mãos, Dean entrou e o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa, o socando contra a parede...

- O que você faz num lugar como este, Sam?

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso a você, Dean! – Sam disse tentando se desvencilhar de suas mãos.

- Por que diabos você nunca me ligou? – Dean tentava controlar sua raiva, para não quebrar a cara do moreno em pedacinhos.

- Agora não, Dean, eu preciso voltar pra lá...

- Então é assim que funciona? Você deixa o seu namorado mandar em você feito um cachorrinho?

Sam apenas baixou os olhos que já estavam marejados a esta altura.

- Cuidado pra ele não apertar a coleira demais, você pode acabar sufocando!

Dean afrouxou o aperto, e Sam já ia saindo do banheiro, quando se voltou e perguntou...

- Você... você vai me denunciar? Para o seu pai, ou para a polícia? – Sam perguntou num fio de voz, mas precisava se certificar de que a polícia não estava atrás dele.

- Não Sam, pode ficar tranquilo, ao contrário de muita gente, eu cumpro as minhas promessas!

Sam voltou para a mesa e Juan o puxou para sentar em seu colo. Já não suportava mais aquilo tudo. Parece que ele tinha que mostrar a todos o tempo todo que Sam era sua propriedade.

Logo foram para casa, e Sam finalmente pode ficar sozinho. Se trancou no banheiro e chorou até secarem suas lágrimas.

Por que Dean tinha que reaparecer logo agora? Já não bastava toda a humilhação que era obrigado a aguentar, e agora ele tinha que aparecer para presenciar tudo isso? Para trepudiar sobre a desgraça e a vergonha em que a sua vida se transformou?

* * *

Continua...

_**Reviews sempre são bem vindas!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 7**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Dean chegou em casa e atirou-se no sofá. Ainda não conseguia engolir aquela história toda. Como poderia Sam estar vivendo daquela maneira? Deixando-se tratar daquela forma por um sujeito cretino e arrogante, que era pelo menos dez anos mais velho que ele?

Não que a idade fosse problema, mas a forma como o cara o havia tratado, como se Sam fosse sua propriedade, isto sim estava irritando Dean. Teve que se segurar para não ir até lá e quebrar a cara do sujeito.

Não conseguia entender por que Sam estava se sujeitando a isso. Ele parecia assustado, com medo. Mas medo do que? Dean pensou que com certeza iria tirar esta história a limpo. Teria uma conversa de verdade com Sam, nem que fosse na marra.

John chegou em casa e percebeu que Dean estava estranho...

- Hey, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem – Dean disse sem o menor ânimo.

- Não está gostando da cidade? Já conheceu alguém por aqui? – John estava curioso.

- Eu gostei sim, e já conheci algumas pessoas, eu só estou cansado mesmo, andei muito por aí hoje.- Dean não queria prolongar muito a conversa.

- Ah, ok. Eu já vou me deitar, também tive um dia cheio. Boa noite, filho!

- Boa noite, pai!

Tudo que Dean mais queria era poder conversar com alguém sobre isso. Seu pai era um cara incrível, apesar do pouco tempo que tinha livre, era a pessoa com quem podia contar para tudo. Mas definitivamente não podia entregar Sam. Se John descobrisse, com certeza iria alertar a polícia e viriam atrás dele. Era uma situação complicada, realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Sam tomou um banho, e ao sair do banheiro, Juan já o estava esperando no quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá na boate?

- O que? Não, nada – Sam respondeu nervoso.

- Você estava estranho. Pareceu ter visto um fantasma, ou algo assim. - Juan parecia muito sério, o que lhe dava calafrios.

- Eu só não gosto daquele lugar. Me dá dor de cabeça. - Sam mentiu, só esperava que o outro se desse por convencido.

- Se você fumasse um baseado antes de ir, entrava no clima, já te disse. Agora vem cá... Por que você ainda está vestido?

Sam tirou suas roupas, e transou com Juan até deixá-lo exausto. Só queria que o filho da puta dormisse logo, para fazer o que tinha planejado.

Depois de um longo tempo, já tinha aprendido a desligar seu cérebro na hora do sexo. Tentava fazer como se fosse outra coisa qualquer, como jogar futebol, por exemplo. Era só o seu corpo que estava ali, e não a sua alma. E era melhor não pensar, pois sentia nojo de si mesmo quando sentia prazer com aquele homem. Sentia-se sujo... por deixar alguém como ele tocar no corpo que já fora de Dean.

Dean foi o primeiro, e deveria ter sido o único. E era o único. O único que tinha amado e desejado, o único com quem gostaria de estar, de ser seu para sempre. Mas a vida podia ser cruel as vezes. Já não tinha mais esta escolha. Dean provavelmente sentira nojo ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sem um pingo de amor próprio.

Mas o que ele podia esperar de um assassino, não é? Alguém que matou o próprio pai a sangue frio, um monstro... E tudo de ruim que pudesse lhe acontecer, nunca seria o suficiente. Estava pagando pelo mal que fizera a seus pais, e por ter feito a única pessoa que amou de verdade, sofrer por sua causa.

Olhou para o lado, e viu que Juan dormia profundamente. Levantou-se e vestiu apenas um roupão por causa do frio. Afinal, para o que ia fazer não precisava de roupas. Abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama, e ela estava ali, era só o que precisava no momento. Era o que acabaria com a dor e com a vergonha que estava sentindo.

Ninguém mesmo iria sentir sua falta. Juan só iria lamentar a sujeira em seu banheiro, e ter que procurar outro garoto ou garota para satisfazer seus desejos, o que não seria nada difícil. Nem mesmo Dean sentiria sua falta... Talvez ficasse até aliviado...

Pegou a 45 da gaveta, e apontou para Juan... Se tivesse coragem, seria um bandido a menos no mundo. Mas seus capangas entrariam em menos de um minuto por aquela porta quando ouvissem o tiro, e ele não conseguiria atingir seu objetivo principal. Péssima idéia...

Foi até o banheiro, olhou-se no espelho, e já não se reconhecia mais. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, há dois anos atrás... Tinha tantos sonhos, e sabia que jamais iriam se realizar...

Olhou para a arma, verificou se estava carregada, e a encostou ao lado da cabeça. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos com força, esperando pelo tiro... Começou a chorar e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Era um covarde afinal... mas tinha que conseguir, bastava apertar o gatilho... Voltou a apontar a arma e a fechar os olhos...

- Você quer ajuda com isso, Sam? - Juan disse arrancando a arma da sua mão, e apontando ele mesmo a arma para a cabeça do moreno.

Sam apenas fechou os olhos, e deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por sua face, esperando que tudo acabasse.

- Pensando melhor, não ainda... Eu ainda preciso de você, e os seus miolos iriam fazer uma sujeira enorme no meu banheiro. Vem... vamos voltar para a cama.

Juan abraçou Sam pelos ombros e o conduziu até sentar-se na cama, pois este parecia não conseguir se mover sozinho.

- Sabe Sam, eu fiquei decepcionado agora... Quer dizer que você foi capaz de furar o seu pai 17 vezes com uma faca, e não é capaz de apertar um gatinho? É garoto, tem que ser muito macho para atirar em si mesmo. Agora me diz uma coisa... O que foi que o papai fez pra deixar você tão zangado, a ponto de fazer peneira da buchada dele, hein? Ele fez algo que um papai não deveria fazer? Ele abusou do seu filhinho? – Juan dizia com sarcasmo na voz.

Sam não conseguia falar, aquelas palavras atingiam seu coração como facas afiadas.

- Bom, como você não é homem pra isso, deixa de besteira e volta a dormir! – Juan falou empurrando Sam bruscamente em cima da cama.

Sam se encolheu na cama e chorou baixinho, sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, incapaz até de acabar com a própria vida...

Dean rolou a noite inteira na cama sem conseguir dormir. Seu peito parecia querer explodir, tamanha a angústia. Queria poder odiar Sam com todas as suas forças. Mas tê-lo visto daquele jeito, acionou novamente o seu instinto protetor.

Não sabia por que se sentia assim, Sam não era digno nem de sua pena, quanto mais do seu amor. Saber que tudo o que tinham vivido havia sido mentira, todas as vezes que Sam dissera que o amava, que era alguém especial, e que Dean inocentemente acabou acreditando... Agora odiava a si mesmo por isso. Queria que Sam sentisse um pouquinho do que ele mesmo sentiu quando viu Sam com aquele sujeito, Dean queria vingança.

Na noite seguinte o encontrou na mesma boate. Mas desta vez Sam não desgrudou um minuto sequer do seu amante. Dean olhou ao redor, e viu uma morena bonita perto do bar. Foi até lá e jogou todo seu charme pra cima dela, e não demorou muito, ela estava no papo. Foram dançar, e Dean a conduziu para o lado da pista, ficando bem visível do canto onde Sam estava.

Espiava de vez em quando para ter certeza de que Sam estaria olhando, então beijou a garota, que dançava se esfregando nele sensualmente.

Sam tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar. Sua vontade era de ir até lá e arrancar Dean dos braços da garota, mas se Juan sequer desconfiasse que Sam estava olhando para ele, com certeza os dois estariam mortos.

- O que foi, Sam? Tem algo te incomodando? – Juan perguntou ao perceber que o moreno não estava bem.

- Eu... eu quero ir embora. – Sam não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.

- Ainda não, eu tenho negócios para resolver por aqui esta noite – Juan disse mordendo o seu pescoço.

- Mas eu posso ir sozinho, não estou mesmo me sentindo bem.

- Você nunca está, não é mesmo? – Juan disse sarcástico – Alfred, leve o Sam para casa... Direto para casa! - Juan ordenou ao seu motorista.

Juan ainda lhe deu mais um daqueles beijos possessivos antes de Sam sair, e este teve que passar ao lado de onde Dean e a garota se esfregavam.

Sam não podia continuar ali. A falta de Dean era algo com que já tinha aprendido a lidar, mas vê-lo com uma garota era mais do que podia aguentar. Ao chegar em casa, bebeu algumas doses de uísque. Não solucionava, mas ajudava a suportar a dor.

Logo em seguida deitou-se na cama e chorou, chorou até adormecer. Para sua sorte e alívio, Juan não o procurou naquela noite. Tudo o que menos queria era ser tocado agora, só queria ficar sozinho com seu sofrimento...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Vicky:** Acho que te torturei mais ainda com este capítulo, não é? Me desculpe, mas eu tenho esse dom, rsrs. O próximo capítulo vai ser um pouco mais esclarecedor, eu prometo!

Bom, o Juan não é o mexicano gostoso, mas é meio colombiano. Você vai descobrir quem ele é no próximo. E nada de cachaça hoje! Mas amanhã pode, afinal é sexta feira! rsrs

Beijokas!!

**Anny's Rose:** Que bom que está gostando, e nem demorei nada pra postar a continuação, não é?? Beijinhos e obrigada!!

_**Beijokas a todos, e como sempre, reviews me deixam muito feliz!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 8**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Nas noites seguintes Dean rondou pela mesma boate, e pelos bares da redondeza, para ver se encontrava Sam novamente. Por mais que soubesse que havia uma placa escrito "Perigo" na testa do moreno, e que o mais viável a fazer fosse esquecê-lo, Dean não conseguia ficar longe, ou parar de pensar nele por um minuto.

Tinha que vê-lo mais uma vez, tinha que saber o que realmente estava acontecendo... Não o viu por alguns dias, mas não desistiu, então na semana seguinte os encontrou em um bar.

Dean olhou ao redor, e viu uma garota sozinha em uma mesa mais nos fundos. Era o lugar perfeito para os observar sem ser notado. Usou seu olhar e sorriso mais sedutores e se aproximou da garota...

- Sozinha?

- Estava.

- Será que eu posso te pagar uma bebida?

- Uau! Então ainda existem cavalheiros neste mundo? – A garota disse com um sorriso.

- É o que parece... Eu sou o Dean – Dean se apresentou sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Olá Dean, eu sou a Jô.

Dean esperou o garçom trazer as bebidas, notando que a garota falava muito, e ele nem sequer estava prestando atenção, o tempo todo atento ao movimento da mesa mais a frente, no outro lado do bar.

Sam estava sentado ao lado daquele cara mal encarado, e o cara brincava com uma mão em sua coxa, que estava por cima da perna dele. Na mesa estavam mais duas garotas e dois caras, e todos riam de algo que o cara estava falando, menos Sam. Sam estava alheio a tudo o que se passava ali, tanto ao que conversavam, quanto a mão do cara em seu corpo. Parecia estar desligado, em um mundo a parte.

- Jô, você sabe quem é o cara moreno ali daquela mesa? - Dean arriscou, quem sabe ela pudesse lhe ajudar a descobrir com quem estava lidando.

- Qual, aquele gostosão de camisa branca?

- Você acha ele gostosão? – Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se acho? Acho que todas as mulheres da cidade dariam a vida por uma noite com ele. Mas só uma noite, é claro.

- Mas pelo visto ele não é chegado em mulheres.

- Você sabe quem é o cara, Dean?

- Não faço idéia.

- Juan Alvarez, ele é o dono do pedaço. Ele pode ter quem ele quiser, e tem um gosto bem diversificado. Mas se ele escolhe um amante, ou uma amante, geralmente fica por algum tempo. A última garota que viveu com ele por dois anos, se atirou de um prédio de doze andares. Mas houveram boatos de que não foi suicídio, sabe? Mas como ele é poderoso, ninguém conseguiu provar nada. Ela tinha 19 anos.

- E o que ele é? O que faz?

- Traficante, Dean. O mais poderoso por aqui. Ninguém ousa mexer com ele.

- E o garoto que está com ele, você conhece? – Dean não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Não exatamente. Ele é o protegido do chefe, então ninguém mexe com ele também, mas o nome dele é Sam. Sam Winchester.

- Winchester?

- Incomum, não é?

- Sim, realmente incomum – Dean falou e teve que rir com a ironia.

- E eles são... tipo... um casal feliz, ou algo assim? - Precisava arrancar dela tudo que podia, tinha que descobrir com quem Sam havia se metido, e por que.

- O que? Então você não sabe como as coisas funcionam?

- Não faço idéia. – Dean estava mesmo curioso agora...

- O Sam é tipo... um brinquedinho novo. Ele usa e abusa, e só as vontades dele é que contam. Não é um namoro Dean, é tipo uma prisão.

- Como assim?

- Quando o Juan se interessa por alguém, ele começa ajudando com algo que você precise, se fazendo de amigo, sabe? Só esperando para dar o bote. Aí você fica meio que devendo favores a ele. E ele usa isso pra te manter por perto. Nesse meio tempo ele investiga sua vida, pra ver se acha algum podre, algum ponto fraco, seja com você ou com sua família, algo que ele possa utilizar como ameaça ou chantagem pra conseguir o que quer.

- E como você sabe disso tudo?

- Tenho um amigo que faz parte da gangue dele, ele me contou essas coisas uma vez, quando estava bêbado.

- Você acha que o Juan fez isso com o Sam?

- Provavelmente. E ele deve gostar muito do Sam, porque ele já tentou fugir duas vezes, e continua vivo. Da primeira, dizem que foi pego no mesmo dia, e deve ter só levado uma bronca. Mas da segunda vez a coisa foi feia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele conseguiu fugir e sumiu por três dias. Mas como era de se esperar, os capangas do Juan o acharam, e o trouxeram de volta. Ninguém soube o que aconteceu com ele, mas ficou um mês sem circular por aí, só dentro de casa, e quando reapareceu estava muito magro, ainda mancava um pouco, e estava manso feito um cordeirinho. O castigo não deve ter sido pouco.

- Que filho da puta!

- É, e depois que você entra nisso, fica impossível sair. Eu tenho pena do garoto, parece tão solitário, e dizem que o Juan faz gato e sapato.

- De onde ele é?

- O Juan? Ele nasceu aqui, é americano, parece que a mãe é americana e o pai é colombiano. Por isso essa cor dourada maravilhosa.

Dean sentiu vontade de ir lá e socar o cara até a morte, mas sabia que não chegaria nem a tocar em um fio de cabelo dele antes de cair morto.

Só de pensar no que Sam poderia estar passando nas mãos do sujeito, fazia as entranhas de Dean se contorcerem.

Minutos depois, viu Sam se levantar e ir em direção aos fundos do bar, provavelmente estava indo ao banheiro.

Pediu licença a Jô e saiu sorrateiro, tomando todo o cuidado para que ninguém o visse entrando no banheiro atrás de Sam.

Estavam só os dois ali, e Sam se assustou ao vê-lo pelo reflexo do espelho.

- O que você quer, Dean? Está me perseguindo? - Sam perguntou nervoso.

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Eu não posso, se eu não voltar em cinco minutos ele vem atrás de mim.

Dean balançou a cabeça e lançou um sorriso sarcástico, fazendo Sam baixar os olhos, envergonhado.

- Então marque um local e hora pra gente se encontrar, porque eu não vou desistir. Você me deve uma explicação, ou melhor, muitas...

- Isso é loucura, Dean! Por que você simplesmente não me esquece? Por que não me deixa em paz? - Sam já estava a beira das lágrimas.

- Por que você nunca me ligou, Sam? Por que me deixou naquela aflição? - O olhar de Dean agora era de pura raiva.

- Porque eu... eu pensei que você fosse ficar melhor longe de mim. Eu sou um monstro, Dean... eu não mereço você!

- Isso não é desculpa, Sam...

- Eu matei o meu pai, quem garante que o próximo não ia ser você? Que eu não fosse te machucar?

- Então você se lembrou?

- Não, eu ainda não lembro de nada, mas foi provado, não foi? Se as minhas digitais estavam lá, então... Agora me deixa em paz, por favor, Dean! Não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

- Mais difíceis, Sam? Olha o que você está fazendo da sua vida!

- Dean, só... vá embora, por favor! – Sam pedia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dean se aproximou, secando suas lágrimas, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na face, para depois selar seus lábios, e o abraçar, aprofundando o beijo...

- Dean, eu... preciso ir, me desculpe! – Sam disse interrompendo o beijo.

Sam se afastou e saiu do banheiro de cabeça baixa, querendo sumir dali.

Voltou para a mesa, desanimado, e sentiu vontade de correr dali quando Juan o tocou.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Eu só... estava me sentindo um pouco enjoado. - Sam mentiu, nervoso.

Juan o puxou mais próximo pela nuca, encostando os lábios em seu pescoço, e então Sam estremeceu... Juan era pior do que um cão farejador, com certeza já havia percebido o cheiro de Dean...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a todos que estão acompanhando!

**_Vicky:_** Os seus cachinhos já despencaram?? Espero ter esclarecido, pelo menos uma parte. E sim, o instinto protetor do Dean sempre fala mais alto, não é? Beijokas e até o próximo!!

_**Reviews, please!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 9**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Assim que Juan percebeu algo de errado, apenas encarou Sam, que neste momento já estava pra lá de nervoso, e então se levantou, indo rapidamente até o banheiro. Não encontrou ninguém lá, para alívio de Sam, Dean já tinha ido embora. Então Juan voltou para a mesa e não disse nada, apenas o encarou perigosamente, e ordenou ao motorista que levasse Sam para casa.

- Não saia daquele quarto até eu chegar! - Disse furioso, apertando seu braço sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Ao chegar em casa Sam tomou um banho, se certificando de que não haveria mais nenhum vestígio do cheiro de Dean em seu corpo. Sabia o que o aguardava, não adiantaria negar ou dar explicações. Então se deitou na cama, sem se importar com o que estava por vir.

Queria apenas lembrar de Dean, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, do seu beijo... Dos momentos maravilhosos que haviam passado juntos. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, em pouco tempo Juan já entrava no quarto, batendo a porta com extrema força.

Sam sentou na cama, sentindo suas mãos e seu corpo tremerem involuntariamente.

- Então, com quem você foi dar uns amassos no banheiro do bar? - Perguntou parando de pé na frente de Sam.

- Eu não...

- Não mente pra mim, Sam! – Juan disse o agarrando pelos cabelos, e o levantando da cama.

- Com ninguém! Eu juro! – Sam disse desesperado, já chorando...

- Com ninguém? Você acha que eu sou o que? Hein? Acha que pode brincar comigo? – Juan dizia enquanto desferia um soco no rosto de Sam, que caiu em cima da cama, pela força. Então Juan o puxou novamente pelos cabelos, o fazendo ficar de pé, e deu outro soco, o derrubando no chão desta vez.

Ainda o chutou algumas vezes nas costelas e nas costas, então o fez ficar de joelhos na sua frente.

- Sabe que bater em você me deixa excitado? Agora faz o que você sabe fazer de melhor com essa sua boca imunda!

Sam já estava com sangue na boca, devido ao soco, e sentiu tanto nojo que tinha vontade de vomitar. Mas sabia que não tinha escolha, então cedeu, abrindo sua boca, que Juan fodeu com força, quase o sufocando propositalmente.

- Você podia pelo menos mostrar um pouco mais de entusiasmo! – Juan disse sarcástico, tirando o membro de sua boca. Então o ergueu do chão novamente, e arrancou suas roupas com força, as rasgando parcialmente. Em seguida jogou Sam de bruços sobre a cama, e o possuiu com extrema violência, sem nenhum preparo, sem lubrificação, tomando apenas o cuidado de colocar um preservativo.

Sam chorou baixinho, suportando a dor, e rezando para que ele terminasse logo...

- Foi bom pra você, amor? – Juan perguntou dando gargalhadas enquanto saia de cima de Sam – Espero que agora você tenha entendido o recado!

Sam ouviu a porta bater, e tentou se mexer na cama, mas a dor era tanta que acabou desistindo. Apenas rolou seu corpo para o lado e puxou algo para se cobrir. Com o movimento, pode ver o seu próprio sangue nos lençóis brancos. Só queria que tudo acabasse, queria morrer neste momento.

Não se lembrava de mais nada, quando acordou o sol brilhava na janela, olhou no relógio e já passava do meio dia. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas ao se virar percebeu que os lençóis haviam sido trocados, e também seu próprio corpo estava limpo dos vestígios de sangue, assim como havia um curativo em seu rosto.

Provavelmente Julia, a governanta, tinha cuidado dele durante a noite. Ela o tratava como a um filho, o que lhe dava certo conforto, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que não merecia, não depois do que fizera aos seus próprios pais.

Sam passou a semana inteira trancado no quarto, a pão e água. Mas isso não o incomodava. Pelo menos Juan não o tocara durante esses dias. Nem sequer o olhava. Só entrava no quarto para dormir, o que era um alívio imenso.

O que preocupava Sam era o fato de Dean estar na cidade. Depois daquele dia no banheiro do bar, Sam não sabia se Dean tinha se dado por vencido e ido embora, ou se estaria o procurando. Seu maior medo era de que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Juan não era uma pessoa que tolerava qualquer coisa, ou que deixava pra lá. Se Dean fizesse qualquer besteira que Juan sequer desconfiasse que Dean tinha lhe tocado, seu amado estaria com os dias contados.

Precisava falar urgente com Dean, então pediu ajuda a única pessoa com quem podia contar. Júlia era uma pessoa que trabalhava com Juan há anos, e tinha uma certa liberdade de ir e vir. Sam a pediu que quando ela saísse dali, ligasse para Dean, o que ela aceitou de imediato.

Dean estava em casa, esparramado no sofá quando ouviu seu celular tocando.

- Alô! – Atendeu mau humorado, quando não reconheceu o número.

- Dean Winchester? – A voz de um senhora soou assustada do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

- Bom eu, meu nome é Julia, e eu estou ligando a pedido do Sam.

- Do Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde ele está? – Dean perguntou apavorado.

- Ele está bem Dean, quero dizer, na medida do possível. Está na casa do Juan, impedido de sair por alguns dias. Ele só pediu que você não o procure, e que assim que puder sair, ele entra em contato.

- Que alívio, meu Deus! Mas, por que ele foi impedido de sair? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você não vai gostar de saber, mas ele vai ficar bem, estava preocupado e com medo de que você fizesse alguma besteira.

- Ele está machucado?

- Ele vai ficar bem Dean, ele sempre fica.

- Sra. Júlia... Tem algo que eu possa fazer por ele? - Dean não conseguia conter a aflição em sua voz.

- Tirá-lo de perto do Juan, ou então manter-se afastado. Mas como a primeira tarefa é algo impossível, eu sugiro que você fique longe, para o bem dele.

- Eu vou dar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá, custe o que custar. – Dean sabia que era quase uma missão impossível, mas não deixaria seu amor sozinho nessa, faria o que fosse preciso para salvá-lo.

- Só não faça nenhuma besteira, garoto. Não coloque a sua vida e a dele em risco, isso seria uma tolice. Você não poderá ajudá-lo se estiver morto.

- Eu sei disso, eu vou ter cuidado, mas não vou desistir do Sam.

- É muito bom saber que ele tem alguém além de mim que o ame. Ele precisa muito disso, Dean, você não imagina o quanto.

- Muito obrigado por estar ajudando, eu vou esperar o Sam me ligar.- Precisava ter paciência e manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Não podia fazer nada precipitado, ou estaria piorando mais ainda a situação de Sam.

Quando John voltou para casa a noite, Dean pensou que ninguém melhor do que o seu pai, um detetive experiente, para lhe ajudar neste caso. Claro que se John soubesse que se tratava de Sam, provavelmente iria negar, mas poderia omitir este fato, então decidiu arriscar...

- Pai, o senhor já ouviu falar de um tal Juan Alvaréz?

- Juan Alvaréz... Sim, é a maior dor de cabeça da narcóticos por aqui.

- Mas só da narcóticos? Quero dizer, ele não cometeu nenhum outro crime?

- Teve um caso estranho, uma garota de 19 anos que viveu com ele por quase dois anos, ela caiu do 12º andar de um prédio. Ele foi investigado, mas não conseguiram provar nada. Então o caso foi encerrado como suicídio. Mas é claro que todos sabem que não foi.

- Hmm.

- Mas por que este interesse no cara?

- Digamos que tenha alguém vivendo com ele, e que corra o risco de terminar como aquela garota, tem alguma coisa que possa ser feita?

- Se esta pessoa estiver sob ameaça, pode registrar queixa, pedir proteção policial, este tipo de coisa.

- A não ser que ela também seja procurada pela polícia, não é?

- Dean, de quem nós estamos falando? É alguém que você conhece? - John perguntou desconfiado.

- Ninguém, pai. É só que... a gente ouve umas histórias por aí, eu fiquei curioso.

- É melhor se manter bem longe disso, filho. O cara é mesmo perigoso.

- É, eu sei...

Dean continuou sondando, sendo sempre muito discreto, Juan e seus comparsas estavam quase todas as noites no mesmo bar, mas durante uma semana Sam não apareceu, o que estava deixando Dean realmente preocupado...

* * *

Continua...

Maligna... sádica... psicopata... O que mais? Ah, deixa pra lá. Hoje eu posso me divertir lendo as reviews!! Podem mandar ver!! rsrs

Beijokas a quem está acompanhando!

* * *

_**Vicky: **_Que negócio é esse de acabar amando o Juan por minha culpa? Você também adora um bom vilão, não é? Bem vinda ao clube!! rsrs

Chorou mesmo? Ah, eu amo isso! Será que o Dean vai mesmo salvar o seu amor? Quem sabe, se eu estiver numa fase "boazinha"... rsrs. Beijokas!! E pode atirar as pedras agora...


	10. Chapter 10

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 10**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Depois de mais alguns dias sem notícias, cada ligação sem número identificado em seu celular, deixava Dean na maior aflição. Até que finalmente a ligação tão esperada chegou.

- Alô!

- Dean?

- Sam? É você mesmo, Sam? – Dean suspirou aliviado.

- Sou eu... mas eu tenho que ser rápido. - Sam falava baixinho.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu... você ainda quer falar comigo? – Sam perguntou, segurando as lágrimas.

- É claro que sim. Quando você pode me encontrar?

- Amanhã o Juan vai estar viajando, eu vou tentar escapar logo pela manhã, as oito horas. Sabe o bar onde eu estive da última vez? Tem um galpão abandonado no final da rua, me encontre lá. Se eu não aparecer, é porque realmente não deu, então espere eu ligar novamente. – Sam falava quase de um fôlego só.

- Mas Sam, você...

- Eu tenho que voltar agora, Dean. Até amanhã.

Sam nem deixou Dean falar, e já havia desligado. O coração de Dean voltou a apertar dentro do peito, ao ouvir a voz aflita de Sam, como que pedindo socorro, Dean precisava de muito auto controle para não ir até lá e acabar fazendo uma loucura.

No dia seguinte, bem antes do horário combinado, Dean estava lá.

Sam saiu de casa cedo, com o segurança de Juan na sua cola, caminhou pela cidade inteira para deixá-lo cansado, então entrou em uma feira que estava lotada de gente, dizendo ao segurança que entraria em uma loja para fazer umas compras. David esperou do lado de fora, e como a loja tinha mais de uma entrada, Sam despistou e saiu pela outra porta.

Foi quase correndo até o galpão e chegou lá ofegante, dez minutos atrasado. Ficou parado, quase não acreditando que Dean estava mesmo ali a sua frente.

- Desculpe... foi meio difícil despistar o segurança. - Sam disse sem graça.

- Sam, você... não está se arriscando demais?

Dean se aproximou, e levou sua mão até próximo ao rosto de Sam, tentando tocá-lo, mas este se esquivou do toque, como se estivesse com medo.

- Dean... – Então Sam se virou, não conseguia encarar o loiro nos olhos – Já encontraram a minha mãe?

- Não, nenhuma notícia dela até agora. Você não se lembrou de nada mesmo?

- Não.

- Sam... você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? Por que você mentiu pra mim daquele jeito? Por que se envolveu com este cara?

- Eu não menti pra você, Dean!

- É claro que você mentiu! Eu sei de tudo agora, sobre você, sobre os seus pais, você mentiu desde antes de entrar na minha casa. Foi tudo uma mentira! Tudo o que nós vivemos, você dizendo que me amava... – Dean tentava segurar as lágrimas.

- Não! Eu nunca menti pra você, eu só não contei tudo sobre os meus pais. E por favor, nunca duvide do meu amor por você, Dean!

- Como eu posso acreditar, Sam?

- Eu sei que eu errei... E me arrependo muito, eu só queria poder voltar atrás, mas não dá. Muita coisa aconteceu desde que eu saí da sua casa... Eu preferia mil vezes ter sido preso, do que o que eu estou vivendo agora...

- Eu não deveria ter deixado você fugir, foi tudo culpa minha.

- Não Dean. Eu teria fugido do mesmo jeito, você me ajudando ou não. Eu achei que fosse o melhor a fazer, e nada do que você dissesse ira me convencer do contrário.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

- Depois que eu saí de lá, eu peguei carona até a cidade vizinha, depois para outra, e outra, não ficava mais de dois dias na mesma cidade. Eu tinha muito medo de que alguém me reconhecesse, eu sabia que a polícia estava atrás de mim, então...

- Então? – Dean precisava saber mais...

- Eu continuei de um lugar para outro, até que o dinheiro acabou, isso foi quando eu cheguei aqui. Eu procurei trabalho, mas também não podia me expor muito. Então eu conheci um cara, que me ajudou a conseguir uma identidade falsa, e ele disse que podia me arranjar uns bicos pra fazer, pra ganhar algum dinheiro.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

- Entregas. Eles não diziam o que continha, mas com certeza eram drogas. Eu não tinha outra opção, então aceitei. Foi então que eu conheci o Juan. Eu fui um idiota Dean, eu fui muito ingênuo. Ele me ajudou no começo, arranjou um quarto numa pensão onde eu pude ficar, disse que eu poderia pagar quando arranjasse um emprego. Depois de algumas semanas é que eu fui perceber qual era o real interesse dele em mim.

- O que aconteceu?

- Teve uma noite em que ele bebeu e veio até o meu quarto, tentou me agarrar a força, mas ele estava bêbado demais, então eu o empurrei e fugi. Algumas horas depois os capangas dele me encontraram, e... a partir daí a minha vida virou um inferno. Eu apanhei muito, e depois disso tive que ficar morando lá com ele, e...

Sam chorava com as lembranças, cortando mais ainda o coração de Dean.

- Sam...

- Eu não tive escolha, Dean. Você não imagina as coisas que ele é capaz de fazer. Ele... ele sente prazer em torturar as pessoas. Tanto fisicamente quanto com as palavras. Depois de algum tempo eu planejei mais uma fuga. E consegui escapar por três dias. Mas ele tem informantes em tudo quanto é lugar, e logo me acharam de novo. Mas dessa vez... ele me torturou por mais de uma semana, você não faz idéia... – Sam fez menção de levantar a camisa para mostrar alguma coisa, mas então se arrependeu e desistiu, ainda chorando.

Dean não disse nada, apenas o abraçou. Sam ainda receoso, se deixou abraçar, mas seu corpo ainda tremia involuntariamente ao menor toque. Dean então se sentou em um banco de madeira, que estava largado ali dentro do galpão entre os entulhos, e aconchegou Sam, deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Sam ainda soluçava baixinho, então sentou ao lado de Dean, o encarando.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Sam. Eu prometo!

- Eu não quero que você se envolva, Dean. Se o Juan descobrir algo sobre você, ele vai te matar! – Sam tinha muito medo, Dean era o único motivo para Sam continuar a viver, dia após dia...

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho nessa Sam, não mesmo!

- Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, Dean. Eu não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse, por favor...

- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, então darei um jeito de te avisar, está bem? Eu não vou desistir de você... nunca!

Dean ainda esperou algum tempo depois que Sam saiu, para não dar bandeira, então voltou para casa, desolado...

Ao entrar na sala deu de cara com John, que havia voltado mais cedo para casa.

- Oi pai, você em casa tão cedo? - Perguntou com um sorriso forçado.

- Sabe Dean, você me pareceu muito preocupado ontem, quando me perguntou sobre o Juan Alvarez, e não foi nada difícil descobrir o porque. – Dean as vezes esquecia que seu pai era um excelente detetive, e captava as coisas no ar.

- Pai...

- É mesmo uma ironia do destino, não é? Eu trouxe você pra cá justamente para que você o esquecesse, e você acaba o encontrando por aqui. Só me diz uma coisa Dean, você sempre soube que ele estava aqui?

- Não pai, eu quase caí duro quando dei de cara com ele em um bar. Eu realmente não sabia de nada.

- É mesmo muita coincidência...

- Ou talvez seja o destino, não é?

- Como?

- Talvez esta seja a minha missão, pai. Proteger o Sam!

- E desde quando você acredita em destino, Dean? – John perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

- E desde quando o senhor acredita em coincidências, pai? – Dean retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Ok, mas seja o que for, eu quero você longe disso.

- Eu vou tirar o Sam de lá, com ou sem a sua ajuda, disso o senhor pode ter certeza.

- Você não vai se meter nisso, Dean. Isto é assunto para a polícia. - John disse com firmeza.

- Então você ainda pretende prender o Sam?

- Acho que ele ainda estaria melhor se tivesse preso, mas não, eu investiguei, e o último cara que trabalhava pro Juan e foi preso, foi encontrado enforcado na cela, dois dias depois. É incrível como as pessoas do convívio dele tendem a se suicidar.

- O Sam está mesmo ferrado, não está? – Dean falou desanimado.

- Como ele foi se meter com esta gente, Dean? Você tem falado com ele?

- Sei lá, acho que ele... acabou confiando nas pessoas erradas. Ele já tentou fugir, pai. E foi torturado, você não imagina por tudo o que ele já passou nas mãos daquele sujeito.

- E se ele sair de lá, você está pensando em ficar com ele?

- É só isso que te preocupa, não é?

- O que me preocupa, é a capacidade que esse garoto tem de se meter em encrencas, e levar você junto. E eu não quero você vivendo feito um fugitivo por aí, de jeito nenhum eu vou permitir isso.

- Pai, o senhor não entende? O Sam não tem ninguém por ele, pai. Ele está sozinho nisso. Ele precisa da nossa ajuda.

- Dean, será que você não percebe? Olha no que este garoto está metido! Se antes ele já era chave de cadeia, agora então, é praticamente a porta pro inferno!

- Pai, eu jamais vou abandonar o Sam, o senhor sabe disso.

- Você só vai destruir a sua vida novamente, filho.

- Ok, se o senhor me ajudar a tirar o Sam de lá, eu juro que me afasto dele depois disso. – Dean precisava achar algum argumento que convencesse seu pai, afinal ninguém melhor que ele para o ajudar neste caso.

- E você quer que eu acredite mesmo nisso? – John riu com ironia – Ok, eu vou investigar tudo o que eu puder sobre o Juan, e ver o que pode ser feito, mas eu vou querer falar com o Sam antes de mais nada...

* * *

Continua...

Bom, desta vez eu não massacrei ninguém... sejam bonzinhos comigo!! rsrs

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Beijokas!!

* * *

_**Vicky: **_Talvez o Juan seja mesmo um cão do inferno, incorporado no corpo de um homem... seria uma boa teoria pra tanta maldade, não é? rsrs

Se eu estou com o Alastair no couro? Que nada, viu como eu peguei leve neste capítulo?? Eu sou boazinha de vez em quando. Mas que bom que você continua gostando. Beijokas!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 11**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Os dias de sossego de Sam terminaram, pois Juan voltou de viagem todo animado...

- Vista-se, que nós vamos sair. – Disse para Sam, que estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro.

Sam levantou sem vontade alguma e se vestiu, então olhou-se no espelho, vendo que sua aparência estava ainda pior, se é que isto era possível.

- Sabe o que eu gosto em você, amorzinho? – Juan perguntou com sarcasmo na voz, colando seu corpo no de Sam, e o segurando forte pela cintura – É que você aprende as coisas rápido. Pena que é sempre tão arredio, não é?

Sam tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços, em vão.

- Você está com medo, Sam? – Perguntou ao sentir Sam estremecer em seus braços – Não precisa ter medo de mim, criança... eu não vou machucar você. A não ser que você peça novamente por isso. Agora vamos!

Sam não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, tamanho o medo e repulsa que sentia, então o seguiu, sabia que quanto mais teimasse, pior as coisas ficariam pro seu lado.

Juan o levou na mesma boate onde encontrara Dean pela primeira vez, e Sam olhou atento ao redor para se certificar que Dean não estaria mesmo ali.

Tinha tanto medo por ele, medo que Juan o machucasse, medo de perder a única pessoa que amou de verdade.

Se juntaram a um grupo de amigos de Juan, e Sam tentou prestar atenção na conversa, mas não conseguia ouvir quase nada, devido a música alta.

- E aí Juan, tem negócios por aqui hoje? – Ouviu um sujeito mal encarado, que nunca tinha visto antes perguntar.

- Não, hoje eu só trouxe o Sam aqui pra se divertir um pouquinho, não é Sam?

Então beijou Sam daquela forma possessiva, o prensando contra a parede da boate.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa...

A noite estava sendo uma tortura para Sam, aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas que cercavam Juan o tempo todo, já não suportava mais aquilo tudo.

Pensou que talvez se bebesse um pouco, poderia tornar as coisas mais fáceis de digerir, então bebeu uma dose de uísque e depois outra, já se sentindo meio tonto, pois era fraco para bebidas.

Juan o observava divertido, querendo ver no que isso iria dar. Puxou Sam para sentar-se em seu colo e lhe serviu mais uma dose.

- Eu vou gostar de ter você mais soltinho hoje. – Então encheu seu copo mais uma vez.

Quando Sam se levantou para irem embora, sentiu o chão rodar, então Juan o conduziu até o carro.

Ao chegarem em casa, jogou Sam na cama com desejo, e o mais novo ria sem nenhum pudor...

- Eu odeio você, Juan! – Disse com desprezo, mal sabia o quanto iria se arrepender depois por ter bebido, já não tinha mais o controle das palavras.

- Você me odeia? – Juan perguntou se deitando entre as pernas de Sam. – E por que?

Sam apenas gargalhou...

- Eu vou fazer você sentir muito prazer, Sam, eu aposto que você vai me amar depois disso. - Diazia enquanto chupava e mordia seu pescoço, deixando marcas.

- Eu nunca vou sentir prazer com você.

- Não mesmo? – Juan perguntou sarcástico – Eu vou provar que você está errado, vou te fazer gozar feito uma puta...

- E como você sabe que é em você que eu vou estar pensando? – Sam provocou, ácido.

- Oh, então esta é a hora da verdade... Algumas doses de uísque te deixaram corajoso, não é? Vamos ver até quando isto vai durar.

- E você se acha muito corajoso? - Sam falava com a língua enrolada - É muito fácil ser machão com cinco capangas atrás de você o tempo inteiro.

- Você pode reclamar o quanto quiser, criança. Mas você sabe que não tem escolha.

- Você é um infeliz. Por acaso já conseguiu manter alguém do seu lado sem que seja na marra? Por livre e espontânea vontade? Eu aposto que não.

- Então você não está comigo por livre e espontânea vontade? – Juan perguntou dando risadas.

- Você pode me bater o quanto quiser, me estuprar, mas você só vai conseguir ter o meu corpo. Você é desprezível Juan, eu sinto nojo quando você me toca, quando você me beija...

- É mesmo? Mas quer saber? Eu não me importo. Você é meu, e vai continuar sendo até quando eu não quiser mais. Só que aí também ninguém mais vai querer, porque já não vai mais restar muita coisa. Agora tira essa roupa, que eu não tenho tempo a perder!

- Eu não quero! – Sam ainda esperneou.

- Você não quer? – Juan o puxou pelos cabelos – Não quer mesmo? E o que você acha de eu te entregar para os meus cinco capangas lá em baixo fazerem uma festinha, hein? – Juan arrastava Sam a força pra fora da cama.

- Não! – Sam disse desesperado. As coisas sempre podiam ficar piores, era melhor nunca se esquecer disso.

- Não? Mas eles vão adorar se divertir um pouquinho com você... Vamos lá! – Sam caiu no chão e Juan o arrastava pelo quarto.

- Não... não, por favor? – Sam implorava.

- Agora você sabe pedir por favor? Deixou de ser um menino mal criado de uma hora pra outra? Cadê a sua coragem agora, hein Sam?

Sam em desespero, se ajoelhou na sua frente e se agarrou em sua cintura, não deixando Juan dar mais nenhum passo...

- Eu faço o que você quiser, só não faz isso, por favor! – Sam pedia chorando, usando seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- O que eu quiser? Então que quero que você tire suas roupas e se deite naquela cama, bem obediente, e mais... vai ter que dizer que me ama enquanto transa comigo.

- Não, isso... Isso não...

- Ou então... eu te levo lá para baixo, pode escolher. Hmm? Ainda vai bancar o corajoso agora? – Juan disse e lhe deu uma bofetada, o que causou um corte em seu lábio, começando a sangrar.

Sam não disse mais nada, apenas tirou as próprias roupas, deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.

- Assim que eu gosto! – Juan disse deitando novamente em cima do moreno – Agora diz!

- Eu... eu...

- Eu o que? Não ouvi direito...

Sam então fechou os olhos e pensou em Dean neste momento...

- Eu... te... amo! – Disse em meio aos soluços, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não foi tão difícil, não é mesmo? – Juan debochava, se divertindo com a situação.

Pela manhã, Juan parou na porta do banheiro, dando risadas ao ver Sam ajoelhado diante do vaso...

- Julia, faz um chá para o Sam, porque a ressaca vai ser das grandes – Ordenou a governanta quando passou pela cozinha.

Quando Juan saiu, Sam voltou para a cama, sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, e seu estômago ainda revirava.

- Toma isto aqui meu filho, vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – Julia lhe entregou uma caneca de chá e alguns comprimidos.

- Obrigado.

- O que deu em você pra beber deste jeito, hein? Está perdendo o resto do juízo?

- Será que algum dia eu tive algum? – Sam tentou rir, mas sua cabeça latejava de dor.

- Tenta dormir um pouco, quando acordar já vai ter passado.

- Julia, você sabe que dia é hoje? – Sam ficou triste de repente.

- Dois de maio?

- Aham, é meu aniversário.

- E você achou que eu tinha esquecido? Só não fiz bolo porque corria o risco de você vomitar em cima dele.

- Não é isso, é que... Nada, deixa pra lá – Sam falou com os olhos marejados.

- Oh, meu anjo... Não fica deste jeito, vai?

- Sabe, o último aniversário que eu comemorei foi o de dezoito anos, fazem dois anos agora. Eu ainda estava na casa do Dean, ele fez um bolo pra mim, e me levou pra jantar fora naquela noite... Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e logo depois a minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo... Hoje em dia eu não tenho ninguém além de você pra se lembrar de mim.

- É aí que você se engana. Toma, lê isso aqui e depois queime, de preferência, pra não correr o risco do lobo mau acabar vendo. – Julia disse lhe entregando um bilhete.

Sam desdobrou rapidamente, suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade.

****

_Sam,_

_Em primeiro lugar, eu quero te desejar um feliz aniversário. Vinte anos, não é? Eu sei que é irônico te desejar felicidades, visto tudo o que você está passando, mas tudo o que eu mais desejo é que algum dia você volte a ser feliz._

_Eu estava lembrando do seu aniversário de 18 anos agora, e me pareceu um sonho tão distante... Foi um dia muito especial para mim, espero que tenha sido para você também._

_Eu tenho boas notícias, o meu pai está disposto a te ajudar. Eu sei que isso deve te parecer assustador, mas você pode confiar nele, Sam. Eu jamais te colocaria nesta situação se não tivesse certeza das intenções dele._

_Ele quer conversar com você, por favor arranje um jeito, sem se arriscar muito, e nos informe a data e o local, que estaremos lá._

_Tome cuidado._

_Dean._

****

Sam secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, e queimou o bilhete assim que terminou de ler.

- Como ele pode ainda se preocupar comigo desse jeito? Eu só fiz ele sofrer, Julia... Eu não mereço isso.

- Ele ama você, Sam.

- Mas como ele pode amar alguém como eu? Como?

- Não fale como se você não merecesse ser amado, meu filho. Você é muito especial, nunca se esqueça disso...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a quem leu até aqui! Beijos!!

**_Respondendo a review:_**

**_Vicky:_** Sim, o papai Winchester vai entrar em ação, e concordo com você... "Nem só de desgraça a vida é feita!", mas tudo bem se eu colocar um monte delas nesta fic, não é?? rsrs. Só momentos bons? Quem sabe algum dia, quando eu for exorcisada (brincadeirinha!!). Beijokas!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Vítima do Acaso - capítulo 12**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Juan viajou a negócios para fora do Estado, e esta era a oportunidade que Sam estava esperando.

Contou novamente com a ajuda de Julia para ligar para Dean marcando o encontro, e também na hora de distrair os seguranças para que Sam pudesse escapar. Julia conseguiu lhes atrair a atenção, oferecendo doces que havia preparado, o que foi tempo suficiente para que Sam saísse de fininho.

Marcou com Dean no mesmo local da última vez, Sam estava nervoso, ainda mais porque sabia que John estaria lá.

Pulou o muro e entrou pelos fundos do galpão, vendo Dean andar de um lado para outro ansioso, e John parecia muito tranquilo, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

Se aproximou devagar, sentindo seu coração acelerar, tamanha a ansiedade que sentia.

- Sam! Que bom que você conseguiu. Você está bem? – Dean perguntava nervoso.

- Sim, está... tudo bem.

- Ele te machucou novamente? – Dean perguntou vendo seu lábio machucado.

- Não, eu estou bem – Sam falou num fio de voz, olhando para John em seguida.

John o olhava de cima em baixo, o analisando. Sam não conseguia ler sua expressão, não fazia idéia do que estaria se passando na cabeça do homem, mas com certeza não deveria ser nada bom. Afinal, quem iria querer ver o seu filho metido com alguém como Sam?

- Então Sam – John limpou a garganta – Vejo que você só conseguiu piorar a sua situação desde que saiu lá de casa.

Sam olhava para o chão, envergonhado, enquanto Dean lançou um olhar de indignação para John.

- Mas isto não vem ao caso agora – John continuou – Eu preciso saber de todos os detalhes, para ver o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar. Mas primeiro, tem umas coisas que eu quero te perguntar. - Tinha tanta coisa que precisava ser esclarecida, e John resolveu não perder a oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que Dean não aprovaria.

- Tudo bem, pode perguntar. – Sam respondeu baixinho.

- Por que você mentiu no seu depoimento?

- Pai, isso não tem nada a ver com...

- Tudo bem Dean, ele tem todo o direito de saber. – Sam o interrompeu – Eu... eu fiquei com medo.

- Medo do que?

- De ser preso. Se eu contasse a verdade, todo mundo iria pensar que eu matei meu pai por vingança.

- E não matou?

- Não! Eu quero dizer, eu não sei... Eu ainda não lembro de nada. Mas eu nunca iria querer fazer mal a ele por vingança. Nem tinha por que.

- Ele era violento, não era? Não é verdade que ele bebia muito, e que batia em você, Sam? E que você chegou a ser hospitalizado por conta disso?

- É verdade, mas... ele não foi sempre assim. Ele era uma ótima pessoa, até...

- Até?

- Pouco mais de um ano antes dele... antes dele morrer, ele trabalhava, ele não era desse jeito. Aí ele ficou desempregado, e não conseguia arranjar outro emprego, se sentia um inútil, então ele começou a beber, e a gastar tudo o que tinha em jogo. Primeiro ele perdeu todo dinheiro que tinha, depois o carro, e depois... a nossa casa. Então minha mãe alugou uma casa, e nós nos mudamos algumas vezes. Depois de um tempo ele... ele descobriu que a minha mãe saía com outro homem, aí naquela noite eu cheguei em casa, e ele... ele começou a me acusar, dizendo que eu sabia de tudo, e que estava encobrindo ela. Eu neguei, e então ele ficou mais furioso ainda, e começou a dizer que provavelmente eu nem era filho dele, já que ela era uma vagabunda, e foi aí que ele começou a me bater. Ele parecia ter enlouquecido, e continuou me batendo, e não parou até que... Eu acordei no hospital, com vários hematomas, um braço e algumas costelas quebrados.

- E ninguém deu queixa dele?

- Não, a minha mãe falou que eu tinha me metido em briga de rua, e eu confirmei. Mas os vizinhos sabiam, e começaram a falar coisas pra ele, então nós nos mudamos novamente.

- E a sua mãe, aceitou isso tudo, sem reclamar?

- Ela quase não parava em casa, acho que não estava nem aí.

- E você?

- Ele pediu desculpas, disse que estava arrependido. O que eu ia fazer? Ele era meu pai! – Sam dizia chorando.

- E parou depois disso?

- Teve outras vezes, mas nunca deste jeito. Geralmente ele só gritava, e aí eu me trancava no quarto e deixava ele lá, gritando sozinho.

- Você nunca pensou em denunciá-lo?

- No ano seguinte eu iria pra faculdade, então eu não ligava, sabia que isso tudo ia acabar logo.

- Você acha que a sua mãe seria capaz de matar o seu pai? Por conta disso?

- Não.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- A minha mãe não é uma assassina! Ela pode ser cheia de defeitos, mas ela não mataria o meu pai!

- E você não se lembrou de mais nada daquela noite? Sam, qualquer detalhe que você lembrar pode ajudar na investigação.

- Eu não consigo lembrar... por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo.

- Pai, já chega com isso, ok? - Dean interrompeu, já não aguentava mais ver o sofrimento de Sam ao falar no assunto.

- Ok. Então vamos para o que interessa... Como é a sua relação com o Juan Alvarez? Quero dizer, ele confia em você? Você está por dentro dos negócios dele?

- Não, eu não me envolvo nos negócios, e também não sei se ele confia em mim, acho que não.

- Você sabe bem com quem estamos lidando, não é Sam? Você sabe que não vai adiantar nada eu tirar você da cidade, ou te ajudar a fugir, porque ele vai acabar te encontrando, de uma forma ou de outra.

- É, eu sei.

- Eu também não posso te oferecer proteção policial, porque você é procurado pela polícia, o que torna tudo ainda mais difícil.

- Mas pai, tem que haver algum jeito! – Dean falou desesperado.

- Eu sei, Dean! E nós vamos encontrar um jeito, mas tem que ser tudo muito bem planejado, porque qualquer falha, e vamos estar colocando a vida do Sam em perigo.

- É melhor esquecer isso, Dean! Não tem o que fazer. – Sam disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tem sim, e nós vamos dar um jeito, Sam!

- Não, eu não quero ninguém correndo perigo por minha causa, eu... fui eu que me meti nisso, e não vou envolver mais ninguém!

- Não Sam...

- Quietos, os dois! – John falou furioso, acabando com a discussão – Nós vamos encontrar uma saída, só precisamos pensar... Tem uma pessoa com quem eu posso contar, ele está trabalhando na cidade vizinha, mas já trabalhou aqui, na narcóticos, e sabe tudo sobre o Juan.

- É o Bobby? – Dean perguntou curioso.

- Sim. Dean, a melhor maneira de ajudar o Sam a fugir, é prendendo o Juan.

- Mas como, pai? Isso é quase impossível.

- Você disse bem... quase. E o Sam vai poder nos ajudar...

- Como? – Agora Sam é quem estava curioso.

- Ele terá que ser pego em flagrante. E você estando sempre próximo a ele, poderá descobrir quando tem algo grande acontecendo, e nos informar.

- Isso é muito arriscado, pai. – Dean interveio.

- Mas é a única maneira, caso contrário nunca conseguiremos pegá-lo. O Sam só precisa conquistar a confiança dele, e ficar atento aos acontecimentos.

- Você fala como se isso fosse pouca coisa – Dean falou indignado.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso, Dean. Eu ouvi alguma coisa, e acho que vai ter um negócio grande acontecendo daqui a um mês, mais ou menos.

- Ótimo, assim que você conseguir alguma informação concreta, dê um jeito de nos informar. Só por favor, tome cuidado. – John falou com preocupação.

- Mas um mês é muito tempo para ele continuar lá. Muita coisa pode acontecer, pai! – Dean achava isso tudo uma loucura, não conseguia se conformar.

- Dean, eu já estou lá há mais de um ano e meio, mais um mês não vai fazer diferença.

- Eu ainda acho isso muito arriscado, eu tenho medo...

- Eu preciso ir agora, e vou aguardar o seu contato, Sam. Você também vem, Dean? – John perguntou.

- Eu logo vou, pai. Só preciso dar mais uma palavrinha com o Sam.

- Ok, até a noite então.

Depois que John saiu, os dois permaneceram por algum tempo sem trocar uma palavra, até Sam quebrar o silêncio.

- Dean, por que depois de tudo que eu te fiz, você ainda continua me ajudando?

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu ainda amo você, Sam! – Dean disse se aproximando e o abraçando, e desta vez Sam não recuou, se deixou abraçar e se aconchegou nos braços do mais velho.

A sensação de estar nos braços de Dean novamente era indescritível, era o único lugar onde se sentia completamente seguro, onde se sentia amado...

Dean acariciou de leve os seus cabelos, e depois seu rosto, tocando em seguida seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Então foi se aproximando cada vez mais, e o beijou, suavemente a princípio, mas logo se tornando cheio de desejo e paixão. Logo as mão de Dean foram para a sua cintura, o puxando com firmeza para ter mais contato com seu corpo.

Sam não resistiu, e enquanto o beijava, arranhava de leve as costas de Dean por dentro da camisa. Tudo que mais precisava neste momento era tocar, sentir a pele quente do loiro, sentir seus braços fortes o envolvendo. Sam não conseguia parar de beijar aqueles lábios, e gemia cada vez que Dean agarrava sua cintura com força, pressionando suas ereções.

Sam estava completamente entregue, até que Dean escorregou as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta, tocando seu abdômen. Então o movimento das mãos de Dean parou, e Sam se afastou rapidamente.

- Sam, o que...

- Eu... eu preciso ir, Dean – Sam pegou sua jaqueta que estava jogada em cima do banco ao lado, e fez menção de sair, quando Dean o segurou.

- O que é isso, Sam?

- Não é nada Dean, me solta! – Sam dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu quero ver, por favor? - Dean pediu gentilmente, tentando fazer Sam mudar de idéia.

- Não! Eu já disse que não! – Sam tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Dean.

- Ok. Você pediu por isso...

Dean então usou sua força para forçar Sam a se deitar no chão, prendendo seu corpo com as pernas, e segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça. Sam esperneava e lutava para se soltar, em vão, afinal Dean era muito mais forte que ele.

- Dean, não! Por favor! – Sam chorava e se debatia, furioso.

- Deixa de ser teimoso, Sam! Eu só quero ver!

Então Dean usou sua mão livre para arrancar a camiseta de Sam, e ficou completamente sem ação ao ver o que Sam estava tentando esconder...

- Santo Deus! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu exclamar, então soltou seus braços e saiu de cima de Sam, o deixando livre.

Além de várias marcas de queimaduras feitas com cigarro, e outras cicatrizes, Sam havia sido marcado a ferro em seu abdômen com as iniciais JA. Dean sentiu ódio e repulsa por Juan ter sido capaz de fazer uma crueldade como esta.

Sam se arrastou até o canto da parede, e ficou ali chorando, encolhido, envergonhado...

Dean ouvia seus soluços, mas nada conseguia falar para amenizar a sua dor, só conseguia sentir mais e mais raiva de Juan.

- Quando foi que ele fez isso, Sam? – Dean também chorava agora.

- Foi quando... quando eu fugi pela segunda vez. – Sam dizia entre os soluços, então se levantou, vestiu sua camisa, e foi embora, não conseguiria mais encarar Dean depois disso...

* * *

Continua...

Está difícil das coisas melhorarem para o Sam, não é?? (me divertindo aqui!! rsrs)

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!!

* * *

_**Vicky**_: A Julia é mesmo muito fofa, o Sam tem sorte de ter alguém como ela ao seu lado. Seus olhos marejaram com o bilhete do Dean? Nossa!! Que bom que continua gostando. Beijos e até o próximo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 13**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam correu de volta para casa tão desesperado, que quase acabou esquecendo que teria que passar pelos seguranças na hora de entrar. Estava tão cansado que pouco se importou com o que diria, afinal eles não o tinham visto sair.

- Sam! Mas... onde diabos você esteve? Como você saiu? – Carlos perguntou indignado.

- Eu fui dar uma volta, você não me viu sair? Você estava o tempo todo aqui ao lado do portão.

- Mas eu... Bom, entra logo, que o patrão vai me matar se souber que você saiu sozinho.

Sam nada disse, só tratou de entrar rapidamente, antes que Carlos fizesse mais perguntas.

Foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de suco, e avisar a Julia que havia chegado, e depois se trancou no quarto, agradecendo por Juan estar viajando, e que só voltaria no dia seguinte.

Decidiu tomar um banho, tirou suas roupas e parou diante do espelho do banheiro.

Aquelas marcas nunca o deixariam esquecer, era sua vergonha que estava ali, impressa em seu corpo, o corpo que um dia Dean já tinha amado. Tudo que menos queria era que Dean o visse assim, se sentira tão pequeno, tão humilhado, que não sabia se algum dia ainda teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Dean novamente.

Dean provavelmente estaria sentindo nojo dele agora, repulsa... ou talvez pena.

Sam entrou debaixo do chuveiro e sentou no chão, chorando compulsivamente. Deixaria que a água lavasse a sua dor e a sua tristeza, que quase já não conseguia mais suportar.

Dean voltou para casa somente a noite, estava arrasado, e ao olhar para John, percebeu que este não estava muito melhor. Seu pai tinha um ar cansado, e Dean se sentiu meio culpado por jogar tanto peso em suas costas.

- Pensei que o senhor já estaria dormindo. - Falou por falar, não estava disposto a conversar agora.

- Eu estava te esperando, queria conversar com você primeiro.

- Desculpe a demora, é que...

- Tudo bem, Dean. Eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo, não pense que eu também não tenho vontade de entrar lá naquela casa e arrancar o Sam de lá. Mas as coisas são bem mais complicadas que isso. Nós não podemos tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada.

- Eu sei pai, e muito obrigado por estar ajudando. Mas é que... Será que depois de tudo o Sam vai conseguir se recuperar? Eu digo... ele passou por muita coisa, ele foi torturado, pai. Ele foi... marcado a ferro, feito um animal! – Dean falava chorando.

- Santo Deus! Dean... o Sam vai precisar de muita ajuda, não só pra sair de lá, ele vai precisar de ajuda médica e psicológica também. Ninguém sai de algo assim ileso, muito menos um garoto de 20 anos.

- Pai, o senhor não acredita mesmo que ele matou os pais, não é?

- Eu tenho que me ater aos fatos, Dean. As provas estão contra ele. Eu acredito que em sã consciência ele não faria isso, mas pode ter acontecido algo que o tenha levado a cometer o crime. As vezes um simples momento de insanidade, eu não sei... Eu gostaria de acreditar que não.

- Eu acho que... se na época o senhor achasse mesmo que foi ele, o senhor mesmo teria assumido o caso e ido atrás dele. Mas não, ao invés disso o senhor deixou na mão de dois detetives novatos.

- Não é isso, eu só quis dar uma chance a ele, mas agora eu me arrependo. Se ele tivesse sido preso, estaria em uma situação melhor do que a que ele está hoje, com certeza.

- É, eu sei. Mas não adianta lamentar, não é? O tempo não volta atrás.

- Infelizmente não. Agora você vai ter que ser paciente Dean. E vai ter que confiar em mim. E nós teremos que confiar no Sam. Que Deus nos ajude pra que nada dê errado. - John falou desanimado - Eu vou dormir agora filho, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Juan voltaria na noite seguinte, e Sam decidiu que ficar dentro daquele quarto pensando e se torturando, realmente não ajudava em nada. Precisava agir, mesmo que Dean desistisse dele, não iria mais permanecer ali por muito tempo.

Não sabia quando e nem como, mas se a idéia de John não funcionasse, iria fugir dali, nem que isto custasse a sua vida. Mas para isso precisava primeiramente que Juan voltasse a confiar nele, caso contrário não teria nenhuma chance.

Sabia direitinho como Juan funcionava. Não adiantava de nada lutar contra, então decidiu valer-se de seus esforços.

Na noite seguinte, já era muito tarde, mas Sam fez um esforço para o esperar acordado, e quando Juan entrou no chuveiro, Sam tirou suas roupas e foi atrás dele, receoso. Parou diante do box, o observando. Juan tinha um corpo bonito, o filho da puta tinha uma força descomunal, e Sam se sentia uma marionete em seus braços.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao se lembrar do dia em que fora possuído a força, nem sequer tinha tentado lutar contra, pois sabia que só tornaria seu castigo ainda pior. Lembrou do seu sangue nos lençóis, e teve vontade de sair correndo dali. Mas se quisesse mesmo fugir, teria que enfrentar seus medos. E se fizesse as coisas por vontade própria, quem sabe Juan não lhe machucasse mais.

Respirou fundo e entrou no Box, queria parecer sedutor, mas só o que conseguia transparecer era medo. Tocou o ombro de Juan, que só então percebeu sua presença ali.

- O que você quer aqui? – Juan perguntou secamente.

- Eu... eu... – Sam tinha perdido a capacidade de falar, diante daquele olhar frio, e sem querer, sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer. Já estava arrependido de ter ido até ali.

- Então, você sentiu a minha falta, baby? – Juan perguntou, finalmente sorrindo satisfeito, e tomando o rosto de Sam entre as mãos – Eu já disse que você não precisa ter medo de mim, criança... eu não vou te machucar. Eu amo você, esqueceu?

Juan prensou o corpo de Sam contra a parede do Box, e o beijou, Sam tentou desligar seus pensamentos, e quando se sentiu mais confiante, se ajoelhou na sua frente, o satisfazendo com sua boca.

Já no quarto, Sam vestiu um roupão e estava encostado na janela, olhando para o nada. Juan o ficou observando por algum tempo, curioso.

- Sam, o que você está querendo, afinal?

- Por que?

- Você é sempre arredio, sempre foge dos meus toques, para você vir assim, mansinho igual a uma puta, é porque deve estar tramando alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou tramando nada. Não adiantaria mesmo! – Sam deu um sorriso forçado - Eu só estou cansado de... Eu só não quero que você me machuque mais.

- Ok! Você é mesmo cheio de frescuras. Mas quer saber? Eu gostei disso, e hoje nós vamos fazer do seu jeito...

Pela primeira vez Juan transou com Sam com extremo cuidado e delicadeza, e Sam correspondeu a tudo sem reclamar, mesmo sentindo nojo de Juan e de si mesmo. Se teria que se aproximar do maldito, e conquistar sua confiança, esta era a melhor forma. Depois disso, seria mais fácil conseguir as informações de que John precisava.

Só rezava para que o seu esforço valesse a pena. E para que Dean o perdoasse algum dia.

Depois que Juan dormiu, Sam foi até a cozinha, encontrando Julia ainda acordada.

- Sem sono, meu anjo? – Julia sempre o tratava de forma carinhosa, como um filho.

- Sim. Julia, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? Uma coisa pessoal?

- Claro, o que você quiser.

- Quando eu vim para esta casa, você já estava aqui. Você é uma pessoa incrível, e uma mulher muito bonita, o que você faz aqui? Trabalhando para esse monstro?

- É uma boa pergunta. Sabe Sam, eu tive um filho, ele se chamava David, e teria a sua idade agora. Acontece que quando ele tinha 16 anos, ele se meteu com as companhias erradas, passou a usar drogas, e um dia ele acabou no meio de uma briga entre duas gangues, uma era a do Juan, e outra de um traficante rival dele. O David nem tinha nada com a confusão, mas estava no lugar errado, e na hora errada, e os caras da gangue o seguiram, ele levou um tiro, e tocaram fogo na minha casa. Ele morreu a caminho do hospital. Eu perdi meu filho, e já não tinha emprego, muito menos onde morar.

- Me desculpe Julia, eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem Sam, é bom mesmo que você saiba. Uma semana depois o Juan matou o cara que atirou no David. E mesmo sabendo que é errado querer vingança, eu fiquei agradecida por isso. Ele me ofereceu o emprego, e eu aceitei. Não tinha mesmo para onde ir, então... Eu só faço o meu trabalho, não me envolvo com nada que diga respeito a ele, e por isso tem dado certo. Mas não pense que eu concordo com as coisas que ele faz.

- E se eu disser que... Julia, o John, pai do Dean, ele é policial e, ele acha que prendendo o Juan seria a minha única chance de sair daqui. E quer que eu o ajude, conseguindo informações sobre os negócios dele.

- Sam, mas... e se algo der errado? E se ele descobrir? Quem esse John pensa que é, afinal? É a sua vida que vai estar em risco.

- Eu sei Julia, mas o que eu tenho a perder? Eu não posso mais continuar desse jeito! - Sam sabia que as chances eram mínimas, mas precisava arriscar, não tinha mesmo nada a perder.

- Que Deus nos ajude, Sam. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso pra te ajudar, mas eu quero ter uma conversinha com este tal de John antes.

- Julia... Quando isso tudo terminar, você poderia fugir comigo. Você não deveria mais ficar aqui.

- Quem sabe, Sam. Mas por favor, não alimente esperanças demais.

- Eu sei, mas é que... pra fazer o que eu tenho que fazer, eu preciso acreditar que vai valer a pena...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews??


	14. Chapter 14

**Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 14**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Na quarta feira, que era o seu dia de folga, Julia ligou para Dean, e marcou um encontro com ele e John no apartamento deles. Primeiramente ela se certificou de que não estava sendo seguida, pois sabia que com Juan, todo cuidado era pouco.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, foi recebida por Dean, pois John ainda não havia chegado. Dean estava um tanto nervoso, queria saber como Sam estava depois do ocorrido, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar, pois a mulher estava literalmente com cara de poucos amigos.

- Então garoto, o seu pai vai demorar? Ou está fugindo de mim? – Julia era sempre muito direta.

- Ele já deve estar chegando, me desculpe! É que, como ele é policial, as vezes surge algum imprevisto.

- Ok, eu espero. Não saio daqui hoje sem falar com ele, não mesmo!

- E o Sam? Como ele está? – Dean finalmente perguntou.

- O que aconteceu, Dean? Vocês por acaso brigaram? Ele chegou em casa muito estranho no outro dia, eu pensei que fosse por conta do que o seu pai propôs, mas depois percebi que não. Aconteceu algo entre vocês, não foi?

- Não, é que... Bom, ele não quis que eu visse a cicatriz, a marca... E eu forcei ele a mostrar. Eu acho que ele ficou magoado comigo depois disso.

- Santo Deus! Por que você fez isso, Dean? Ele já tem tantos problemas...

- Eu não fiz por mal, eu só... Precisava saber o que ele estava escondendo. E ele sabia que não precisava esconder isso de mim.

- É uma lembrança muito dolorosa Dean, você não imagina o que ele passou. E as marcas estão lá, para não deixá-lo esquecer.

- Eu preciso muito falar com ele, dizer que sinto muito...

Neste momento John entrou pela porta, se desculpando pelo atraso.

- Sinceramente, o atraso não é o maior dos seus problemas, John – Julia disse secamente.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Eu só estou tentando ajudar. – John disse sem entender nada.

- Ao Sam, ou a si mesmo?

- Como?

- Tem certeza que você não está querendo apenas se promover as custas dele?

- O que? Eu não estou entendendo...

- Vai usar o garoto, fazer ele se arriscar para conseguir as informações com aquele filho da puta do Juan, pra prender o cara, e sair com todo o mérito, não é? Enquanto o Sam, nem sabe se vai sair disso tudo com vida, o que provavelmente não vai acontecer.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada disso pensando em mim. Eu nem trabalho neste distrito, só estou aqui quebrando um galho. Sem contar que toda a operação vai ser mérito da narcóticos. A verdade é que não tem outro jeito de tirar o garoto de lá, Julia, sem que o Juan o cace novamente. Eu e o Bobby já analisamos todas as possibilidades.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei disso, acredite. Mas vocês dois ficam enchendo a cabeça do menino com falsas esperanças, porque nem vocês mesmo sabem se isso vai dar certo ou não. E vocês não imaginam do que aquele monstro do Juan é capaz. Ou melhor, agora você já faz alguma idéia, não é Dean? Eu tenho tanto medo pelo Sam...

- Sra. Julia, eu não vou fazer nada sem que antes o Sam esteja em segurança, eu garanto. Eu também me preocupo muito com ele, acredite.

- Ele já perdeu tudo John. Ele perdeu a família, o livre arbítrio, a dignidade, o amor próprio, só por favor... não o enganem, e não façam com que ele perca a esperança também.

- Nós vamos tirar o Sam dessa, Julia, custe o que custar.

- Eu espero que sim. Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Ah, o Sam já começou a fazer a parte dele, só espero mesmo que vocês cumpram a sua. Até mais.

Dean ficou ouvindo a discussão entre Julia e seu pai sem dizer uma palavra, só conseguia pensar em Sam, e em como ele estaria se sentindo em meio a tudo isso. Em como a vida podia ser injusta e amarga.

E pensar que há dois anos atrás, quando o conhecera, quando o tivera em seus braços, fizera tantos planos, e jamais poderia imaginar que acabariam assim. Não conseguia entender por que tudo tinha acontecido desta forma... não era para ser assim. Era sua culpa, por ter deixado Sam fugir naquela noite? Era culpa de Sam, por ter feito as escolhas erradas? Não, Sam era apenas um garoto assustado, em quem o destino havia pregado uma peça.

Tinha um fardo pesado demais para um garoto de 20 anos. Dean precisava salvá-lo. Se o plano de seu pai não desse certo, arrancaria Sam daquela casa, nem que fosse apenas para morrer ao seu lado. Agora tudo o que podia fazer era esperar, uma dolorosa e angustiante espera...

Sam colocou o relógio para despertar cedinho, precisava estar acordado e pronto antes que Juan levantasse e saísse sem ele.

Tomou um banho, se vestiu, e ficou sentado na cama, esperando o maldito acordar.

- Sam? O que você faz acordado a essa hora? – Juan falou assim que abriu os olhos e o viu sentado na cama.

- Eu estou sem sono.

- Volte a dormir. Você não terá mais nada pra fazer mesmo... Aproveite pra descansar esse seu corpinho para hoje a noite. – Juan dizia enquanto se encaminhava para o banho.

Quando voltou para o quarto para se vestir, estranhou que Sam ainda estivesse ali parado.

- Eu vou com você. - Sam falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- O que? - Juan perguntou espantado.

- Eu estou cansado de passar o dia inteiro dentro desta casa, preciso sair um pouco.

- Eu vou mandar o Carlos te acompanhar, aí você pode ir aonde quiser.

- Não! Eu detesto sair por aí com esse idiota na minha cola. – Sam resmungou. – Me leva com você, quem sabe eu possa ajudar em alguma coisa.

- O que deu em você, garoto? Está ficando louco?

- Nada, eu só estou cansado de viver assim, eu quero trabalhar, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa útil.

- Você já é bem útil na minha cama, isso basta.

- Eu não sou uma maldita prostituta! – Sam disse bravo, levantando a voz.

- Engraçado, como ontem a noite você estava doce feito uma puta, e agora está soltando os cachorros em cima de mim. Está com TPM por acaso? Juan disse debochando.

- Se eu tiver que ficar aqui, você não encosta um dedo em mim hoje a noite. – Sam disse decidido.

Juan gargalhou. – Até parece que a sua vontade conta em alguma coisa, criança.

- Bom, você vai ter que me pegar a força então, porque no que depender da minha vontade, você não me toca nunca mais.

- E se eu te levar, você vai demonstrar boa vontade, como ontem a noite?

- Quem sabe – Sam falou emburrado.

- Tudo tem seu preço, não é? Até você já está aprendendo isso. – Juan gargalhou - Ok, eu vou te levar comigo, agora se você abrir essa boca, ou se me atrapalhar em alguma coisa, vai ser a última vez. Espero que tenha entendido! – Juan disse com raiva, empurrando Sam para a saída do quarto.

Quando passou por Julia, Sam piscou e sorriu para ela, que balançou a cabeça, indignada.

Juan fez três paradas seguidas, e Sam agradeceu por ter uma boa memória, pois assim que conseguiu, se afastou de Juan, dizendo quer ia ao banheiro, então pegou uma caneta e um papel, que tinha escondido dentro do tênis, e anotou todos os nomes que ouviu, e também os lugares que Juan os encontrava. Estava atento a tudo, mas até agora não tinham mencionado nada importante.

Voltou rapidamente, pois não queria perder nada, então não desgrudou de Juan o restante do dia.

Logo depois que voltaram para casa, Juan foi tomar banho, e Sam aproveitou para falar com Julia.

- E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa? – Julia perguntou preocupada.

- Quase nada, só alguns nomes. Eu estava pensando... o celular dele, Julia, ele deve ter todos os contatos lá. Mas ele não o larga nunca, ele até dorme com o maldito em baixo do travesseiro.

- E agora? Enquanto ele está no banho?

- Não dá tempo, ele é rápido demais.

- Não se você for até lá distraí-lo. – Julia disse com um sorriso safado.

- Eu... distraí-lo... E você...

Julia consentiu com a cabeça.

- Você é terrível, Julia! – Sam falou indignado.

- Você quer ou não quer as informações? Então anda! Antes que ele saia do banho. E me dê pelo menos 20 minutos.

Sam bufou, mas foi...

- Hmm... É bom ver você cumprindo a sua parte – Juan falou sorrindo quando Sam entrou no chuveiro.

- Amanhã eu quero ir com você de novo. – Sam falou enquanto massageava as costas de Juan, fazendo espuma com o sabonete.

- Você é um tremendo filho da puta, Sam. Você tem sorte de valer a pena, senão eu já teria dado um jeito nessa sua teimosia, e nessa sua língua afiada – Juan disse com a voz rouca, e depois lhe deu tapa na bunda, o abraçando por trás e mordendo seu pescoço.

Esta "distração" levou bem mais de 20 minutos, e Julia conseguiu copiar todos os contatos do celular. Talvez não ajudasse em nada, mas John havia falado que toda e qualquer informação poderia ser útil, então era isso o que iriam fazer.

* * *

Continua...

Um capítulo inteirinho sem sangue, e sem ninguém apanhar... estou me segurando aqui... rsrs.

Um grande abraço a quem está acompanhando, e obrigada pelas reviews!

**_Respondendo a review:_**

**_Alexia:_** Sim, a Julia está sendo um anjo para o Sam, mas como todo anjo, ela também é uma guerreira. Prometo fazer os dois sofrerem só mais um pouquinho, tá! Beijos!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 15**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

**_** Este capítulo é dedicado a minha querida Vicky, que vive me aturando, dando força e atiçando as minhas insanidades, no msn. Beijinhos pra você!!_**

* * *

Sam dormia tranquilamente, deitado de bruços, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, e as costas nuas, coberto apenas até a cintura. Foi despertado sentindo algo lhe roçando as costas, algo que lhe causava arrepios e cócegas ao mesmo tempo.

Logo em seguida ouviu um estalo, e sentiu uma ardência na pele de suas costas. Nem bem tinha acordado, pulou da cama ao perceber que Juan tinha um chicote nas mãos.

- O que foi, Sam? Está assustado? – Juan ria debochado.

- O que você está querendo com isso? – Sam perguntou assustado, atento aos movimentos de Juan.

- Eu pensei em me divertir um pouquinho, o que é que você acha? – Juan dizia se aproximando de Sam, que contornou a cama, mantendo distância.

- Você está brincando, né? Não está pensando mesmo em usar isso pra...

- Qual é, Sam? Eu só quero me divertir um pouquinho, vem cá... Você vai curtir isso também, eu não vou te machucar, criança... Só vou deixar esse seu traseiro um pouquinho vermelho, e depois você vai até me pedir por mais...

Juan se divertia com o olhar assustado de Sam, e tentou agarrá-lo, mas este foi mais rápido e correu até a mesinha redonda que havia no quarto.

Circularam a mesa por algum tempo, Sam achou que teria que vencer Juan mesmo no cansaço. Não iria se submeter as suas insanidades.

- Tudo bem garoto, você é mesmo um desmancha prazeres, mas olha só, eu tenho um outro brinquedinho pra você...

Então Juan foi até o closet e voltou com algo ligado, fazendo um barulhinho, e Sam entrou em desespero quando viu que era um vibrador.

- Isso vai ser divertido, não acha, Sammy?

- Você... você não vai usar isso em mim! – Sam falou desesperado.

- Fica calmo, amorzinho, você vai gostar!

- Não! Eu não vou participar das suas insanidades! Sai de perto de mim! – Sam se afastou novamente, com medo.

- Vamos fazer assim, você deita ali na caminha, e faz sozinho, e eu fico aqui sentado, quietinho, só olhando... eu prometo! – Juan fez cara de inocente, tentando convencê-lo.

- Esquece! Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso! – Sam já estava chorando agora.

- Sabe garoto, você poderia se divertir muito mais se entrasse na brincadeira, sou só eu aqui, você não precisa ser tão tímido...

- Não...

- Ok, eu desisto! – Juan falou jogando o chicote e o vibrador na cama.

Então se aproximou de Sam, o abraçando por trás, o inclinando sobre a mesa, e mordendo o seu pescoço.

- Eu falei que desisti dos brinquedinhos, Sam, mas não desisti de você – Juan falou quando Sam tentou se esquivar.

Em seguida abaixou sua boxer, afastou suas pernas, e umedeceu seus dedos com saliva, enfiando um deles em Sam, que gemeu de dor e desconforto. Mas o filho da puta tinha muita experiência, e sabia direitinho onde e como tocar... Colocou mais um dedo, os movimentando com precisão, e logo Sam já estava sentindo prazer, mesmo se odiando por isso.

Puxou um preservativo do bolso da própria calça, e o colocou, para então entrar com seu membro, fazendo Sam arquear o seu corpo, voltando a sentir dor. Começou a se movimentar cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, passando também a massagear o pênis de Sam, no ritmo de suas estocadas.

- Assim que eu gosto, meu amor... Eu gosto de ouvir você gemendo pra mim. – Juan sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Sam logo gozou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ter prazer com Juan o fazia se sentir sujo, sentia nojo de si mesmo...

Juan terminou, e arrastou Sam para a cama, dormindo logo em seguida. Mas Sam permaneceu acordado por um bom tempo, pensando em Dean. Em como já não merecia mais o seu amor...

Depois de uma semana indo com Juan de um lado para outro, Sam não havia conseguido quase nenhuma informação, e acabou por perceber que Juan e seus comparsas meio que conversavam através de códigos. De vez em quando se fazia de bobo e perguntava alguma coisa a Juan, sempre atento a qualquer detalhe.

- Juan, o que quer dizer D1 e D2?

- São os depósitos onde vai ficar armazenado a... Por que você quer saber disso?

- Eu só fiquei curioso.

- Você é curioso demais, Sam. Já disse pra ficar de bico fechado.

- Ok, me desculpe. - Sam disse fazendo a maior cara de inocente – É só que... eu acho isso tudo muito legal. – Tentou demonstrar empolgação.

- O que você acha legal?

- Isso tudo... vocês. Está me parecendo aqueles filmes de gângster.

Juan gargalhou.

- Você é muito inocente, Sammy. Isso aqui é tudo muito real. E não existem mocinhos aqui, Sam. Estão todos querendo tirar o couro um do outro o tempo todo. E sabe por que eu quero você longe disso tudo?

- Não, por que?

- Porque você é uma presa fácil para os meus inimigos usarem contra mim, portanto quanto menos você souber, melhor.

Mais alguns dias, e entre uma pergunta idiota e outra, já conseguia decifrar a maioria do que falavam. Conseguiu vários nomes, o endereço de dois depósitos, e sabia que Juan tinha solicitado seis dos seus melhores homens para guardar o famoso D2.

Também conseguiu descobrir o dia, e Júlia também anotou várias informações das conversas que ouvia, então se tudo desse certo, dentro de duas semanas teria sua liberdade de volta. Provavelmente nem saberia para onde ir ou o que fazer com ela, mas isto era algo para se preocupar depois, agora precisava dar um jeito de passar estas informações para John. Se ele era mesmo um bom detetive, como Dean havia falado, talvez conseguisse juntar as informações e chegar a alguma conclusão.

Juan andava muito nervoso, e Sam não ousou perguntar mais nada. Depois de tanto tempo, sabia exatamente a hora de ficar calado na presença dele.

Já estava amanhecendo e Sam dormia tranquilo, sonhando com algo bom, quando foi despertado de forma brusca, tornando aquilo tudo um pesadelo.

Sam se debatia na cama, seu pescoço doía muito, e não podia respirar, usou de todas suas forças para tentar se livrar daquelas mãos que o asfixiavam, mas sua luta era em vão. De repente sentiu Juan afrouxar um pouco o aperto e lhe perguntar algo, não conseguia pensar...

- Quem é o Dean?

- O que? – Engasgado, foi o que conseguiu perguntar, não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu perguntei quem é o Dean? – Juan falava com ódio, mantendo as mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Eu não sei! Do que você está falando?

- Você repetiu este nome uma dezena de vezes enquanto dormia. Quem é o maldito Dean? Seu amante, por acaso?

- É claro que não! Como eu teria um amante se estou o tempo todo com você? Ou com algum segurança na minha cola? Você está louco! – Sam dizia num fio de voz, sua garganta ardia como fogo...

- Louco eu vou ficar se você não me disser logo quem é o filho da puta!

- Eu não sei! – Sam dizia desesperado – Eu deveria estar sonhando, não lembro... O único Dean que eu conheço é um garoto que estudou comigo, anos atrás.

- E você era apaixonado por ele?

- Eu... acho que sim. – Se dissesse que não, Juan não iria acreditar.

- E por que está sonhando com ele agora?

- Eu não sei! Juan, eu não posso comandar os meus sonhos, nem você. Eu não tenho culpa! Agora me solta, por favor? – Sam pedia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se você estiver mentindo, Sam... eu vou saber! – Juan disse soando ameaçador, apertando seu pescoço mais uma vez antes de soltar.

Sam se sentou na cama, tossindo, engasgado. Seu pescoço doía muito e estava com uma marca vermelha enorme. Não conseguia conter o choro, o pânico havia tomado conta.

Juan ficou de pé diante da cama, o observando, então deve ter tido uma crise de consciência, se é que um bandido como ele era capaz de sentir essas coisas, pois parecia ter se arrependido.

- Me desculpe, Sam. Eu... eu não quis te machucar, eu... Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes ao ouvir você dizer o nome de outro homem enquanto dormia. Eu sinto muito! – Disse se aproximando e tocando de leve o ombro de Sam, que se esquivou.

- Não me toque! – Disse com raiva. – Eu quero ficar sozinho!

- Eu... me desculpe Sam! Eu vou pedir a Julia para cuidar de você.

Então Juan saiu do quarto, onde Sam ficou chorando. Julia colocou uma compressa e lhe deu remédios para diminuir a dor, e Juan voltou para o quarto somente após o meio dia.

- Você... está melhor? - Parecia mesmo preocupado.

Sam não respondeu.

- Eu preciso viajar agora, volto só amanhã, se você achar que é necessário, a Júlia poderá levá-lo ao médico.

Era a oportunidade que precisava. Julia ligou novamente para Dean, marcando tudo para aquela tarde mesmo, e então saiu com Sam, fazendo de conta que iriam ao médico. Carlos sempre ficava esperando no carro, então não foi difícil para Sam entrar na clínica e sair pela porta dos fundos, sem ser visto.

Marcaram no mesmo galpão das outras vezes, e quando Sam chegou lá, sentiu uma certa tristeza, pois apenas John o estava esperando.

Passou-lhe todas as informações que tinha, sem esquecer nenhum detalhe.

- Ok, Sam. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Daqui para a frente é por minha conta. Eu só preciso que você fique atento se houver alguma mudança de planos. E assim que eu e o Bobby combinarmos tudo, eu dou um jeito de avisar você.

- Obrigado John, eu... eu nem sei como agradecer o que você está fazendo.

- É cedo para agradecer, Sam. Só vamos torcer para que tudo corra bem.

- Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma, obrigado por estar se preocupando comigo.

- Sam, o Dean deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não tenho nada contra você. O que aconteceu no passado é passado, se você matou ou não os seus pais não vem ao caso agora. Mas mesmo se tudo der certo e você conseguir fugir do Juan, ainda será sempre um foragido da polícia. Eu queria que você entendesse que o Dean é o meu único filho, é tudo o que eu tenho, e eu não gostaria que ele passasse a viver por aí feito um fugitivo.

- Eu sei, John. Seria mesmo querer demais que ele ainda ficasse comigo depois de tudo. Eu concordo com você, e eu só quero que o Dean seja feliz, e estando comigo isso nunca vai acontecer. - Sam dizia com os olhos marejados.

- Bom, eu já tenho que ir, se você quiser esperar, ele já deve estar chegando. Nós manteremos contato, Sam, pode ficar tranquilo.

John foi embora, e cinco minutos depois Dean chegou. Parecia nervoso.

- Sam, eu... eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia, por ter te forçado a... Eu não tinha este direito. Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Eu só não queria que você me visse daquele jeito.

- Isso não muda nada pra mim, Sam. - Dean estava sendo sincero, jamais deixaria de amar Sam.

Dean chegou mais perto, e então reparou nas marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço.

- O que é isso? Ele te machucou outra vez? Maldito filho de uma puta!

- Não, está tudo bem, Dean. Eu já estou bem agora.

- Como está tudo bem? Olha pra isso, Sam... O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu estou com medo, Dean! – Sam não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Ele tentou me estrangular, porque ouviu eu dizer o seu nome enquanto dormia.

- Meu Deus! – Dean abraçou Sam, que chorava compulsivamente.

- Eu tenho medo de acabar falando alguma coisa, e ele descobrir o nosso plano.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Sam. Eu tenho certeza que não.

- Eu... eu tive tanto medo! Eu tive medo de morrer, eu não quero morrer desse jeito, eu não quero mais voltar pra lá, Dean...

Sam chorava cada vez mais em seu ombro, soluçando... Mas Dean sabia que precisava encorajá-lo, faltava muito pouco agora.

- Sam, olha pra mim – Dean falou erguendo seu queixo com a mão – Falta muito pouco agora. Você aguentou por tanto tempo, pode aguentar mais um pouco, você consegue, Sam, eu tenho certeza.

- Eu não posso mais, Dean!

- Você pode sim, você tem que juntar todas as suas forças, a sua liberdade está muito próxima, para desistir agora. Vamos lá, Sam. Faz isso por mim, por favor? – Dean implorava, não podia deixá-lo desistir de forma alguma, mesmo que Dean tivesse vontade de arrancá-lo de lá, confiava em John, e sabia que seu pai tinha razão desta vez. Meter os pés pelas mãos só acabaria piorando a situação de Sam, se é que ainda podia ficar pior.

* * *

Continua...

Peguei pesado desta vez? Prometo amenizar no próximo... (modo psicopata on).

Beijos!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 16**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam ainda estava nervoso, e caminhava de um lado para outro dentro de casa, inconformado. Até pouco tempo atrás, pensava que a morte talvez fosse a solução para tudo, tinha até cogitado a idéia de tirar a própria vida por várias vezes, mas sem coragem para prosseguir.

Agora algo tinha mudado, quando Juan o estrangulou, sentiu tanto medo de morrer, de que tudo acabasse assim, de uma hora para outra. Será que tinha voltado a ter esperanças? O fato de ter reencontrado Dean, tinha mexido muito com ele, tinha voltado a se sentir vivo, tinha voltado a sonhar.

Tinha tanto medo de que as coisas dessem errado, principalmente por Dean, que apesar de tudo estava tão esperançoso, tão confiante. Mas de qualquer forma, se as coisas dessem certo ou não, nada tinha a perder, precisava tentar, e lutar com todas as suas forças.

Dean tinha toda razão, estavam muito perto agora, não era hora de fraquejar, de sentir medo, precisava ser forte, não podia desistir...

Julia estava na cozinha, e Sam tinha certeza que ela se encontrava na mesma situação. Não por fugir, porque ela ainda tinha sua liberdade, mesmo trabalhando para Juan. Mas sabia que ela temia por ele. Julia era uma guerreira, mesmo depois de tudo que havia passado com o marido e com o filho, ainda assim acreditava em justiça, acreditava que as pessoas possuíam um lado bom.

Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu Sam se aproximar...

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Hã? Ah, sim. Tudo bem.

- Julia, você acha mesmo que foi o Juan quem jogou aquela garota do prédio? – Sam perguntou, a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Não meu anjo, sempre tem alguém que faz o serviço sujo no lugar dele.

- E você acha que ele seria capaz mesmo de me matar? Eu sempre duvidei, mas depois de ontem... Ele tinha tanto ódio no olhar, que eu fiquei mesmo com medo.

- Ele não mataria você, Sam. Eu tenho certeza que não.

- Ele é louco Julia, por que você acha que não?

- Porque ele ama você. Eu sei que o que ele faz não é o jeito certo de se demonstrar, mas ele te ama, e no fundo ele se preocupa com você.

- Eu não acredito nisso, quem ama não faz as coisas que ele faz comigo.

- Sam, pensa bem... Você é o primeiro que ele trouxe aqui para esta casa, pra viver com ele. Ele te maltrata, mas sempre por algum motivo, ou ciúmes, ou então quando você tentou fugir, ou quando você o provoca...

- Eu provoco?

- Eu amo você Sam, mas você tem um geniozinho e tanto! Você é sempre arredio, teimoso, e foge dele feito o diabo foge da cruz...

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Caísse de amores por ele? Ele me mantém como um escravo aqui! – Sam dizia indignado.

- Claro que não é pra você cair de amores, mas se você facilitasse as coisas, como está fazendo agora, a sua vida seria bem melhor aqui, com certeza.

- Eu não quero uma vida melhor aqui, eu só quero cair fora daqui o quanto antes.

- Sam, quando isso tudo acabar, você tem esperanças de voltar pro Dean?

- Eu... eu sonhava com isso, todos os dias. Mas era só um sonho Julia, as coisas nunca vão ser como antes pra mim. O Dean falou que ainda me ama, mas... Como ele ainda pode me amar? Como? – Sam dizia com os olhos marejados.

- Não fala assim, meu amor... Você não imagina o quanto é especial.

- Não Julia, quando eu estou perto do Dean agora, eu sinto que... eu ainda o amo, e me sinto seguro ao lado dele, mas... Eu me sinto... sujo. É como se eu não fosse mais digno do amor dele. E eu acho que ele só sente pena de mim...

- Sam... Não faz isso consigo mesmo, por favor! Depois que isso tudo acabar, vocês vão poder conversar e se entender. Agora é melhor você esquecer isso e se concentrar no nosso plano. Você ainda tem que seguí-lo e ficar atento a qualquer mudança, ou informação nova que conseguir.

- Eu sei Julia, é o que eu vou fazer.

- É só mais um pouquinho Sam, eu sei que você consegue...

Os dias estavam se tornando torturantes para Dean. Queria que chegasse logo o momento de colocar aquele desgraçado na cadeia. O que ainda achava que era muito pouco para quem fez tudo aquilo com Sam.

Só de lembrar das marcas de tortura em seu corpo, e do quanto Sam estava ferido, não apenas física, mas psicologicamente também. Sam já não era mais o mesmo, não tinha quase nada daquele garoto puro e inocente que Dean havia conhecido, que havia tido em seus braços.

Lembrou do seu rosto cansado, do seu olhar assustado e envergonhado. Dean sabia que nada mais seria igual entre eles, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a lutar por Sam, estava disposto a conquistar o seu amor e a sua confiança de volta. Tinha tanto medo de que algo desse errado e que Sam saísse ainda mais machucado disso tudo.

Dias depois, John e Bobby tinham tudo esquematizado. Agora precisavam encontrar com Sam e Julia para lhes explicar o plano. John estava confiante, tinha tudo pra dar certo, e para o bem de todos, não poderia haver nenhuma falha.

Com a desculpa de levar Sam para retorno ao médico, Julia conseguiu sair com ele novamente. Isso já estava se tornando perigoso, mas com um pouco de sorte, esta seria a última vez.

Ao chegarem ao local combinado, Dean, John, e mais um senhor mais velho que Sam não conhecia, os estavam esperando.

- Sam, Julia... Este é o Bobby. Ele vai nos ajudar a tirar vocês daquela casa.

Sam o cumprimentou, e olhou para Dean, não conseguindo ler sua expressão. Parecia ansioso, nervoso de alguma forma.

Então John continuou a revelar o plano...

- De acordo com o que vocês informaram, e o que conseguimos investigar, a mercadoria vai chegar ao depósito 2 as quatro da manhã. A operação deve ser rápida, pois eles vão querer concluir a negociação antes do dia amanhecer. Nós vamos colocar vários homens de vigia, eu estarei com eles, e assim que a negociação estiver sendo feita, eles serão pegos em flagrante.

- Ok, mas vocês sabem que vai haver tiroteio, não é? O Juan e seus homens não vão se render assim tão facilmente. – Julia falou.

- Eu sei, mas eles estarão em seis homens, mais quatro da outra equipe, pelo que pudemos constar, nós estaremos em maior número, além do efeito surpresa.

- Tudo bem, então vocês vão prender os caras, alguns vão sair mortos e feridos... Mas e quanto ao Sam? O que você pretende fazer? Nós cumprimos a nossa parte, agora é sua vez de cumprir a sua, John.

- É nessa parte que eu entro. – Bobby falou. – Você e o Sam vão permanecer na casa, que provavelmente vai estar livre de seguranças naquela hora, e enquanto eles estiverem no depósito, eu tiro vocês de lá e os levo a um lugar seguro.

- Bobby, e se o Juan resolver levar o Sam com ele? – Dean perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

- Não é provável que ele faça isso. Mas se ele tentar, você finge passar mal, inventa qualquer coisa, mas você tem que permanecer em casa nesta noite – Bobby falou se dirigindo a Sam, que havia sentado, tamanho o nervosismo.

- Olha, se cada um fizer a sua parte, não tem o que sair errado, nós temos que ser confiantes. – John falou com autoridade.

- Se fosse tudo tão simples. Confiar na polícia? – Julia riu sem humor.

- Por que tanta desconfiança, hein? Desde o começo você veio pra cima de mim com quatro pedras na mão. Eu só não entendo o por que? – John perguntou curioso, realmente não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher.

- Olha só John, me desculpe, eu sei que você não tem nada com isso, mas eu já perdi muito na vida. Eu perdi meu filho nas mãos de bandidos, e meu marido foi baleado por engano por um policial, que alegou ser uma bala perdida. Portanto, é meio difícil pra mim confiar em alguém.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas acredite, eu estou colocando nossos melhores homens neste caso, apenas gente da minha confiança, e o plano foi pensado e repensado diversas vezes, não vai haver falha. – John falou, transmitindo confiança.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso. Mas eu vou confiar em você John. Que Deus nos ajude! Mas se algo der errado, e este garoto sair machucado dessa merda toda, eu mesma acabo com vocês! Agora vamos, Sam! Nosso tempo já esgotou. – Julia falou com firmeza, fazendo Sam sorrir e John e Bobby baixarem o olhar.

- Uma fera a mulher, hein? – Bobby comentou brincando, assim que ficaram sozinhos.

- Nem me fale! – John bufou.

- O que você fez pra deixá-la tão zangada?

- Pior que nada! Acho que ela não foi com a minha cara, só isso.

- Cuidado John, no próximo encontro ela pode trazer um chicotinho! – Bobby zoava com a cara de John.

- Cala a boca!

Sam já estava fora do galpão quando Dean o alcançou.

- Espera, Sam! – Dean se aproximou então Julia foi mais adiante, deixando os dois a sós.

- Dean, eu...

- Sam, eu só quero que você saiba que eu vou estar lá, quando o Bobby for te resgatar. E aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça que eu amo você, Sam!

Sam não conseguiu falar, apenas abraçou Dean com os olhos marejados.

- Me perdoe por tudo Dean. Eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim, mesmo que eu não mereça.

- Não tem o que perdoar, Sam. Não foi sua culpa. Mas você vai sair dessa, eu tenho certeza, e vai poder recomeçar sua vida...

- Eu... eu também amo você, Dean! Eu... eu preciso ir agora, antes que alguém desconfie.

Antes de deixar Sam partir, Dean tocou seu rosto com carinho, e então selou seus lábios, suavemente. Logo tocou os lábios de Sam com sua língua, pedindo passagem, ao que Sam correspondeu, deixando suas línguas se tocarem, e o beijo se aprofundar com paixão. A sensação de estar beijando Dean era tão boa, que Sam queria poder ficar ali para sempre, mas logo ouviu Julia chamar seu nome, o despertando novamente para a dura realidade.

Dean ainda ficou o observando partir, sentindo seu coração apertar novamente...

* * *

Continua...

Peguei leve demais desta vez?? rsrs

Reviews??

**_Respondendo a review:_**

**Alexia: **Ok, eu sou mesmo uma bruxa má... Acho que já respondi em alguma review que vou mandar me benzer quando terminar esta fic, ou me exorcisar!! Sua corrente de pensamento funcionou? Esse foi bem levinho, espero que continue gostando. Beijos!!


	17. Chapter 17

Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 17

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

O dia tão esperado finalmente estava chegando, e ao deitar na cama na noite anterior, Sam não conseguia pegar no sono, tamanha a ansiedade e o medo de que algo desse errado. Sentia como se nada daquilo fosse real, como um pesadelo em que estava prestes a acordar.

Virou de lado e olhou para Juan, que dormia profundamente. Pensou que se tudo corresse conforme planejado, em poucas horas Juan estaria preso. Será que isso o deteria? Ou em pouco tempo seria libertado? Será que isso o impediria de lhe caçar novamente?

Então a realidade o atingiu feito uma bomba... Estaria sozinho, sem dinheiro algum, e sem ter para onde ir. Mas qualquer coisa seria melhor do que o que estava vivendo agora, mesmo que tivesse que passar fome e frio, nada podia ser pior do que ser usado da forma que estava sendo.

A dor física não se comparava a dor que sentia por dentro. Todos os dias ao acordar, não sabia de onde tirar forças para seguir em frente. E agora sabia que esta era a sua única chance de tentar ter uma vida novamente, e ia se agarrar a ela com todas as suas forças. Sam acabou dormindo por puro cansaço, e mal isto aconteceu, foi despertado com Juan o sacudindo, apressado.

- Sam!

- Sam, acorda! Vamos!

- O que?

- Levanta, eu quero que você venha comigo. – Juan falou enquanto se vestia.

- Não, eu não estou me sentindo bem, não quero ir. - Sam tentou argumentar, mas sabia que seria em vão.

- Não é hora pra frescuras, Sam. Levanta logo daí. Você vai, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar!

Sam sabia que não teria como escapar, teria que acompanhar Juan, e isso com certeza iria estragar tudo.

- Se veste, e vá chamar a Julia, rápido!

Bom, pelo menos Sam teria um minuto para falar com ela, antes de ir. Se vestiu rapidamente e foi correndo até o seu quarto, Julia ainda estava acordada na cama, sem conseguir dormir.

- Julia! Ah, que bom que você está acordada!

- O que foi meu anjo, eles já foram? – Julia perguntou preocupada.

- Não, ele vai me levar junto.

- O que? Não! Você não pode ir, de jeito nenhum!

- Não tem jeito, Julia. Eu vou ter que ir. E o Juan quer falar com você agora.

- Não, você não pode ir, Sam... Não vai dar mais tempo de cancelar a operação.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha. Julia, deixa o John seguir o plano, é a nossa única chance.

- Você vai se ferir, Sam. É perigoso!- Julia estava desesperada.

- Não importa mais. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, e se mesmo assim ele for preso, pelo menos ninguém mais vai passar pelo que eu passei nas mãos dele. Agora seque essas lágrimas e vá até lá, que ele está te esperando. Ele não pode desconfiar de nada. E eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo! Fica tranquila, ok? – Sam falou lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Então eu só posso rezar para que dê tudo certo. E tome cuidado, Sam! Tome muito cuidado...

Juan já estava impaciente, esperando na sala quando Sam voltou com Julia.

- Eu não mandei você se apressar? – Começou com uma bronca em Sam.

- Ela estava dormindo!

- Ok. Julia, hoje a casa vai ficar vazia, sem segurança nenhuma, portanto se você tiver algum lugar para ir, eu te aconselho a sair daqui. Não é seguro esta noite.

- Mas Juan, o Sam não pode ir comigo?

- Não. Ele estará mais seguro ao meu lado. Agora vamos, Sam. Nós já estamos atrasados.

Assim que os dois saíram, Júlia tentou por várias vezes ligar para John, mas seu celular deveria estar desligado. Então tentou o número de Dean...

- Dean? Oh, graças a Deus!

- Julia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Sam está com você?

- Não Dean, o maldito o levou com ele.

- Não! Não pode ser... Mas então o Sam está correndo perigo! E eu nem tenho como avisar meu pai, ele está com o celular desligado.

- O que eu faço agora, Dean? - Julia sentia-se totalmente perdida.

- Julia, fique num lugar seguro, e mantenha seu celular ligado, eu vou dar um jeito, eu prometo!

Seu pai o mataria por isso, mas Dean estava decidido, iria tirar Sam de lá, não deixaria que mais nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Sam estava muito nervoso durante o caminho até o depósito, mas tentava não demonstrar, porque se Juan desconfiasse de algo, colocaria tudo a perder. Juan desligou os faróis do carro um pouco antes de chegar, e estacionou nos fundos do depósito. O coração de Sam a esta hora parecia querer pular do peito, estava sendo difícil manter-se calmo diante do que sabia que estava para acontecer.

- Por que você me trouxe junto? – perguntou para Juan, ainda dentro do carro.

- Porque a casa está sem nenhuma segurança, e você seria um alvo fácil estando lá. Agora pare de reclamar e me siga, e pelo amor de Deus, nenhuma palavra! Ok?

- Ok. – Sam apenas consentiu e obedeceu, o seguindo para a entrada do galpão.

Quando entraram, havia dois homens mal encarados, mas impecavelmente vestidos de terno e gravata esperando por Juan. Mas como Juan sabia que eles viriam em quatro, Sam deduziu que dois deles deveriam estar de tocaia do lado de fora.

Assim que Juan entrou com Sam, Carlos e Steve se postaram atrás deles, e Sam sabia que estavam todos devidamente armados, o que lhe causou um frio na barriga. Aquilo com certeza não iria acabar bem. Sam sabia que Juan tinha destinado mais três homens para guardar o lado de fora do galpão, e Sam só desejava que John fosse muito atento, para que nenhum policial acabasse ferido na operação.

- Então Sr. Alvaréz, onde está a minha mercadoria? – Um dos homens perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

- Onde está o meu dinheiro? – Juan rebateu sarcástico.

O sujeito fez sinal para o outro homem, que se adiantou, abrindo uma mala cheia de dólares. Juan se aproximou e conferiu, sorrindo satisfeito. Por um momento Sam teve vontade de rir, porque agora mesmo parecia que ele estava dentro de um filme de gângsters. Mas este momento passou muito rápido, porque logo o medo voltou a congelar o sangue em suas veias, assim que Juan fez sinal para Carlos lhes mostrar a mercadoria. Sam sabia que a hora havia chegado, e estava bem no meio da linha de tiro. Seja o que Deus quiser! – Sam pensou.

Carlos tirou duas caixas da pilha que se encontrava contra a parede dos fundos do galpão, então puxou uma outra de baixo, que Steve o ajudou a arrastar.

Neste momento, quando todos estavam distraídos, Sam aproveitou para sair do meio do galpão e se encostar na parede mais próxima de uma das saídas. Juan o lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas nada disse. Carlos pegou uma ferramenta e abriu a caixa, e o sujeito da mala se aproximou para conferir.

O tempo parecia ter parado, e Sam notou que tinha prendido a respiração, esperando pelos policiais entrarem a qualquer momento. E foi o que aconteceu. John entrou dando voz de prisão, seguido de vários policiais, todos fortemente armados.

Juan e os outros homens também sacaram suas armas rapidamente, e se esconderam como podiam, atrás das caixas ou das pilastras do galpão. Os tiros começaram, o barulho era ensurdecedor. Sam tapou seus ouvidos com as mãos e se encolheu num canto, pois se corresse, poderia acabar sendo baleado pelos policiais.

Dean estacionou o Impala um pouco mais distante, mas já podia ouvir o barulho dos tiros ao longe. Correu o mais que pode, precisava resgatar Sam. Dean vasculhou o local, se certificando de que não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora, então espiou por uma fresta, não podendo reconhecer quem eram os policiais, e quem eram os bandidos trocando tiros.

Olhou por todo o galpão, até avistar um vulto encolhido no canto de uma das paredes, então deduziu que só poderia ser Sam. Dean se abaixou para evitar ser visto, e então entrou pela porta lateral, correndo até o local onde Sam estava.

- Sam, você está bem? – Dean perguntou, se ajoelhando na sua frente e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. – Você foi ferido?

Sam parecia desnorteado, não entendendo coisa alguma.

- Dean? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou desesperado, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vim te buscar. Você está bem?

- Sim, eu... eu estou bem.

- Então vem, nós temos que sair daqui!

No momento um dos homens de Juan estava vigiando a porta, então não teriam como sair, mas ficar ali também era perigoso, então Dean puxou Sam para trás de uma meia parede, que dividia o galpão, ficando assim longe da linha de tiro. Teriam que permanecer ali até que o cara resolvesse sair da porta, deixando o caminho livre.

- Dean, você não devia ter vindo, eu não quero que você se machuque!

- Eu tinha que vir, Sam! Quando a Julia me falou que ele trouxe você junto, eu entrei em pânico. Eu não consegui mais avisar o meu pai, então eu... Eu tive tanto medo de que algo acontecesse com você Sam, tanto medo...

Então Dean o abraçou, e Sam não pode conter as lágrimas que estava segurando até agora.

- Mas que cena romântica! Sabe, se eu tivesse um coração, eu certamente estaria emocionado agora. - Juan falou com sarcasmo, se aproximando dos dois, com uma arma na mão.

- Então este é o Dean? O famoso Dean, por quem você chamava e gemia durante a noite? – Juan falou encostando a arma na cabeça de Sam.

- Deixa ele em paz! – Dean falou com ódio.

- Então o seu namoradinho vai dar uma de valente, Sam? Acho que ele nem vai se importar se eu estourar os seus miolos agora mesmo. Já que você é um traidor! Foi você quem me entregou para a polícia, seu miserável? – Juan falou com raiva, segurando Sam com força pelos cabelos.

- Eu falei para deixá-lo em paz!

- Sabe Dean, o Sammy aqui sempre teve um certo problema em compreender que ele é propriedade minha, talvez eu tenha que refazer as marcas no corpo dele, para que ele volte a se lembrar disso, não é Sam?

- Você não vai mais tocar nele, seu maldito!

- Oh, eu vou sim! E você pode sentar aí e assistir, se quiser. – Juan disse e passou a língua pelo rosto de Sam, provocando Dean.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sam, que fechou os olhos em sinal de repulsa, com a arma ainda apontada para a sua cabeça.

Então quando Juan afastou o braço que impunha a arma temporariamente, Sam aproveitou o momento para dar-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago, usando toda sua força. E Dean, que estava o tempo todo atento, aproveitou para chutar-lhe o braço, jogando a arma longe. Em seguida lhe desferiu um soco e depois outro, continuando a socar até que Juan caiu de costas no chão.

Sam ajuntou a arma, afinal com ela teriam mais chances de sair dali, mas Carlos o viu e quando notou Juan caído no chão, atirou na direção de Sam. Dean percebeu e se jogou na sua frente, recebendo o tiro.

Sam entrou em desespero ao ver Dean caindo com um tiro no peito, então se ajoelhou ao seu lado, pressionando o ferimento para que parasse de sangrar.

Carlos atirou novamente, desta vez atingindo Sam no ombro. Juan estava se levantando neste momento, e ao perceber que Sam fora ferido, se postou na sua frente, recebendo dois tiros nas costas.

- Vá embora daqui, Sam! - Juan ainda conseguiu sussurrar - Eles vão... acabar... matando você.

- E por que você se importa?

- Porque... eu... te amo! – Então o corpo de Juan estremeceu, e seus olhos perderam o foco, fazendo Sam entrar em pânico novamente.

Mas precisava se manter calmo, sabia que precisava tirar Dean dali... com vida.

Tentou se levantar e viu que mal podia se movimentar, tamanha a dor, e seu ombro sangrava muito, então voltou a se ajoelhar, e continuou pressionando o ferimento de Dean com o outro braço, que ainda podia mover.

Só esperava que John aparecesse por ali, e logo, porque sabia que Dean não resistiria por muito tempo. Ouviu mais tiros bem próximos, e então viu que desta vez Carlos havia sido atingido, e logo John apareceu por ali...

- John! O Dean... ele precisa de uma ambulância, ele está sangrando muito...

John o olhou assustado, Sam estava com o ombro e o peito encharcados de sangue, e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Você consegue continuar pressionando?

- Sim.

Então John ligou rapidamente para Bobby.

- Bobby, eu preciso de uma ambulância aqui, urgente! O Dean está muito ferido, ele foi baleado. E preciso que você venha com outra ambulância para o Sam.

John desligou, e substituiu a mão de Sam pela sua, pressionando o ferimento e tentando acordar Dean, para que ficasse consciente.

- Meu Deus! Mas como é que ele veio parar aqui?

- É tudo culpa minha John, ele veio por minha causa. – Sam falou com a voz cansada, quase um sussurro, antes de apagar...

* * *

Continua...

Para os meus leitores sádicos que esperavam um banho de sangue... Sem comentários... vou esperar as reviews!! rsrs

Beijos!!


	18. Chapter 18

Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 18

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

John andava de um lado para outro na sala de espera, aflito, aguardando por notícias. Fazia horas que Dean estava na sala de cirurgia, o quadro era realmente grave. A bala havia perfurado seu pulmão esquerdo, e estava com hemorragia. Já havia perdido muito sangue, o que agravava tudo mais ainda.

Julia ligou, lhe contando todo o ocorrido... inclusive que Dean soube que Sam havia sido levado com Juan, o que levou John a deduzir que Dean tinha ido lá para resgatá-lo, sua velha mania de bancar o herói.

John não sentia raiva de Sam, afinal sabia que este também não tinha culpa, mas não podia deixar de pensar que desde que o garoto entrara na vida de Dean, só tinha lhe trazido sofrimento, e problemas.

Uma enfermeira saiu da sala de cirurgia, tirando John de seus devaneios, dizendo que Dean agora permanecia estável, a cirurgia tinha corrido bem, a hemorragia tinha sido contida, mas que o estado dele ainda era bastante grave. Continuava inconsciente, e permaneceria em observação.

- x -

Sam abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu identificar onde estava. Tinha um curativo em seu ombro esquerdo, e um tubo de soro conectado ao seu braço, mas não estava em um hospital. Era um quarto comum, com uma cama, um guarda roupas e uma mesinha no canto. Tentou se erguer para olhar pela janela, mas não conseguiu se mover, seu ombro ainda doía muito, então ouviu uma voz conhecida...

- Melhor você ficar quietinho aí, garoto!

- Bobby? – Sam disse com a voz fraca – Onde eu estou?

- Na minha humilde casa, espero que não se importe.

- Mas eu... como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu tirei você de lá numa ambulância, estava desmaiado, e como não podia te levar a um hospital, eu te trouxe para cá e pedi a um amigo que é médico para te examinar. Ele retirou a bala, deu alguns pontos, e como você não teve febre até agora, acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Bobby, o De... o Dean... Ele está...

- Sim, ele está vivo. O John acabou de ligar, ele teve uma perfuração no pulmão, mas parece que a hemorragia foi contida, e ele está estável.

- Mas ele... ele vai ficar bem, não vai? - Sam estava aflito.

- Sam, o estado dele ainda é muito grave, mas vamos rezar para que ele fique bem.

- Foi tudo culpa minha, o Dean não deveria estar lá, eu estraguei tudo! – Sam dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nada disso é culpa sua, Sam. Ninguém previu que o Juan fosse mesmo levar você com ele. E o Dean só quis te ajudar.

- Mas o tiro era pra mim, ele se jogou na minha frente!

- Foi uma escolha dele, Sam. Não é culpa de ninguém.

- E como tudo terminou? Eu vi... o Juan morrer, e o Carlos ser baleado, mas e os outros, foram presos? Algum policial foi ferido?

- Pra quem deveria ficar em repouso, você faz perguntas demais, garoto. O Carlos também morreu, e mais três homens foram feridos. Dois escaparam, e o restante foi preso. Dois policiais também levaram tiros, mas não estão em estado grave. Sam, eu só não entendo por que o Juan foi baleado pelo próprio segurança.

- O Carlos atirou em mim, me atingindo no ombro, então o Juan se postou na minha frente, e recebeu dois tiros nas costas. Os tiros também eram pra mim.

- Então me parece que a sua vida foi salva duas vezes ontem a noite.

- Eu não queria que o Dean tivesse feito isso. Era eu quem deveria estar no lugar dele, e agora eu estou bem, e ele está lá... daquele jeito. - Sam dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E agora mais do que nunca, você precisa ficar bom, para pelo menos o sacrifício dele ter valido a pena. Agora descanse, você precisa de muito repouso, ordens do médico!

Ficar deitado naquela cama sem poder fazer nada, estava sendo uma tortura para Sam. Só em pensar que Dean corria risco de vida, fazia o seu desespero aumentar cada vez mais. Se pelo menos pudesse estar lá com ele, se pudesse vê-lo...

- x -

Como Dean ainda continuava inconsciente, John foi até seu apartamento para tomar um banho. Ao abrir a porta, sentiu um frio na barriga ao se lembrar que Julia estaria ali. Aquela mulher era uma fera, e John sabia que ela ainda iria querer tirar satisfações com ele pelo ocorrido.

- Boa tarde Julia – John tentou ser cordial.

- Como está o Dean? – A mulher tinha os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente tinha chorado o dia todo.

- Estável, mas ainda inconsciente. – John disse suspirando.

- Eu sinto muito, John.

- Obrigado.

- Agora você pode ligar para o Bobby? Eu preciso saber notícias do Sam. Na verdade eu preciso ir até lá, eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos que ele está bem.

- Julia, agora eu vou ter que discordar.

- Por que?

- Dois capangas do Juan fugiram, e eles podem estar a espreita. É melhor não arriscar por enquanto. Pelo menos até a polícia fazer uma varredura na cidade.

- Mas o Sam, ele está sozinho.

- O Bobby vai tomar conta dele como se fosse um filho, disso você pode ter certeza. - John tentou lhe passar segurança.

- Eu espero que sim, o meu menino já sofreu tanto...

- Eu sei Julia, mas ele está sendo bem cuidado, logo ele vai ficar bom e vai poder seguir seu caminho.

- Ele nem tem pra onde ir, John. Não tem família, não tem amigos, não tem ninguém. Ele só tem a mim. – Julia dizia chorando.

- E a nós.

- Qual é, John? Eu sei que você quer ele o mais distante possível do Dean.

- Não é isso.

- Ora, não seja hipócrita!

- Eu não tenho nada contra o Sam, acredite. É só que... se você conhecesse o Dean, antes dele se relacionar com o Sam... Ele era tão cheio de vida, tão esperançoso, tão diferente. Depois o Sam foi embora, e ele sofreu muito Julia, e mais ainda quando o reencontrou por aqui.

- Você não pode culpar o Sam pela infelicidade do Dean. O Sam não é uma má pessoa, ele só fez as escolhas erradas. Ele só confiou nas pessoas erradas. E pagou um preço bem caro por isso. Eu estive lá o tempo todo, fazendo curativos, limpando as feridas, mas por dentro John, por dentro eu não podia limpar, nem curar. E ele é só um garoto, eu não tenho idéia do quanto isso o afetou, eu não sei se ele vai conseguir deixar isso tudo pra trás algum dia.

- Ele vai sim, se ele resistiu até agora, é só uma questão de tempo. E ele vai ter todo apoio médico e psicológico que precisar. Mas o pior de tudo, é que ele vai ter que continuar fugindo.

- John, ele não matou ninguém, eu coloco as minhas mãos no fogo por ele.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, nós não temos como provar sua inocência. As provas estão contra ele. Se ele ao menos se lembrasse de algo daquela noite...

- x -

Três dias se passaram, e quando Bobby entrou no quarto, Sam estava de pé, tentando vestir um casaco.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garoto?

- Eu vou embora, Bobby...

- Você vai o que? Volte logo pra essa cama, idiota!

- Bobby, eu preciso ver o Dean. Eu preciso ir até lá. Por favor?

- Sam, presta atenção. Tem policiais de plantão no quarto do Dean. Eles tem medo que um dos fugitivos tente alguma coisa contra ele. Se você puser os pés lá, vai acabar sendo preso, alguém pode te reconhecer.

- Eu não me importo, Bobby. Eu só preciso ver o Dean. Eu preciso dizer a ele que...

- Sam, o Dean está inconsciente, ele nem vai saber que você esteve lá. E você não se importa? Vai querer jogar fora tudo pelo que o Dean lutou até agora?

Sam sentou na poltrona e chorou, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Bobby não se conteve e passou a mão por seus cabelos, num leve carinho, não sabia por que, mas gostava muito daquele garoto.

- Filho, você precisa ser forte agora. Tudo que o Dean mais queria era ver você livre novamente. Não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor. Logo o Dean vai acordar, e você poderá falar com ele por telefone. Você não pode se arriscar, não esqueça disso.

- Eu sei Bobby, me desculpe. É que eu... eu me sinto tão culpado!

- Eu vou ligar novamente para o John, pra saber notícias, ok?

- Obrigado Bobby, por tudo...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews??


	19. Chapter 19

Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 19

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

John dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços, sobre a beirada da cama do hospital, quando sentiu um movimento vindo dela.

Dean tentava se mover, parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas devido ao respirador, não conseguia. John levantou num pulo, sorrindo ao ver que o filho finalmente despertara, então apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira.

Quando ela viu que Dean tinha acordado, trouxe o médico, e John foi expulso do quarto, para que Dean pudesse ser examinado.

Ficou do lado de fora bufando, afinal desde quando não podia ficar ao lado do seu filho?

Meia hora depois o médico saiu, lhe informando sobra a situação.

- Sr. John, as notícias são mesmo boas. O seu filho já está podendo respirar sem os aparelhos, só está com muita dor, mas já está sendo medicado, e vai continuar em observação por alguns dias. Ele também está muito agitado, se for necessário lhe daremos um calmante, e é bom que ele não fale muito, para não forçar o pulmão.

- Ok doutor. Agora eu posso vê-lo? John parecia uma criança, alegre e aflito ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, já pode vê-lo agora.

- Dean! Que bom que você voltou, filho! – John falou emocionado.

- P...pai, o S...Sam...

- Dean, você não deve se esforçar tanto. O Sam está bem. Ele levou um tiro no ombro, mas já está ok. O Bobby está tomando conta dele.

Dean fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sua face.

Bobby recebeu a ligação de John, contando as novidades, e correu para contar a Sam.

- Garoto, você não vai acreditar... O Dean acordou e está passando bem. Está até podendo respirar sem os aparelhos.

- Mesmo? – Sam não conseguia conter sua emoção.

- Eu falei que ia ficar tudo bem, não falei?

- Eu só queria poder vê-lo mais uma vez antes de ir embora. - Sam falou com tristeza.

- Ir embora? Pra onde? - Bobby parecia espantado.

- Eu não sei Bobby, mas eu não posso ficar aqui te dando trabalho. É perigoso também.

- Aqui você está seguro, garoto. E não está dando trabalho algum. Pra falar a verdade, eu até estou gostando de ter companhia. Sam, também tem outra coisa que eu preciso te falar. Eu estava esperando você ficar melhor para tocar no assunto, que eu sei que é muito delicado.

- O que é, Bobby? Pode falar.

- Sobre os seus pais. Você não lembra mesmo de nada?

- Não.

- E gostaria de lembrar?

- Eu... eu não sei. Eu, na verdade... eu tenho medo. E se eu for mesmo o assassino? Como eu vou viver com isso se eu lembrar do que fiz? – Sam dizia emocionado.

- Sam, eu não acredito que tenha mesmo sido você. Mas de qualquer forma, a decisão é sua. Eu conheço alguém que pode te ajudar. O nome dela é Pâmela Barnes, ela é médium, e psicóloga, trabalha com hipnose e tudo que é macumba possível. E é uma excelente pessoa, da minha total confiança, ela pode inclusive te ajudar psicologicamente, já que você passou por tanta coisa...

- Pode mesmo? Bobby... eu posso pensar? - Sam parecia inseguro.

- Claro filho, eu não quero te pressionar, nem te obrigar a nada, como eu já disse, a decisão é toda sua.

- x -

John deixou Dean no hospital, e voltou para casa, cansado. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Quando entrou, Julia estava terminando de preparar o jantar. John ainda achava muito estranho ter uma mulher dentro de casa, afinal isto não acontecia desde que Mary morrera.

- Olá!

- Olá John, você chegou em boa hora, o jantar está quase pronto.

- Ok, vou tomar um banho e volto em dez minutos.

John saiu do banho, e jantaram juntos, era muito estranho não ter a companhia de Dean, mas era bom mesmo se acostumar, pois Dean não moraria com ele para sempre.

Ajudou Julia com a louça e se sentaram no sofá, vendo a programação da TV.

- John, você ligou pro Bobby hoje?

- Liguei sim, por que?

- Essa história de ajudar o Sam a se lembrar, isso é mesmo seguro? Quero dizer, isso não vai mexer mais ainda com a cabeça do meu menino?

- Julia, se não tiver sido ele quem matou os pais...

- Claro que não foi ele! – Julia interrompeu, brava.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim, ele pode lembrar de algo que nos leve ao assassino, entende? E vai ser bom pra ele.

- Vai ser bom pra ele? Como você pode ter certeza? Sabe lá o que esse garoto viu naquela noite, que o fez inclusive perder a voz. Eu estou com medo.

- Julia...

- Tudo o que você faz, John, é pensar como um policial, o tempo todo. Eu queria que você pensasse no Sam como se fosse seu filho, pelo menos uma vez. Você faria o Dean passar por isso?

- Eu faria sim, porque ele não pode viver nessa incerteza pro resto da vida.

- Eu não sei. Porque eu não confio...

- Não confia em mim? – John se levantou do sofá, allterado.

- Você colocou a vida dele em risco, John.

- Eu coloquei? Se não fosse por mim, ele ainda estaria nas mãos do Juan!

- Mas ele teria morrido aquela noite se não fosse o Dean e depois o Juan tomarem o tiro no lugar dele! – Julia também levantou, furiosa.

- Era um risco que todos nós corremos. E e ele estava ciente dos riscos, e não tinha como eu adivinhar que ele estava lá, afinal ele era pra ter ficado em casa, esqueceu?

- Ora, você sempre tem uma desculpa...

- Será que você nunca está contente? O Sam está vivo e bem, será que você não cala essa boca nunca?

- E por que você...

Mas Julia não chegou a completar a frase, porque teve a sua boca invadida por uma língua quente, quente e atrevida, atrevida e cheia de fogo... E logo já estavam arrancando as roupas um do outro a caminho do quarto. Quando já estavam nus, John tomou Julia pela cintura, admirando o corpo bonito que ela tinha por baixo daquela roupa toda, e a jogou na cama, se deitando sobre ela. Em poucos minutos aquele quarto foi tomado por um calor sufocante, e apenas gemidos podiam ser ouvidos entre as quatro paredes.

John acordou pela manhã, e teve que rir ao ver que Julia dormia profundamente ao seu lado, agora sabia a melhor forma de domar aquela fera... ah, se sabia...

Chegou no hospital e Dean já estava bem melhor, conseguindo falar com mais facilidade e clareza. Ainda perguntava por Sam o tempo todo, então como John não aguentava mais ver a sua aflição, pegou o celular da polícia, que era uma linha segura, e ligou para Bobby.

- Bobby? Coloca o Sam na linha, que tem alguém aqui que vai morrer se não falar com ele agora.

Dean sorriu para o pai, e pegou o telefone, nervoso.

- Sam?

- Dean, é você mesmo? – Sam não conseguia conter sua emoção.

- Sim, sou eu. Como você está? - Dean ainda estava aflito.

- Bem, graças a você. Mas e você? Você foi ferido, não foi?

- Só um tirinho no peito Sam. Nada muito grave. Eu já estou bem, amanhã já poderei ir pra casa.

- Isso é um alívio, Dean. Eu tive tanto medo, é tão bom ouvir sua voz! Eu me sinto tão culpado, você não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Não foi culpa sua, Sam. E pelo menos assim eu fui o seu herói, não fui? – Dean tentou brincar.

- Você não presta Dean!

- Eu sei que não. Mas Sam, o meu pai me falou sobre a Pâmela. Você já pensou no assunto?

- Eu estou com medo, Dean.

- Eu sei, Sam. Eu sei. Mas não importa o que acontecer, eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então, vai ser bom pra você, finalmente saber a verdade, eu sei o quanto essa dúvida te corrói por dentro, Sammy. Eu queria poder estar aí com você, mas... você sabe que dois capangas ainda estão soltos, não é?

- Eu sei Dean, e por favor, não se arrisque por nada. Eu vou aceitar ajuda, e quando eu me lembrar, eu falo com você. Aconteça o que acontecer.

- Ok Sam, não esqueça que eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, Dean!

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 20

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam andava muito nervoso com esta história toda, e Bobby já não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmá-lo.

- Sam, eu sei que isso tudo está sendo difícil pra você, eu sei que você não consegue dormir a noite, e que quando dorme tem pesadelos o tempo todo. Isso está esgotando as suas forças, e você não vai aguentar por muito tempo.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer, Bobby? Isso tudo não sai da minha cabeça!

- É por isso que eu acho que você precisa de ajuda, Sam. Tem uma clínica psiquiátrica aqui perto, na cidade ao lado, e ao contrário do que você deve imaginar, não é um hospital de loucos, é um lugar muito bom, inclusive um amigo meu já esteve internado lá e o ajudou muito. Inclusive é um lugar seguro pra você ficar enquanto os outros dois ainda não forem presos.

- Mas Bobby, eu não tenho como pagar por isso.

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar, rapaz. Eu tenho umas economias guardadas.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar.

- Sam, eu não tenho filhos, e não tenho nem pra quem deixar o meu dinheiro um dia. E vai ser um prazer ajudar você.

No início da tarde, Pâmela apareceu, Sam até simpatizou muito com ela, mas isso não diminuía em nada seu medo do que estava para enfrentar. John também veio, o que deixou Sam ainda mais nervoso, pois mesmo gostando dele, e ele tendo o ajudado, nunca sabia ao certo o que esperar daquele homem.

Sam foi até os fundos da casa, onde havia um ferro velho, e sentou sobre a carcaça de um carro, tentando se acalmar. Logo John foi até lá conversar com ele.

- Sam, eu posso falar um minuto com você?

- Claro.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de te dizer que o Dean voltou para Lawrence. Um dos homens do Juan foi visto rondando o prédio, acabou sendo preso, mas mesmo assim eu achei mais seguro mandá-lo para lá. A Julia foi junto, e vai tomar conta dele, afinal ele ainda precisa de cuidados.

- Ele... não vai voltar, vai? - Sam perguntou apreensivo.

- Provavelmente não, mas quem sabe depois que as coisas ficarem resolvidas por aqui, você possa ir até lá também.

- Mas e a Julia, eu não pensei que ela...

- Ela também não quis ir, Sam. Mas diante das circunstâncias, temos que concordar que é mais seguro para ela também. E depois de muita briga, eu consegui convencê-la.

- Eu imagino. – Sam riu, sabia que Julia era um fera quando queria. – É bom saber que eles estão em segurança.

- O Dean gostaria muito de estar aqui com você neste momento, mas como isso não é possível, ele pediu que eu viesse, e pediu pra te dizer que seja confiante, e que ele está do seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Eu sei disso, obrigado John! – Sam falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se você não quiser que eu fique junto, eu posso esperar aqui fora.

- Não, você pode participar, afinal talvez eu me lembre de algo que... Eu estou com medo, John! Eu estou com muito medo do que eu vou lembrar...

- Eu sei filho! Mas nós estamos do seu lado, não esqueça disso. – John o abraçou, Sam já era praticamente um filho agora - E vai ser bom pra você, afinal não dá pra viver com esta dúvida para sempre.

- É, eu sei disso. Vamos lá, quanto antes isso tudo acabar, melhor. – Sam se soltou do abraço e foram de volta para a casa.

No quartinho onde Sam dormia, havia um manto vermelho sobre a cama, e Pamela havia colocado ao redor da cama uma porção de amuletos, velas e outras coisas que Sam não conseguia identificar, e que na verdade nem queria saber para que serviam.

- Ok, eu já estou quase pronta, você pode tirar a sua camisa e se deitar, Sam.

Sam ficou ainda mais nervoso quando ela mencionou que ele tirasse a camisa, afinal morria de vergonha das suas cicatrizes.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Você está apenas entre amigos aqui. Não tem do que se envergonhar. – Bobby falou ao perceber seu nervosismo.

Mesmo hesitando, Sam retirou a camisa e se deitou na cama, sentindo os olhares de John e Pam sobre as suas marcas. Pamela colocou alguns eletrodos em seu peito, para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos, e então o cobriu com um lençol, para que se sentisse mais confortável.

- Ok, agora eu quero que você respire fundo, e tente relaxar.

Os batimentos cardíacos continuavam muito altos, Sam não conseguia se acalmar.

- Beba isso, Sam. – Pamela lhe entregou uma caneca com um líquido verde e amargo, que Sam bebeu num gole só.

- O que é isso? – John perguntou.

- Você não vai querer saber. – Pamela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Agora eu preciso que você feche os olhos, e esvazie a sua mente, Sam. Pense em algo bom, pense na melhor coisa que já te aconteceu, e então desligue os seus pensamentos, apenas respire fundo... Isso, isso mesmo – Pamela dizia, conforme sentia que Sam se acalmava.

- Agora, quando eu contar até três, eu quero que você volte os seus pensamentos para o passado, para o último dia em que você viu os seus pais... Um... dois... três... Sam, agora eu quero que você pense no momento em que você voltou pra casa, naquela tarde, e no que aconteceu depois... na hora do jantar, pense nos seus pais, e no que eles estavam fazendo. – Pamela falava pausadamente - E depois do jantar, o que você fez, o que você pensou, o que ouviu. O que aconteceu depois que você foi se deitar, você levantou? Ouviu alguma coisa? Pense na faca, Sam, pense no momento que você tocou na faca, você fez alguma coisa? Você viu alguma coisa?

Os batimentos cardíacos iam aumentando conforme Pâmela falava, e quando ela mencionou a faca e o momento em que ele levantou foi o ponto crítico, Sam se debatia na cama, suas mãos tremiam, ele dizia Não, não, o tempo todo, como se não quisesse ver o que estava vendo.

- Ok, agora volte Sam, volte pro presente, volte para a minha voz... Um... dois... três.

Então Sam sentou na cama, assustado, e começou a chorar, desesperado...

- Não, não... Ela... ela não podia ter feito isso... ela não podia...

- Calma Sam, se acalme. Se acalme e nos conte o que você viu... o que você lembrou... Vamos lá Sam, pelo começo, a partir de que você chegou em casa – Pâmela pediu segurando sua mão, para lhe dar segurança.

- Eu... eu... – Sam tinha dificuldade pra falar.

- Na hora do jantar os seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram, o que houve na hora do jantar? Seu pai e sua mãe estavam lá?

- Sim, nós jantamos juntos, e a minha mãe estava muito nervosa, e ela serviu suco, pra mim e pro meu pai, mas ela não bebeu. Eu acho que ela... Depois ele começaram a discutir, por causa de dinheiro, e eu já não aguentava mais, então fui para o meu quarto. Eu tentei ler um livro, mas não consegui me concentrar com a gritaria dos dois, então liguei o videogame, e logo fiquei com muito sono, então eu me deitei.

Sam fez uma pausa, tentando se controlar.

- Eu acordei com um barulho, não sei que horas eram, eu me sentia meio grogue, mas mesmo assim eu levantei, então quando cheguei no corredor, eu estranhei a faca em cima do balcão, e a peguei na mão...

- Tinha sangue na faca? – John perguntou.

- Não, ela estava limpa. Então eu ouvi alguém na cozinha, e larguei a faca onde estava. Aí eu vi a minha mãe debruçada sobre a mesa, procurando algo... e então eu vi meu pai caído no chão, e todo aquele sangue... Eu... eu fiquei horrorizado, e então minha mãe me viu ali, e ela pegou um copo d'água, e me fez beber, e me levou de volta pra cama, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu não sei por que, eu não reagi, e eu devo ter voltado a dormir, porque a partir daí eu só me lembro de ter acordado no hospital, sem lembrar de nada.

- Sam, como estava a sua mãe? A roupa dela... tinha vestígios de sangue?

- Sim, ela vestia um guarda pó branco, e estava sujo de sangue. Ela também tinha luvas nas mãos.

- E você disse que ela estava procurando algo, você consegue lembrar o que era?

- Ela... ela tinha um molhe de chaves na mão, devia estar procurando por alguma delas.

- O molhe de chaves... Sam, todas as chaves que estavam lá eram da casa, foram testadas uma a uma. Você lembra de mais alguma chave que poderia estar ali? Por favor Sam, tente se lembrar, isso é importante.

- Você disse que eram todas da casa?

- Sim.

- Não tinha uma chave um pouco menor, que não servia em nenhuma das portas?

- Não, mas de onde era esta chave?

- Era de uma casa, eu nem me lembrava mais dela, mas era um tipo de um sítio pequeno que o meu avô deixou pra ela, mas ela detestava o lugar, e não conseguia vender, porque a casa era muito velha.

- Então, se a chave não estava ali... Você tem o endereço dela, Sam?

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Bom, acho que isso já é algo pra nós começarmos a investigar. – John falou animado.

- Eu vou tirar esta parafernalha daqui, para que você possa descansar, Sam. Eu sei o quanto isso deve ter mexido com você. – Pamela falou, recolhendo seus objetos.

- Eu sabia que você não tinha matado ninguém, filho. – Bobby falou, segurando a sua mão.

- Mas eu não... eu não consigo acreditar que a minha mãe foi capaz de uma coisa dessas... Eu não consigo! – Sam ainda chorava, apesar do alívio, ainda assim as lembranças eram difíceis demais.

Bobby lhe preparou um chá e lhe deu um calmante, para que dormisse o restante do dia.

Sam acordou apenas no dia seguinte, e já se sentia um pouco melhor. Logo recebeu a ligação de Dean.

- Sam, o meu pai me falou, eu fiquei muito feliz por você, só sinto muito por ter sido a sua mãe, você deve estar arrasado, não é? – Dean falou apreensivo.

- Sim, eu... eu ainda não consigo acreditar que foi mesmo ela.

- Eu queria tanto estar do seu lado, Sam. Mas o meu pai falou que o último cara está prestes a ser preso, então logo você vai poder vir para cá.

- Dean, eu... eu não vou voltar.

- O que?

- Não por enquanto. O Bobby me falou de uma clínica, e ele acha que vai ser bom pra mim ficar uns tempos lá. Não vai ser muito tempo, Dean, eu espero que você entenda. Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem Sam, você é quem tem que saber o que é melhor pra você. – Dean falou sem conseguir esconder a mágoa na voz.

- x -

Depois de duas semanas, e do último bandido da parte de Juan ter sido preso, John voltou para Lawrence.

- Eu tenho boas notícias. Julia, você está livre para ir e vir, o último filho da puta foi preso finalmente.

- Oh, graças a Deus! Eu já não aguentava mais esse confinamento. Nada contra você, Dean! – Julia se corrigiu, olhando para Dean.

- E você Dean, como se sente?

- Bem melhor, já estou pronto pra outra! – Dean falou brincando.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas, moleque! – Julia ralhou. – Mas e o Sam? Você tem notícias dele, John?

- Continua na clínica, e parece estar gostando de lá. Ah, e o Bobby me disse que tem um amigo cirurgião plástico, que vai aproveitar o tempo em que ele estiver internado pra dar um jeito nas suas cicatrizes. Isso não é ótimo?

- Como é que o Bobby conseguiu isso? – Dean perguntou surpreso.

- Você sabe como ele é, quebra um galho aqui, outro ali, sempre tem alguém lhe devendo um favor.

- Isso é mesmo a cara do Bobby – Dean disse sorrindo finalmente. – Isso vai ser muito bom pro Sam. Ele tinha horror aquelas marcas.

- E ele tinha toda razão para ter horror a isso. Sabe, cada vez que eu olhava pra elas, parece que ainda podia ouvir os seus gritos dentro da minha cabeça. - Julia falou com tristeza.

- Eu acho que agora o pesadelo acabou, não é? Espero que quando ele sair daquela clínica, consiga retomar a sua vida. – John falou esperançoso.

- E quanto a mãe dele? Como ficou? – Dean perguntou.

- Pois é, parece que ela ficou algum tempo escondida naquela casa, e depois se mudou. Mas os detetives estão no encalço dela, seguindo as pistas, acho que não demora muito para a encontrarem.

- Que loucura isso tudo, não é? Então ela não imaginou que o filho poderia ser considerado suspeito? – Julia perguntou indignada.

- Eu penso que ela não viu que o Sam tocou na faca. E lhe deu o sonífero justamente para mantê-lo de fora. Mas como ele tocou na faca, o plano dela foi todo por água abaixo.

- E pensar que tudo que o Sam sofreu, foi por causa da própria mãe! – Julia não conseguia se conformar.

John foi tomar um banho, e Julia percebeu o quanto Dean ainda parecia triste.

- Dean, não fique deste jeito, quem sabe assim que ele sair da clínica, ele não volte pra você, hein?

- Eu não sei Julia, quando ele fugiu daqui ele prometeu me ligar, e em dois anos nunca ligou. Agora ele está livre, não é? Não precisa mais de mim, quem sabe ele queira recomeçar sua vida de outra forma, em outro lugar...

* * *

Continua...

E então, estou sendo muito boazinha?

Bom, creio que este seja o penúltimo capítulo, espero que o final não os decepcione.

Beijos!!


	21. Chapter 21

Vítima do Acaso – capítulo 21

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Sam / Dean / John

Sinopse: Com a mesma rapidez com que se apaixonara, Dean agora estava com o coração partido. E sem poder acreditar que aquele garoto de sorriso meigo e olhos pidões, pudesse ser mesmo um assassino cruel.

Nota: Sam e Dean não são irmãos, e também não são caçadores.

* * *

John voltou para Saint Louis, levando Julia com ele. Estavam experimentando para ver no que isso iria dar. Apesar do gênio difícil, Julia era uma excelente pessoa, sabia ser doce e amável, e John aos poucos estava se acostumando a ter companhia novamente, pois desde a morte de Mary, nunca mais se relacionara com alguém por mais de uma semana. Havia sido promovido a delegado em Saint Louis, e iria ficar morando por ali, enquanto Dean preferiu continuar morando em Lawrence e tocar a sua oficina.

Passaram-se mais de dois meses e sua saúde já estava completamente restabelecida, depois do tiro, apenas seu coração ainda continuava em pedaços. O último fiozinho de esperança de que Sam algum dia o procurasse novamente, já estava se rompendo.

Pensou em tudo o que haviam passado juntos desde que se conheceram. Foram tão poucos momentos bons, seguidos de tanta desgraça. Talvez não tivessem mesmo destinados a ficar juntos. O destino por muitas vezes podia ser cruel. Sabia que Sam estava bem, que tinha saído há uma semana da clínica, e que permanecia na casa de Bobby.

Bobby tinha a Sam como um filho. E Dean pensou sorrindo que talvez não existisse uma criatura no mundo, que não passasse a amar Sam logo que o conhecesse, e que sentisse necessidade de protegê-lo. Era sempre assim, até mesmo seu pai havia sido conquistado, mesmo não querendo admitir.

Dean passava os seus dias e noites enfiado na oficina, se dedicar ao trabalho era o melhor que podia fazer para não pensar em Sam o tempo todo.

Não queria criar expectativas, afinal Sam era livre para escolher o seu caminho, mas no fundo tudo o que mais queria era tê-lo junto de si novamente.

- x -

Sam estava ajudando Bobby na oficina , quando Julia apareceu para vê-lo.

- Isso aí Bobby, bota esse menino pra trabalhar! – Julia brincou, ao entrar na oficina.

- Julia! – Sam correu para abraçá-la.

- Que saudades, meu menino, que saudades! – Julia o abraçou apertado, e depois apertou suas bochechas – Você até engordou um pouquinho, e está mais corado, eu estou gostando de ver!

- E você... o que aconteceu? Está tão diferente! – Sam estranhou logo de cara, Julia agora usava os cabelos castanhos soltos, que iam até abaixo dos ombros, e estava muito bem vestida, com uma saia até os joelhos, e um terninho preto. E também tinha algo diferente em seus olhos... parecia mais feliz, mais leve.

- Bom, é uma longa história, Sam – Julia o abraçou pela cintura e foram andando pelo ferro velho. – Eu e o John, sabe... estamos...

- Você e o John? Sério? – Sam ficou espantado.

- Sam, eu sei que você talvez não aprove, mas...

- É claro que eu aprovo, Julia! Se você está feliz com ele, eu só posso ficar feliz também. É só que... isso soa meio estranho pra mim, sabe.

- Eu sei, e pra mim também é estranho ainda. E eu que sempre tive aversão a policiais. Mas o John é um bom homem, além de... Deixa pra lá!

Sam deu risadas.

- Sam, tem outra coisa que eu preciso te falar, e eu sei que essa história é muito delicada pra você, mas... A sua mãe foi presa, acho que você já podia esperar por isso, não é?

- Quando?

- Há duas semanas. Eles a encontraram, e ela acabou confessando, assim que soube que você estava sendo acusado pelo crime.

- Ela falou por que fez isso? Por que matou o meu pai? – Sam perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Segundo o que o John me contou, ela tinha planejado fugir com alguém, mas parece que o seu pai descobriu e tentou impedi-la, e na hora da raiva ela pegou a faca e... Disse que agiu por impulso, não teve tempo de pensar a respeito. Ela tinha colocado sonífero no suco, justamente para que vocês dois dormissem e ela pudesse fugir.

- Agiu por impulso? Foram dezessete facadas, Julia!

- Eu sei Sam, mas é melhor você não pensar mais nisso. Eu sei que é muito doloroso, e você já sofreu demais.

- É, você tem razão.

- Você falou com o Dean, depois que saiu da clínica?

- Não, eu... eu ainda não tive coragem.

- E por que não?

- Eu não sei se ele ainda... Já faz tanto tempo, e eu acho que ele deve estar melhor sem mim. Eu só fiz ele sofrer, Julia.

- Não fale assim, Sam. Não foi culpa sua, você não tinha escolha. Mas agora você é livre, pode escolher seu caminho.

- Eu quero ficar mais alguns dias aqui com o Bobby. Ele machucou a perna, e precisa de ajuda aqui na oficina. E nesse tempo eu posso colocar as idéias em ordem, e decidir o que vou fazer.

- Ok meu amor. Você sabe que qualquer que seja a sua decisão, eu sempre estarei do seu lado, não sabe?

Alguns dias depois Bobby já estava bem melhor, e achou que era hora de ter uma conversa séria com Sam.

- Sam, você tem falado com o Dean? Eu digo, depois que você saiu da clínica?

- Não, eu ainda não...

- Eu já posso me virar sozinho agora, garoto. Você sabe que é livre pra fazer o que quiser.

- Bobby, e se o Dean não quiser mais saber de mim? Sabe, já fazem três meses, ele já deve ter me esquecido, e eu só fiz ele sofrer, e...

- Já chega, Sam! Chega de sentir medo! Se o Dean não te esqueceu em dois anos que você não deu notícias, acha que vai esquecer agora?

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Eu estava pensando... Eu quero ver a minha mãe, ela está num presídio lá perto, e depois disso eu vou lá falar com o Dean.

- É uma boa idéia, filho.

- Bobby, você vai ficar bem? Aqui sozinho?

- Claro que eu vou ficar bem, garoto. Eu sempre me virei sozinho. Só espero que você apareça pra me visitar, e não se esqueça desse velho aqui.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer de você Bobby, aliás eu nem sei como agradecer tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

- Não tem o que agradecer, filho. Foi muito bom poder te ajudar, e eu tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo, no meu lugar.

- x –

Sam desceu do ônibus e parou diante da oficina. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, de tão forte que batia. Queria tanto chegar ali, mas agora que estava tão próximo, não tinha coragem de dar o próximo passo, tamanho o seu nervosismo. Olhou para suas mãos que tremiam, e só em pensar em reencontrar Dean, em ouvir novamente a sua voz, em ver seu sorriso, fazia o seu coração apertar de emoção.

Respirou fundo e entrou devagar, parando na porta da oficina. Estava tudo silencioso, e não via ninguém por ali, até que escutou uma ferramenta cair, e percebeu que Dean estava deitado debaixo de um carro. Sam ficou em silêncio, apenas o observando.

Dean saiu debaixo do carro e limpou as mãos em uma toalha, e no que ia pegar uma ferramenta na prateleira, foi que percebeu a presença de alguém ali.

Olhou em direção de Sam, e não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas o encarou, e sentiu seus olhos marejarem pela emoção.

Ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Sam estava muito bonito. Não tinha mais aquele rosto abatido, estava corado e sem olheiras, tinha até encorpado um pouquinho.

- Sammy! – Dean finalmente conseguiu falar, então andou em sua direção e se abraçaram. Um abraço terno e apertado, onde ambos choravam de emoção.

Dean então se soltou do abraço e o encarou, secando suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, que ainda cheiravam a graxa.

- Eu nem acredito que você voltou! – Dean falou emocionado.

- Eu... eu queria muito te ver... Eu precisava ver como você está. Você melhorou mesmo, Dean? – Sam demonstrava preocupação.

- Sim, estou pronto pra outra, Sam. Mas e você? Como foi tudo lá na clínica?

- Foi tudo bem. Acho que me ajudou bastante, mas sabe... Tem coisas que não dá pra esquecer. Mas acho que eu consigo seguir em frente.

- Eu fico feliz com isso, Sam.

- Sabe, eu... eu estive no presídio, fui ver a minha mãe. Eu queria falar com ela, eu precisava saber...

- E como foi?

- Eu não consigo entender, não consigo aceitar. Ela me pediu perdão, mas... Dean, ela matou o meu pai! Eu sei que ele era uma pessoa difícil, mas ele era o meu pai! Eu o amava! Como ela pode fazer isso?

- Tem coisas que a gente nunca vai entender, Sam. Mas ela te deu algum motivo?

- O mesmo que ela já tinha dito pra polícia. Eu só tenho pena dela, Dean. Olha o que vai ser da vida dela agora... acabou!

- E o que ela fez da sua, não é mesmo? Afinal nada do que você passou teria acontecido se ela não tivesse feito o que fez.

- É verdade. Mas não adianta nada se lamentar, não é mesmo? Eu só quero tentar esquecer tudo isso.

- E você já pensou no que vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei, mas eu pretendo arranjar um emprego, e voltar a estudar. O Bobby me deu algum dinheiro, e vai dar pra eu me virar por enquanto. Ele fez tanto por mim, Dean! Acho que eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente.

- O Bobby é uma pessoa incrível, Sam.

- Você também! Tudo o que você fez por mim, você até levou um tiro no meu lugar! Você me salvou por diversas vezes, Dean.

- Eu amo você, Sam! E eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

- Eu sei. Mas você... Eu tive medo que você fosse me odiar depois de tudo, que você tivesse me esquecido, e seguido em frente.

- Eu jamais faria isso, Sam.

- Agora eu sei, mas se você fosse uma pessoa sensata, você faria.

- É, talvez. Mas quem disse que eu quero ser uma pessoa sensata? – Dean falou aproximando seus lábios e o beijando apaixonadamente.

Estar novamente nos braços de Dean, era algo ao mesmo tempo louco e reconfortante. A sensação de ter seus braços em volta do seu corpo, sentir aqueles lábios macios e sua língua atrevida brincando dentro da sua boca, era algo indescritível.

Sam se sentia seguro, amado e desejado ao mesmo tempo. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de felicidade, e fazia crescer novamente a esperança de que podia ser feliz, de que tinha este direito, tinha escolhas, e tudo o que queria agora ele permanecer ali, ao lado de Dean, ao lado do seu amor.

Dean beijava seu pescoço com fome, com desejo, precisava sentir Sam, precisava tocá-lo, precisava tê-lo para si. O amava com todas as suas forças, e queria que Sam se sentisse protegido, seguro em seus braços. Queria lhe dar todo amor e todo prazer que um ser humano pudesse sentir.

Dean entrou com suas mãos por dentro da camisa de Sam, sentindo a pele lizinha, então sorriu em meio ao beijo...

- Pelo jeito alguém fez um bom trabalho aqui, não é? – Dean falou brincando.

- Fez sim, agora finalmente eu posso me olhar, sem lembrar daquele pesadelo horrível.

- Isso é passado, Sam. A nossa vida está começando agora, sem ninguém para interferir.

- Eu te amo tanto, Dean!

- Eu também te amo, Sam!

Voltaram a se beijar, e Dean abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Sam, escorregando as mãos por suas nádegas, por dentro da boxer. Neste instante Sam travou, como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria, e suas mãos começaram a tremer pelo nervosismo.

- Sam, me desculpe! Eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, Dean. – Sam falou ao mesmo tempo em que fechava novamente as suas calças.

- Eu não... Eu não queria forçar a barra, me desculpe, por favor!

- Me desculpe você, Dean! Eu te quero... eu te quero muito, mas... É mais forte que eu, eu preciso me acostumar primeiro...

- Ok, você tem o tempo que precisar, eu não vou te pressionar, me desculpe! – Dean abraçou Sam com ternura, lhe passando segurança – Agora, o que você acha de comermos alguma coisa? Você deve estar com fome, não é?

- É, eu estou sim. – Sam falou secando suas lágrimas. – E eu também preciso de um banho.

- Bom, eu também. Ainda estou fedendo a graxa. Mas vai você primeiro, enquanto eu ligo pedindo pizza, ok?

Depois do banho tomado, e da fome saciada, os dois ficaram algum tempo sentados no sofá da sala, conversando e trocando beijos e carícias. Logo já era tarde, e o sono já estava começando a bater.

- Você está com sono, não é? – Dean falou sorrindo.

- Estou, será que tem algum cantinho pra eu dormir nesta casa?

- Tem sim. Eu não sei o que você prefere. Tem o quarto que nós dois dormíamos na época que você esteve aqui, e eu estou ocupando agora o quarto que era do meu pai, onde tem uma cama de casal. Se você quiser dormir lá comigo, eu prometo que não vou te molestar. – Dean falou brincando.

- Claro, eu confio em você! – Sam falou e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, sorrindo.

Sam deitou de costas para Dean, e ficaram abraçados por algum tempo. Ambos estavam sem camisa, e Dean não pode deixar de sentir a pele quente de Sam colada a sua, seu queixo estava encostado na nuca do mais novo, então também podia sentir o seu cheiro, e ouvir a sua respiração.

Dean não pode evitar uma ereção, e se afastou um pouco, para que Sam não percebesse. Mas Sam não se conteve, e empurrou seu quadril ainda mais próximo, então ambos riram, se lembrando da primeira vez, quando se tocaram na cama de Dean.

- Você não deveria me provocar deste jeito. – Dean falou com malícia na voz.

- Eu te desejo muito Dean, se você tiver um pouco de paciência, a gente pode tentar. – Sam falou encabulado, se virando para ficar de frente para Dean.

- Eu tenho muita paciência, Sam. E nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Dean voltou a beijar seus lábios, e passaram então a se esfregar e se acariciar mutuamente. Ambos estavam com a respiração ofegante, e Dean entrou com sua mão pela boxer de Sam, tocando o seu membro, e o masturbando com empenho. Sam fez o mesmo com Dean, e ambos gemiam entre os beijos.

Dean então parou com os movimentos, e retirou a boxer de ambos, então se ajeitou na cama, abrindo suas pernas e puxando Sam por cima dele.

Sam o olhou espantado, então Dean apenas sorriu, consentindo.

- Você tem certeza disso, Dean? – Sam perguntou, inseguro.

- Eu confio em você, Sam!

Sam sorriu um pouco nervoso, mas logo voltou a se sentir confiante, se Dean tinha dado carta branca, com certeza ele iria aproveitar...

Sam desceu beijando e lambendo o peitoral e o abdômen de Dean, e ficava mais duro a cada gemido que ouvia do loiro, completamente entregue. Continuou descendo até chegar em seu membro, depositando beijos molhados em sua extensão, em seguida chupando e lambendo, levando Dean a loucura.

Quando Dean estava prestes a gozar, Sam o tirou da boca, e dobrou um de seus joelhos, então colocou lubrificante em seus dedos, e introduziu um deles na entrada do loiro, sentindo este se contorcer. Sam moveu seu dedo lentamente, esperando Dean se acostumar, e Dean gemeu alto quando Sam introduziu o segundo dedo, os movimentando com cuidado, para dentro e para fora.

Assim que sentiu Dean mais relaxado, Sam colocou um preservativo, se posicionou melhor entre as suas pernas, e então forçou a entrada com seu pênis, sentindo Dean arfar e gemer ainda mais pela dor.

Logo começou a se movimentar, e os gemidos do loiro eram de puro prazer, cada vez que Sam acertava aquele ponto em especial, e logo passaram a se mover em um só ritmo, com seus corpos suados, tendo seus gemidos abafados pelos beijos.

Dean era quente e apertado, e Sam estava amando a sensação de estar dentro dele, e de lhe proporcionar prazer. Dean, apesar de não gostar de se sentir vulnerável, confiava em Sam, e estava se deliciando com estas novas sensações, que lhe traziam um prazer indescritível. Nunca pensou que dor e prazer pudessem andar em tamanha sincronia.

Logo os dois atingiram o clímax, gozando numa explosão de prazer. Permaneceram abraçados, e se beijaram com paixão, para só depois Sam sair com cuidado de dentro do loiro, e se livrar do preservativo.

Sam então deitou a cabeça no peito de Dean, que o abraçou, e assim dormiram, aconchegados um nos braços do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acordou radiante, quase não acreditando que Sam estava mesmo ali, em sua cama. Não iria deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse daqui por diante, e nada iria interferir em seu amor.

Quando Sam acordou, os dois foram para o chuveiro, e recomeçaram com as carícias.

- Ontem a noite... foi incrível, Dean. Eu amo tanto você! – Sam falou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Foi incrível sim, apesar de eu estar um tanto dolorido hoje. – Dean disse fazendo uma careta.

Sam deu risadas...

- Tudo bem, agora você já pode fazer comigo o que quiser. Eu confio em você, Dean! Eu não vou mais ter medo, eu sei que você nunca vai me machucar.

- Eu jamais faria algo pra te machucar, meu amor. Eu só quero te fazer feliz...

Depois de se amarem no chuveiro, os dois foram para a oficina, e como Sam havia aprendido alguma coisa com Bobby, conseguiu ajudar Dean com bastante eficiência.

Tinha decidido que iria tentar uma bolsa na faculdade, para fazer engenharia mecânica, ali mesmo em Lawrence, assim poderia continuar trabalhando durante meio período com Dean na oficina.

Chegando o fim de semana, Sam estava apreensivo, pois John e Julia viriam para Lawrence, para lhes fazer uma visita.

Sam não sabia como John reagiria ao ver que ele estava ali morando com Dean, mas este pediu que Sam não se preocupasse com isso.

Prepararam o almoço juntos, e ficaram esperando pelos dois, até que ouviram o portão se abrir.

Julia correu para abraçar Sam, lhe enchendo de beijos nas bochechas, e depois fez o mesmo com Dean.

John abraçou Dean primeiramente, e depois olhou para Sam, que estava um tanto desconfortável com a situação. John se aproximou e o puxou para um abraço.

- Seja bem vindo a nossa família, filho! – John falou emocionado, deixando Sam sem palavras.

- Oh, que lindinhos! Eu nem acredito que finalmente vocês estão juntos! – Julia falou emocionada também.

- Eu estou sentindo um cheirinho de comida, será que só eu estou com fome? - John perguntou brincando.

- Que nada pai, acho que em matéria de fome, o Sam ganha de você.

Sam sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, mas ele precisa comer muito, senão não vai dar conta do recado, não é, filho? – John brincou mais uma vez, e todos começaram a rir.

Dean olhou ao redor, finalmente se sentindo completo. Sua família reunida, seu pai e Julia com planos de casamento, Sam finalmente conseguindo superar o seu passado, apesar de ainda estar triste por causa da sua mãe, que continuaria presa por muitos anos.

O que importava era que ele estava conseguindo seguir em frente, e com o amor e a persistência de Dean, havia conseguido recuperar seu amor próprio. Agora vivia sorrindo, e fazia planos para o futuro. Seu futuro que antes era incerto, agora era cheio de esperanças, se sentia amado, e não precisava de mais nada, além do amor de Dean.

Aquele amor tão puro e tão profundo que o havia resgatado, que o havia trazido de volta a vida. Amava Dean com todas as suas forças, e agora tinha certeza, podiam contar um com o outro, e juntos seriam muito felizes...

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Ok, eu confesso... apesar de tudo, eu sou fã de finais felizes. Estive relendo a fic, e confesso que não sei como consegui escrever tanta maldade.

Quem lê minhas fics, sabe que não é este o meu estilo, eu até gosto de fazê-los sofrerem, mas apenas por amor. De qualquer forma, acho que descarreguei minha fase sádica toda nesta história.

Para quem acompanhou, só posso agradecer por terem lido, e pelas reviews engraçadas e carinhosas que recebi. São elas que me dão energia e vontade para continuar escrevendo.

Um grande abraço a todos!

Beijokas,

Mary.


End file.
